Within You, Without You
by KimmyHazard
Summary: From old Fae legend it is true that a young girl stole the heart of the Goblin King, and from then on was linked to the Labyrinth for all eternity. But what happens to the Labyrinth when she turns away from that life, and a new threat emerges?
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis: **From old Fae legend, it is true that a young girl stole the heart of the Goblin King, and from then on was linked to the Labyrinth for all eternity. But what happens when she turns away from that life, and tries to live a normal one? What will happen to the Labyrinth as a new threat makes an appearance? And what will it take to get Morigan back to her dreams?

**A/N:** Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction on this site, please be kind! I really didn't want to do a story with an OFC, but things change I suppose. :D Please enjoy and R:R 3

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

_"I wish to meet the Goblin King right now…"_

Rain hit the windshield heavily, making the venture out of the car most unpleasant. Morigan stared out the rain-covered windshield, her warm psychology building almost laughing at her in the distance. To add to any other stresses to her life as of late, the rain was no help. She sighed deeply, almost reluctantly.

Although, everyday Morigan resented going to class, today was no exception. In fact, if she had to pick any day to be absent, it would have been today. If she had not already missed two classes from being sick, twenty one year old Morigan would have turned the car back on and sped away. Yet today, she had to face with her head high.

Last time in her beginner Psychology class, Professor Hernandez asked his students to be prepared to talk about any previous dreams they've had for today's class. He wished to take apart students dreams and tell them from a psychologists point what they could mean. Morigan wasn't embarrassed to tell her dreams… it's just for the passed six years… she hadn't. It seemed as though in the passed six years, she was banned from dreaming.

Morigan could remember beautiful dreams that she once had. Those dreams were memories of adventures; wonderful adventures in an unknown land not normally seen by humans. From the time she was seven, until she turned fifteen, Morigan was a guest of the Underground. From hearing stories from her Father, Morigan once wished herself away to meet the Goblin King for a day.

These were adventures she'd kill to have again. Even though never returning was her very own doing. The day her Father died, Morigan decided it was time to grow up and living in such fantasies. She had to stop living in the Underground, she had to forget about the Labyrinth, the Fae, she had to forget about the Goblins, and most of all… Jareth.

Morigan looked at the clock on the dashboard. It was ten forty; she had to be to class in five minutes. "Crap…" She pulled her sweatshirt hood over her head, tightening the strings for a snug fit. Grabbing her books, Morigan quickly exited the car, running to the building that couldn't have been farther.

As Morigan entered the building, she shook off her books and removed her hood. Her shoes squeaking and echoing throughout the hallway as she went to the elevator, pushing the 'Up' button. Within a few moments the doors opened, Morigan stepping inside alone to her relief. She pressed her head against the side of the elevator after pressing the button for the fifth floor.

Her thoughts trailed to her childhood, and everything that had happened in those eight years. The thought broke her heart as she reminisced older memories. Her fondest memory was playing in the gardens with Derryk, Sayne, and Jareth. Derryk and Sayne were Jareth's right hand men and were always willing to play. She remembered one day she pretended to be a knight with Sayne as they fought the evil warlock Jareth to save princess Derryk. Jareth and Sayne always got a kick out of Derryk's character it seemed. She smiled as she remembered tackling Jareth and saving the princess. As happy as the memories were, they only brought heartache and misery to Morigan.

The elevator door opened causing Morigan to snap back into reality. She exited the elevator with pure reluctance as she headed to her Psychology class.

Professor Hernandez smiled coyly as he looked from student to student. "Who would like to tell us about their dreams first, hm?" The room was silent as the grave, some students slouching and avoiding eye contact. Professor Hernandez admired Morigan for her hard work and her knowledge in Psychology and Philosophy. To put it nicely, she was the class favorite. "Morigan, please. Enlighten us with a recent dream."

Morigan's face was wiped of all color as she avoided eye contact with her eager Professor. "Um, well…" She stammered. "To be honest, I haven't had a dream in a really long time Professor."

Professor Hernandez's smile faded slightly, yet just enough for Morigan to notice the disappointment. "You've had dreams, you just can't remember them is all." He turned his attention to another student. "Adam, your dreams."

Morigan was embarrassed for disappointing her Professor, but it was true. She really hadn't had a dream in so long; it seemed impossible to dream at this point.

* * *

The breeze was gentle this very evening. The sky had a purple tint to it as the wild haired blond sat on the balcony of his home. Jareth had conjured a crystal, playing with it in his right hand as he stared into oblivion. There was a knock at his chamber door, causing the Goblin King to sigh. "Enter." He said simply.

The door opened, allowing two Fae's to enter. The first to enter was the King's noble advisor, Sayne. His shaggy brown hair bounced as he moved closer to Jareth. "Your Majesty." He bowed as Jareth turned to look at them both.

The other Fae, Derryk, a General of the Goblin army bowed as well; his short black hair messy and sticking up from most likely his helmet. "Majesty."

Jareth smirked slightly. These Fae were his closest of friends, and it still made him laugh when they were formal. "Sayne, Derryk. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" His voice was smooth.

"We heard news from the other Goblins." Derryk started.

"So you can't hide anything from us."

Jareth looked at them coldly as he turned away. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"The Goblins are spreading rumors that you're very… distant today. What's wrong Jareth?" Derryk asked, dropping all formalities.

Jareth sighed. "It's nothing definite."

"Well what _might_ be wrong?" Sayne pressed on.

Jareth kept his eyes fixed to the sky. "The sky tonight, look how unusual."

The Fae stepped forward, looking out beyond the Goblin City. "It's purple…" Sayne murmured.

"You know what that means." Jareth, now looking at both the men, saw their faces drop with concern.

"Someone important is coming...Old Blood?" Sayne said.

"Or an invasion." Derryk looked at the King, seeing no emotions on his face, making him impossible to read.

"If it was an invasion, we would have seen more signs." Sayne said with certainty. "You know that Derryk."

"And Old Blood, the Labyrinth would have showed us who by now." Derryk glared coldly at Sayne.

"Gentlemen, either way. It's too soon to tell." Jareth conjured another crystal, once again playing with it, almost nervously.

"Oh…no… you're Majesty." Sayne's eyes opened wide. "You don't think the Old Blood is…?"

Derryk caught on. "Jareth, no. Don't do this to yourself."

"It _is_ possible. But not to worry Gentleman, I will not fret too much over the matter of…" Jareth stopped before her name was mentioned. He couldn't even bring himself to say it…

"You need to accept Jareth, she might never come back." Sayne comforted his friend.

"The Labyrinth seems to think someone important is coming, and since we are connected in so many ways, who's to say it's not her?" Jareth looked back at the sky. "It's someone important to the Labyrinth, and she is…" He looked at the Fae's once more. "Well you know what she is…"

Sayne looked down. "Just don't put all your faith in this…"

Jareth took the crystal in his hand, clutching it tightly before throwing it hard off the balcony. It shattered mid air to produce a few dazzling fireworks. The colors were magnificent for such small magic. "My faith, whether I like it or not, will always be in the hands of that girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry things got a little wacky on here. I wasn't sure how to get Chapter 2 up without there being issues with Chapter 1. But I fixed it. Hope you all enjoy! R&R please :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The two Fae's walked towards the entrance of the Goblin Castle. Sayne stopped by the doors, running his hand through his hair nervously. "I worry."

Derryk sighed, looking at Sayne with concerned eyes. "We all do."

"Do you think that she's coming back?" He asked almost child like.

Derryk looked away. "Who knows? Maybe she will."

"What do you think will happen if she does?"

"A lot of awkward conversations, that's what." Derryk chuckled, trying to clear the thickness in the air.

Sayne smiled slightly. "One can only be positive, I suppose."

"Of course my friend, of course." Derryk returned the smile.

* * *

The rain fell harder as Morigan sat on her bed, holding a warm cup of raspberry tea. A slight rumble came from the distance, yet she knew it was too far to be bothered by it just yet. She took a whiff of the tea in front of her, taking in the smell of raspberries. The smell calmed her nerves as she continued to be lost in thought. _'I wonder what the Labyrinth is like now?'_ She asked herself. '_I wonder what…'_ Morigan groaned. "Stop it Mor, you made your choice, enough!" She set her tea down on the nightstand next to her, forcefully. The contents of the drawer shook around slightly, causing her eyes to widen.

Morigan hesitantly opened the nightstand drawer, seeing inside a small black velvet back, holding inside some serious magic. Shaking, she reached for the bag and picked it up. When Morigan was seven, after her first adventure to the Labyrinth, Jareth handed her this gift and told her if she ever needed to come back, all she had to do was hold it in her hands and wish it so.

Morigan opened the bag, her heart racing as she now held in her hands a crystal ball, just like the ones Jareth used so many times. _'What would be the harm of just going back for a visit?'_ She asked herself as she performed hand slights. The ball rolled from the top of her left hand and to her palm, back and forth as she stared at it, entranced by it's magic, and promises.

"Morigan, we're home!" A voice called from downstairs. Morigan dropped the crystal, causing a thud as it rolled under her bed. "Morigan!"

"Coming!" She panicked as she got up and headed downstairs to greet her Mother, and her boyfriend Scott in the kitchen.

Morigan's mother looked at her daughter with disapproving eyes. "You wore that today?" She said commenting on Morigan's sweat pants and hooded sweatshirt.

"No…just when I came home." She said, her arms crossing.

"Well good, no one needs to see you dressed like that." Scott taunted as he walked to the refrigerator.

Morigan glared at him, causing a glare to be returned from her Mother. "So how was class?"

"Good." She lied, looking down at the ties from her hood and playing with them. Morigan heard the clanking of beer bottles as Scott grabbed two, knowing well it was time to return to her room. "I'm going to retire to my room now, it's been a long one."

"Damn kid does nothing all day and says she's _tired_." Scott mocked as he walked to out of the kitchen. "Maybe she should stop reading so many damn books and get a real job."

"My job _is_ at a library, Scott." She muttered, turning away and heading upstairs to her room once more.

Morigan hated this, she hated the life she now how. The reason she gave up her dreams, her fairy tales was for her Mother. Once her Father died she knew it was time to support the family in any way she could.

A few months after he died, her Mother brought home Scott, saying he was her support. At first, Morigan thought nothing of the situation, or of Scott. Two years later, after a night of compulsive drinking, Morigan watched him beat her mother senseless. Still to this day, her Mother denies the reality of the situation and always tells Morigan, "We are lucky to have Scott supporting us."

_'Lucky?'_ She thought as she sat on her bed. _'Lucky is knowing we lived another night without that psychopath beating someone down.'_ Although Scott never touched Morigan, she knew the day would come soon enough.

Morigan looked into her nightstand drawer again, the leather bound book that had not been touched in years sat there, dusty and lonely. She picked it up and dusted it off, untying the bound before opening it to the first page. "My first day in the Underground…" She read aloud. This was her journal from the Underground years.

Morigan smiled as she read the poorly written adventures of a seven year old. In the first entry she made new friends, along with some enemies. Such as the guardians of the two doors, they confused the poor girl to almost picking the door to "Certain Death."

Morigan laughed as she read her thoughts on Jareth. "He's a boy who wears glitter! Who would have thought?" _'Oh Jareth…'_ Her lips curled into a warm smile at the thought of Jareth. Jareth was her dearest of friends. She remembered well of that first day when she met him…

The young Morigan had made a decision; she was going to pick the Blue door. These guardians were obviously not going to help her, and were just confusing her more as she stood there listening to their rubbish. "Okay guys, I'm going this way!" She announced in frustration, unaware of the presence lurking behind her as she walked to the door.

"And where do you think you're going little girl?" The voice was smooth as velvet; causing fear and comfort rush through the young girl. She turned to see the man behind her. He was tall, his hair an unruly blond mess. His clothes were strange to the young Morigan; he wore a loose peasant top and tight black pants, along with large black boots. "What are you doing in my Labyrinth?"

The young girl walked closer the man, hiding her fear as she looked at him curiously. "You're the Goblin King!"

The Kings lips curled into a slight smirk. "Well aren't you a smart little one." He knelt down to be eye level with her. "Now why don't you tell me, how did you get here little girl?"

"My name is Morigan, and I'm not a little girl!" She said, insulted by his words.

"My apologizes Lady Morigan." The Goblin King laughed in such amusement, her spunk intrigued him so. "Now, how did you get here?"

"I wished myself here." She smiled.

"Don't you know young one, that wishing yourself here would entitle you to…_staying_ here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your Majesty." She bowed her head. "I wished to meet the Goblin King for a day, not to be wished away forever."

The Goblin King looked at the young girl, knowing she was a smart little girl. He smiled once more. "Now, how did you know what to wish for?"

"My dad." Young Morigan beamed. "He tells me stories of you and the Labyrinth. He always said that if you ever wanted to visit, make sure your wish knows it's only a visit, and not a permanent residence."

"Your Father taught you well." He stood again, now towering over the young girl. He bowed before her, the smile never leaving. "Well Lady Morigan, welcome to the Underground." She curtsied again, as he held his hand out to her. "Come, walk with me."

Morigan felt tears forming in her eyes as she remembered that day clearly. From that day, she visited the Labyrinth religiously. She learned to wish herself closer to the castle though, mostly if she didn't want to travel the maze.

"I told you to shut up!" Echoed from downstairs.

Morigan looked to her door, a pit in her stomach as she walked towards it. She opened the door slowly and quietly, trying to hear if her Mother was okay.

She walked half way down the stairs, hearing sobbing coming from the kitchen. Morigan snuck downstairs, not hearing anymore yelling, just sobbing. She went into the kitchen to see her Mother sitting at the table. "Mom?" She quietly called out, walking over to her Mother.

"What do you want Morigan?" She asked harshly. "This is all your fault. He hates you, we can't be happy because of you." Morigan could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Mom, we should get you to bed…" Morigan reached out a helping hand.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted, slapping Morigan's hand away.

"Mom, please." Morigan could feel tears starting again. "Let's get you to bed."

Within that moment, Morigan felt her head snap back, pain forcing itself onto her. She reached for her hair, trying to pull it back, and keep the pain from being too intense. "She said she didn't want to go to bed, you idiot!" Scott shouted, pulling Morigan to the floor. Morigan landed with a thud; a loud yelp escaping her lips as she curled up. "Get up!" Scott grabbed her hair again. Morigan instinctively kicked as hard as she could, her foot making contact with Scott's shins. He collapsed to his knees, shouting obscenities as Morigan ran up the stairs.

Scott wasn't too far behind her; she barely made it into her room, locking the door behind her. He was banging on the door, screaming for her to open up. "Go away!" Morigan shouted back in a panic; she looked for a weapon somewhere. Her head suddenly turned towards her bed. Quickly she lied on her stomach, trying to reach for the crystal.

The door was beginning to break in; Morigan was running out of time. "I'm gonna kill you!" Scott shouted, breaking the door in just as Morigan grabbed the crystal.

Scott stumbled over to the girl, grabbing her ankle. She kicked him in the face, the crystal clutched in her hands. "I wish to go to the Labyrinth, right now!" She screamed. A whirlwind of glitter caused the world to blend together and fade, and soon Morigan would find herself at the entrance to the Labyrinth once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I know, three chapters in the span of two days! Well, I wanted to get the story going so people can have an idea as to what it offers. I hope you guys like it and please Rate and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jareth looked up from his office desk, the room was empty yet he could feel a presence. Something was off, not here, but in the Labyrinth and he could feel it. He stood from his desk and headed to the door that led to the hallway. He opened it slightly, hearing two servant Goblins in the hallway, gossiping as usual. "Did you hear?" One whispered. "There was a runner spotted in the Labyrinth."

"Is there a babe here?" The other asked confused.

"That's just it! There's no babe, but there's a runner!"

"Do you think?"

The other Goblin hissed. "Hush now! The King will throw you into the bog if you even mention that name!"

The Goblin spoke nervously. "But what if it _is_?"

"Let's just hope that it's a happy reunion then."

Jareth froze, his mismatched eyes burned with rage and anticipation. '_A runner, in my Labyrinth?'_ He thought as he headed back to his desk. "It can't be…" He sat down, misery setting in as the reality set in. "She could be back…" He conjured a crystal. "I could just take a peak…" Jareth quickly shook his head, throwing the crystal across the room, shattering it against the wall. "I will not let this get the better of me!" He roared, standing once more. He began pacing back and forth, trying to formulate any type of plan.

With that, the door to the office opened, revealing a concerned Sayne. He walked in, closing the door behind him and bowing. "Majesty."

"Is it true?" Jareth asked, a little harsher than he meant.

"From what we hear… there _is_ a runner in the Labyrinth…" Sayne admitted, not making eye contact.

"Who?" Jareth asked. "Who dares to run my Labyrinth, what intruder?"

"There a whispers Jareth…" Sayne, now looking into the mismatched eyes of Jareth, he could see the despair behind his eyes.

"Whispers? Of what?" Jareth inquired with such impatience.

"A young girl was seen by the pillars, closer to the guardians of the doors." Sayne said with much reluctance.

"If it's her, she will be here soon." Jareth turned from his friend, walking to his desk and running his hand over the top of the desk. "She knows this place like the back of her hand. No one is to go after her, understand?"

Sayne nodded. "As you wish, Majesty." Sayne bowed his head, leaving the office and heading towards an anxious Derryk.

"How is our Majesty this morning?" Derryk asked.

"Exactly how we imagined, miserable."

"Do we know if it's even her?" Derryk questioned.

"From what the whispers are saying… it's her."

"What is she doing back here?" Derryk and Sayne began walking towards the front doors of the Castle. "I thought she was never coming back?"

"Well, we were hopeful for a while that she'd change her mind… when she didn't, everyone gave up on her. It's been six years in her world, and about fifteen here. What in the Gods names brought her back? Maybe it's what we all hoped for in the end… or maybe something called to her. We may never know." Sayne was in deep thought, Derryk was unsure if he was making a statement or just collecting his own thoughts.

"Whatever this reason is, we better hope that their reunion goes well."

"Well, I think the definition of a decent reunion for them would be not catapulting her into the bog of eternal stench. That would be progress for our King." Sayne admitted with a smug smile.

"Oh come now Sayne, he's not _that_ childish?" Derryk stated. The room was quiet before both Fae laughed. "Alright, we can only _hope_ that he only has good intentions."

"Come my friend, let us prepare for the Princess's return."

* * *

Morigan walked towards the Guardians, they were laughing amongst themselves about something asinine. She walked forward, their laughter ceasing as they looked at her. "Well, look what we have here!" The red Guardian said.

"The Princess of Goblins has returned!" The Blue mocked.

"Very funny guys." Morigan sighed. "I need to get to the Castle."

"What brings you back lass?" The Red door asked.

"It's… " Morigan stopped. "It's a long one, now please Red, move over."

The Red door looked at the Blue door, then whispered to his partner below. He looked back up at Morigan once again. "First, you must answer a riddle, to prove you are still worthy."

Morigan groaned. "You couldn't make _any_ of my visits easy, how could I think this one would be different?"

The Guardians laughed. "Answer this riddle and we shall let you pass!" The Blue door started. "I tolerate the moon and stars, I can't abide the sun, Banish me with torch light, and you'll see me turn and run. What am I?"

Morigan looked at the Guardians, sighing. "Give me a minute." She said, running the problem through her head. _'I tolerate the moon and stars… I can't abide the sun. Banish me with torch light, and you'll see me turn and run… what can be amongst the moon and stars, yet not the sun…'_ Morigan's eyes widened as a smile came to her lips. She looked at the Guardians with a look of victory. "The answer is Darkness."

The Red and Blue Guardians roared with laughter, cheering her on. "Wonderful M'Lady! Wonderful! You may pass!"

Morigan smiled. "Thank you." She said, pushing through the red doorway and heading towards to the Castle.

* * *

"She can't be too far off." Derryk commented. The Fae's were standing in the gardens of the Castle. Trying to find some sort of relaxation before the unknown happened.

"If she was by the Guardians, I'd say twenty minutes." Sayne kicked a rock that was under his foot. "Assuming she remembers the path perfectly."

"Please." Derryk scoffed. "She knew the Labyrinth blindfolded." The Fae's laughed for a moment before returning to their serious discussion. "Jareth is still locked in his office?" Sayne just nodded. "We really should get him out of there."

"And get thrown into the bog? Yeah, no thanks." Sayne glared.

Derryk chuckled. "My friend, where is your sense of adventure?"

"There's a fine line between adventure, and good hygiene." This caused the Fae's to laugh a little more.

* * *

Morigan looked at the giant iron cast doors before her. "Goblin City." She muttered against the wind. "Alright feet, take me home…"

Morigan pushed open the iron cast doors, entering the boundaries of the Goblin City. She never felt so welcomed before, the atmosphere was so warm and comforting. It was like seeing an old friend for the first time in a long time, and knowing that it's okay to let your guard down again. She smiled slightly as she made her way through the Goblin City. Goblins were about their usual business, trading, arguing, and of course drinking. It was a normal day for the Goblins, most unaware of Morigan's presence. Others stopped dead in their tracks, seeing Morigan was like seeing a ghost. She felt nervous around those Goblins, would they accept her return?

Morigan headed towards the center of the Goblin City, the gates were already open as if awaiting her return. She walked through them, hearing Goblins whispering behind her as she kept walking forward.

Her heart melted in her chest as she took her first step up the Castle steps. The front door opened before she had a chance to collect herself. Two familiar faces walked through the front doors, smiling warmly as they saw her. "Lady Morigan!" Sayne smiled, rushing over to her for a hug.

Morigan was beaming as she hugged Sayne. "Sayne, Derryk!" She hugged Derryk before looking at them both. "You two haven't aged a day."

Derryk smiled. "Yet you have grown more beautiful, we always knew you'd be a looker."

Morigan blushed as Sayne ran his fingers through her hair. "Red? This is new!"

Morigan giggled. "It's something we do in the Aboveground when we need a change. But don't worry it's not permanent."

"Well, you look lovely regardless." Sayne commented.

Morigan looked around the two Fae's, then back to the two. "Where's his Majesty?"

Sayne and Derryk's smiles faded slightly. "He's… busy." Derryk tried to sound convincing.

"He doesn't wish to see me…" Morigan stated as a matter of fact.

"Don't worry your pretty little mind Morigan, he's just… in shock." Derryk tried to comfort her. "He'll come around, I promise."

Morigan nodded. "Very well then."

"So how long do we have the pleasure of your company?" Sayne asked, trying to change the subject with a smile.

"Actually… that's what I wanted to speak to the King about…" Morigan started. "I don't want to impose if he's not welcoming."

"Nonsense M'Lady, how long will you be staying?" Derryk asked.

"Um…well…" Morigan looked at the two with a weak smile. "Indefinitely?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This one's a short one, just wanted to get this out ASAP, and get the story line going somewhere. I promise it will get more interesting, but before trouble can happen, we need some down time of course. Let me know what you think! Review please!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Labyrinth or Jareth (though I wish I did. ^_^) or anything else that was from the mind of Jim Henson, a God among Mortals.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Well…that was a shock." Derryk admitted to his companion.

"Tell me about it." Sayne put his back to the wall, closing his eyes. "How do you think he'll take it?"

"Knowing Jareth? Angry at first, betrayed, then he'll welcome her with open arms." Sayne just nodded at his friend's assumptions. "I just hope it will be over quickly."

"Honestly, I think once she mentions she plans to stay forever, he'll be over this grudge in a heart beat."

"I hope you're right." Derryk sighed.

With that, Morigan came out of the guest room the Fae's took her to. She was now wearing a red dress with a black corset. The dress covered her decently, just still revealed enough to desire more. "You look lovely M'Lady." Sayne smiled.

"Thanks for letting me change gentlemen, my other clothes were kind-of gross." She admitted.

"Either way, you looked lovely." Derryk commented. "Shall we?" The Fae offered his arm to take, which she gladly took with no hesitation.

"Let's do this." She smiled to hide the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Relax, if he tries anything unwelcoming, we'll make him keep his distance." Derryk said, reassuringly.

"Yes, we'll keep the big bully at bay." Sayne joked, causing a giggle from Morigan.

The three of them walked towards Jareth's office. Stopping just in front of the door. Morigan walked away from Derryk and stood in front of the door. "Wish me luck?" She asked.

"All the luck we can give." Derryk said.

"And more." Sayne replied.

Morigan smiled weakly as she knocked on the door. "Enter." Boomed from the other side of the door, causing second thoughts from Morigan. Yet, with her head held high, she inhaled deeply and opened the door, walking into the room and closing the door behind her. Jareth was sitting at his desk, not paying any attention to the girl before him as he was writing furiously on a piece of parchment.

"Your Majesty." She curtsied.

Jareth suddenly stopped writing, dropping the quill onto the parchment as he looked up at the young girl. His mismatched eyes sparkling as he looked her over. "What are you doing here, little girl?" He asked, somewhat cold. Morigan was afraid to speak as the Goblin King stood from his desk, making his way over to her. He began to circle the shaking girl, examining her. This was no longer the little girl that visited him often, no, this was a woman, and she had blossomed beautifully.

"I'm hardly a _little girl_ anymore, Majesty." She returned the attitude as he stopped circling her, standing before her.

His cold expression softened for a moment as he placed his finger under her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "Funny. Could have fooled me." Morigan glared at the teasing comment, only causing Jareth to chuckle. "See? Only a little girl would get angry at such a remark."

"Well it doesn't help when the person giving such a '_remark_' is being a little boy." Morigan dared.

"And we have learned an attitude!" Jareth clapped, sarcasm dripping with every word. "Wonderful!"

Morigan sighed. "This was a mistake, I should have given you more time to cope with my return."

"Who says I was concerned over _your _return?" Jareth hissed. "It means nothing to my being." Morigan was slightly hurt by the comment. Granted after everything that has happened, seeing Jareth was the one thing she was looking forward to. Jareth could see her expression and guard drop, causing his to drop as well. "M'Lady." He purred. "To what do I owe the honor of your return?"

Morigan looked down. "I have a favor to ask…" She sighed. "I know, asking for something after leaving without a word, not exactly proper etiquette."

"Go on." Jareth said, noticing how nervous she was becoming.

"I need a place to stay…" She was brutally honest as she looked up into the beautifully mismatched eyes. "I have no home, none except here."

"And after six years, fifteen years in the Underground, you figured that it would be acceptable to ask?" Jareth hissed, turning away from the girl. His mind and heart were torn. He wanted so much to turn and hold the girl before him, confessing how much he truly missed her smile, her laughter, everything about her. Yet he felt weak for admitting such ideas, he could never! He was King after all, and a King was never weak. He wanted so much to show authority and turn the girl away. His heart however, had other plans. Sighing, he had no other choice. "You may stay as long as you'd like…"

Morigan smiled weakly as she went up behind the torn man, wrapping her arms around his waist, as though she were that young Morigan again, and hugged him gently. "Thank you, Jareth."

Jareth couldn't help but smile slightly, her touch felt wonderful. Morigan pulled away reluctantly, looking at the Goblin King and waiting for a reaction. Jareth wiped the smile from his face and turned to face the young woman again. "Of course, you cannot stay for free." A small smirk began to form at the corner of his lips.

"How can I earn my keep?" Morigan asked, a little concerned.

"You can stay at the Castle if, and only if, you clean up around here."

"Isn't that what the Goblins do?" She asked, somewhat angry.

"Why yes, it is." He moved closer to the girl, leaning his head down and resting his lips near her ear. "But you are the 'self-proclaimed' Princess of the Goblins, so why not work with your loyal subjects?" Morigan began to shake, she was unsure if it was out of anger, or the close contact from Jareth. "If it's too much to ask, you can stay with the Goblins by the bog."

Morigan clenched her jaw as Jareth stepped back to look at her, a sick amusement on his face. "What do I start with first?" She admitted defeat with the most unpleasant humility.

"I'll give you something easy." The dangerous smirk on his lips showed Morigan that what Jareth had in mind was not in any way the least bit easy. "Come."

With that Jareth left the room quickly, Morigan running out after him as she followed him down the hall. She glanced back at the confused and curious Sayne and Derryk. Morigan just shrugged, causing more confusion as she continued after the eager Goblin King. Jareth stopped in front of the door that Morigan recognized was to the library. "You want me to read to the Goblins?" Morigan joked with such a venomous tone.

"Even better." Jareth's evil smirk never left as he opened the door to the library. Saying the library was a mess, would be a mistake. The library was destroyed. There were books everywhere, in piles, just thrown all over the room. "Some drunken Goblins came in here and decided to rearrange the library."

"So I see…" Morigan's eyes were still wide. Did he really expect her to clean this?

"I want all the books back where they belong." Jareth turned, looking at Morigan, his eyes narrowed. "Every book is to go back to their rightful section and in alphabetical order, understand?"

"Sounds simple." Morigan dared, not letting her gaze falter away from Jareth's eyes.

Jareth chuckled. "Good luck with the sections that are not in English, but rather in Goblin and Fae." Morigan's jaw dropped as Jareth walked around her and to the door. "Don't have too much fun, Precious." He taunted, closing the door behind him and leaving Morigan to stare at the war zone called the library.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry this took so long. It's been a rough few days. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! To answer a quick question: Yes, Derryk and Sayne are BOTH boys. Thank you guys again for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it's so short! Also, enjoy the new character ;] Keep up the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but for my Original Characters. Jareth and the Labyrinth, though I wish I owned them, I do not. Jim Henson was a wonderful being and owns the rights to the movie and the character(s). I am but a humble servant.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Derryk was first to speak as the Goblin King returned to his office door. "So…how did it go?" He asked with the utmost care. Especially since the Goblin King was beaming now, which was a huge turn around from the passed few days.

"Where's Lady Morigan?" Sayne pressed.

"She has been permitted to stay, but of course she must earn her keep." Jareth pleasantly said.

"Well that's wonderful!" Sayne said, suddenly realizing what Jareth actually said. "Wait, in what ways?"

Jareth chuckled darkly. "I put her to work."

"Work? What for?" Derryk asked, almost appalled.

"Everyone here has a job to do, Derryk you are the general for my army, and Sayne you are my advisor and scribe. Everyone has a part to play, and that is hers until I think of a better idea."

"No, this isn't about earning her keep, or giving her something to do. This is your sick attempt at revenge, isn't it?" Sayne asked.

"Would you rather me throw her into the bog?" Jareth sneered. "Besides, this is only temporary." Jareth turned his attention to his office door. "Until I can cope with her being around again, that is. It'll keep her out of my way until then." He opened the door to his office, stepping into the room.

"And how long will that take, Majesty?" Derryk asked.

"As long as it needs to take." Jareth replied, closing the door behind him.

"Well, now what?" Derryk looked to Sayne in defeat.

"I suppose it could be worse?" Sayne contemplated all the ways the situation could have gone wrong. "She could have been turned into a Goblin."

Derryk sighed. "Let's go find her."

* * *

Sayne and Derryk finally found Morigan in the library; she was kneeling on the floor, and placing books together. "M'Lady?" Sayne called out as both Fae stepped over and around piles of books. "M'Lady, what are you doing?"

"Putting these in alphabet order." She stated simply, with a hint of malice.

Sayne looked at the pile she had finished, sighing. "You're going to be mad when I tell you this, but, this letter actually comes last, and this one here…" He said picking up a book. "The symbol actually is an 'E', not an 'N'."

Morigan groaned. "This is hopeless!" She moaned, throwing a book across the room, only to knock over one of the piles. "Seriously!" She exclaimed.

"Would you like us to help you?" Derryk offered, sympathetically.

"No, I wouldn't want you two to get in trouble on my account." Her anger melted away at the thought of getting her friends in trouble. She could never wish that upon them.

"Let us help, even just to point you in the right direction." Sayne smiled slightly.

Morigan returned the gesture. "I thank you, but I want to do this on my own. It'll give me time to think." Morigan did want the alone time to think everything over, her return here, what happened back at home. She also didn't want to get the two Fae's in trouble for helping her. Surely they would be if Jareth caught them. Morigan didn't want that for either of them.

"We'll bring you food okay?" Derryk said. "Let us know if you need anything." Morigan just smiled, reassuring them that it was okay for them to leave, even if deep down it wasn't. Once the Fae's left the room, Morigan sighed as she looked back down to the books before her. "How am I ever going to put these away?"

* * *

Jareth sat at his desk, his chin resting on his one hand as he watched Morigan through a crystal in the other. "Oh how you've turned my world…" He barely whispered as he watched her. "What is it about you Morigan? You were but a little girl with a big heart and a great sense of adventure. Yet you tried to grow up, and now you're right back where you started. Are you drawn to the Labyrinth, the way it is drawn to you?" He turned the crystal in his hand, the image of Morigan staying still as he watched her. "What is drawing you in?" There was a shy knock at the door interrupting Jareth from his thoughts. "Come." He commanded.

The door opened, revealing a stoutly Goblin holding a tray of food. He stumbled forward, offering the tray. "Is His Majesty hungry?"

Jareth waved the Goblin off. "Leave the tray." As the Goblin turned to leave, Jareth quickly stopped him. "Bring Lady Morigan a tray of food will you? She is in the library." The Goblin nodded nervously before rushing out and closing the door behind him. "See Morigan? I can be cruel, and very generous when the time calls for it." Jareth through the crystal in the air; the crystal then suddenly popped as though it were a bubble.

* * *

"Lady Morigan?" Sayne was now holding a tray of food for Morigan. Now she was placing books on the shelves, causing Sayne to wonder if she just gave up and was just putting them away. "Lady Morigan, I brought you food."

Morigan stopped to look at the Fae; he was smiling sympathetically as he held the food. She smiled politely and nodded. "Thank you Sayne, you can put it anywhere, I'll eat later."

Sayne nodded. "Don't work too hard okay?"

"Never." Morigan reassured him with a quick laugh. Sayne smiled fully now, leaving Morigan alone.

Morigan was starving at this point; she ran over to the food and began eating as quickly as possible; nearly choking in the process. As she practically inhaled her food, she suddenly heard a light chuckle. Morigan looked up, seeing a man, well Fae, staring at her. She quickly backed away from her food, wiping her mouth as he closed the space between them. "I apologize for starting you, M'Lady." His smirk was entrancing, and his bright green eyes were captivating… Morigan couldn't help but look him over. He was a tall slender Fae with wild black hair, yet very much shorter than Jareth's. He carried himself the way Jareth did, spoiled and overbearing with hubris.

"And you are?" Was all Morigan could find to say.

The smirk never left his lips as he bowed his head. "Forgive me for being rude M'Lady. I am Lord Calum."

"I've never seen you around here before, Lord Calum." There was something about this Fae that caused uneasiness within Morigan. Whether it was his smirk or just his demeanor, something was off.

"I could say the same about you." His smirk faded. "May I say, it is rude for any persons to not return an introduction, when it is formally given."

Morigan blinked a few times. "Oh, forgive me." She shook her head, curtsying. "I'm Morigan. Lady… Morigan as they call me."

"Ah, so _you're_ Lady Morigan?" He seemed more interested as he walked passed her to look at the mess in the library. "Your name is very popular amongst the Goblins. They seem very comfortable around you."

Morigan smiled slightly. "I've interacted with them a bunch of times. I used to come here when I was younger…"

"Indeed." Calum turned to look at Morigan once more. "I should think you would be an honored guest to the King, yet here you are acting as though you are a servant."

"I'm… well." Morigan sighed. "I'm earning my keep for staying here. I don't want to be a free loader."

Calum shook his head, disapproving. "Tsk. Tsk. What a pity. You would think a King who enjoyed your company would entertain you, and not with other Fae women in the dinning hall."

His comment stung Morigan. She was unsure why, Jareth could do what he wanted, yet for some reason she felt slightly jealous. "I didn't know we had guests."

"Of course, the King entertains many people he likes." Calum looked at Morigan now, smirking. "It's his way of giving back to them. It's a pity you have to miss it, cleaning." Calum walked closer to her, practically on top of her now, his mouth was to her ear. "However, I would leave any party to entertain such a beauty as you." His words caused Morigan to shudder, closing her eyes. Calum snapped his fingers, causing Morigan's eyes to snap open as he walked around her once more and to the door. "It was a pleasure Lady Morigan, I hope to see you more often." Morigan looked to where the book piles were, seeing they were now gone, and back on the shelves. She turned to thank Calum, only to see he had left.

"What an odd Fae…" She commented as she looked around the room. The horrible feeling setting in again as she thought of Jareth entertaining other Fae's while she worked hard in the library. "I'm sure it's nothing…" She muttered, walking over to her food. "This is only temporary Morigan, nothing more." Yet her words were not enough to convince her as she pushed her plate of food away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I wish, but I don't own Labyrinth or it's very sexy Jareth. That is all owned by Jim Henson.

**A/N:** Warning there is death in this scene. :D But I'm sure you guys will be okay with the ending. Let me know what you think and thank you SO very much to the people reading this story. I really hope you enjoy and that I can keep pleasing you all!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jareth stormed the hallways, angered over his recent visitors. Lord Calum was known for arriving unannounced and expecting a warm welcome party. Of course, he was always arriving with an assemblage of Fae's, mostly women. The women would swoon over Jareth, trying to keep his attention while Calum would go off with an incentive of mischief.

Jareth walked, closing his eyes in annoyance as he headed towards the library. Maybe teasing Morigan would bring his mood up? Unbeknownst to him, just thinking of the girl already had. Jareth opened the library door and walking inside half expecting Morigan to still be cleaning. When he saw the newly organized library and the sleeping girl perched on the sofa, he chuckled. "How did you do it?" He asked quietly to no one. As Jareth walked closer to the sleeping girl, he stopped short, feeling a sense of left over magic. "So you didn't do it, did you?" He stated more as a matter of fact than question. Jareth glared at the sleeping girl, before softening his expression as he watched her sleep. "Let's get you to bed." He sighed, picking her up in his arms.

* * *

Lord Calum stepped into his manor, walking with purpose as he headed towards the beautiful blond Fae that awaited him. A slight grin possessed her lips as she held out her hand, which Calum eagerly took, kissing it lightly. "Brother." Her voice was like song itself.

"Sister." Calum bowed slightly for his sister as she turned away from him, walking towards the main hallways. Although the terms of endearment were normal from Calum to Edina, they truly had a hatred for one another that was only satisfied by the demise of others.

"Tell me brother, what news do you bring of the Goblin Castle?" She asked as Calum caught up to her, now walking side by side.

"My Dear sister Edina, much has changed since our last visit together." A smirk was evident in his voice.

"Pray, do tell." Edina looked to her brother with eagerness. "Is the King accepting my proposal?"

"Not exactly sister." Calum stopped in his tracks as Edina glared at him.

"Then what is it? What do you trouble me with dear brother?"

"She's back." He stated, still smirking. "No."

"Oh yes." Calum began to circle his sister. "As much as it _pains_ me to see your plans fail." He snorted, controlling his laughter. "The Labyrinth has accepted her back as one of it's own. Quite possibly, equals?"

Edina thought for a moment, her lips pursed as her gaze wandered. She suddenly smirked before replying. "In that case, we will have to welcome her." Her attitude switched instantly as she began to walk down the hallway again. "I can still have my crown dear brother, all in good time."

As Edina left Calum alone, he took continued to smirk as he remarked. "Not if I get it first dear sister."

* * *

Morigan opened her eyes; another empty sleep had left her. She sat up slowly, the sun peering through the balcony as she stretched to greet the day. "M'Lady." A grumbled voice said, causing Morigan to jump.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you scared me." Morigan said, holding her hand to her chest. Her heart was racing as she stared at the goblin maid. She had never seen this maid before, and wondered what she was doing here. "May I help you?"

"The King requests that I see to your every whim." She said, walking over to the closet. "We must get you dressed and ready for breakfast."

"That's all fine and dandy, but may I ask… why?" Morigan was confused. It was just yesterday that the King made her reorganize the messy library, and was now asking her to breakfast? What was this madness?

"The King requests it." The Goblin asked in shock, as if Morigan questioning the King's wishes was treason.

Morigan nodded. "I suppose that's a good reason."

"Yes M'Lady."

"Please, just call me Morigan. I was never one for fancy titles." Morigan smiled warmly. "What may I call you?"

"Gunna." Gunna curtsied with respect, causing Morigan to roll her eyes slightly. Not so much at the Goblin, but just the gesture itself.

"Let's get me dressed."

Morigan wore a golden dress with a matching corset that was covered in flower design. She was unable to breathe for the first few moments when Gunna tied the back. She was finally used to the lack of breathing and took her breaths wisely as she headed down the hallway and to the dinning hall. Morigan walked inside, Jareth was already seated at one end of the table. "Good morning Jareth." She said, walking to her chair and sitting down.

"Morigan." He acknowledged.

"So what's for breakfast?" She asked, curious.

Jareth stared at her in part fascination and annoyance. "You'll see."

Morigan caught his mood and immediately went into defense mode. "I get that I hurt your feelings Jareth, when I left I mean. What else did I do wrong to offend you?"

"Who helped you in the library?" Jareth asked with a cold glare.

"I…" Morigan shook her head. "That's not what's important right now."

"Just answer the question Morigan. You are trying my patience. I am a generous being, I can give you anything and take everything; you know that. All I ask is your devotion and honesty."

"Jareth, I am being honest." She started. "I want to talk about us before we get into other minor details."

"What about _us?_" He mirrored. "I am the King of this castle and you are my guest. You are to devote yourself to me, not be a nuisance."

"I am far from a nuisance Jareth." Morigan glared. "If any of us are being a nuisance, it's you."

"How dare you speak to your King that way?" Jareth spat.

"I want you to be honest with me! I just want to know what I did to make you hate me so much?" Morigan pressed on.

"Maybe you should work on your manners and how you will speak to me, _before_ you go accusing me of such."

"Well maybe you should work on yours as well." Before Jareth got a chance to speak once more, two Goblins walked out with trays of food. They placed the food before the bickering pair and left without a word. Morigan kept her eyes to her food, trying to appear as though this conversation was not a bother to her. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, she could still feel Jareth's cold glare upon her.

"Why did you come here?" Jareth finally asked, causing Morigan to look up at him, unsure of what he meant.

"You asked me to."

"No, not to breakfast." Jareth sighed. "Back here, to the Labyrinth."

Morigan looked away from Jareth once more and down at her food. She played with what looked like hash browns with her fork. "It's…" She started. "It's difficult to say really…"

"Try."

Morigan looked at Jareth, feeling her stomach tighten as she met his glare with a softer look of her own. "I couldn't do it anymore."

"Do what?"

"Live amongst their reality… I tried for so long, I tried to grow up and live in the real world. I tried to convince myself that this place was the dream but… I couldn't tell what was real anymore." She took a breath. "Especially since I stopped dreaming, I felt like I _was_ in the dream, and the true reality was here all along."

"You stopped dreaming?" Jareth asked, his glare never softening, but his tone was a little concerned.

"Since the day my…" She stopped herself. "It's not important now."

"Now who's the dishonest one?" Jareth smirked.

There was a short silence before Morigan bowed her head. "Please excuse me." With that she stood from her chair and left the room.

Jareth sighed once more, not only was this girl so infuriating, she was also so enticing, he couldn't stand it. Jareth stood from his chair, one way or another he was going to find out why that girl was no longer dreaming.

* * *

A few hours had gone by. Sayne had gone into Jareth's office to talk to him about a letter he had received from Lord Calum. Little did he know what exactly he was getting himself in. "You want to do what?" Sayne asked in disbelief.

"You heard me." Jareth said nonchalantly. "I am going to enter Morigan's mind and figure out what has caused her to stop dreaming."

"And how do you plan to do this?" Sayne asked.

"When she falls asleep, I will place an enchantment to enter her mind and see what the trouble is."

"That's an invasion of privacy." Sayne folded his arms; he was not for His Majesty's new place.

"It will help me understand her more. I thought you'd be more excited for that?" Jareth smirked as a crystal appeared in his hands.

"What if you find something you wont like?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Entering a person's mind is dangerous, you know that. She could have thoughts or memories of things we shouldn't know." Sayne admitted.

Jareth looked into the crystal at the girl who had cried herself to sleep. She looked beautiful, even with the tear stained cheeks. "It's a risk I'll take."

Morigan had fallen asleep; crying did not help the situation at all. She lied on the bed, completely unaware that the thoughts she had blocked out of her mind for so long, were going to be invaded by the person she would never want to know…

Jareth had finished the enchantment and lied down on his bed. If he was to do this, he needed to be asleep as well. He soon found himself dozing off and soon awake in Morigan's hidden dreams…

* * *

Jareth stood in the distance watching the scene play out. There was a man imitating what appeared to be a Goblin. He was talking in an eerie voice and walking on his knees. He then heard a laugh that sent his heart soaring. That young laugh brought back so many fond memories, he glance over to the bed. There she was, the young Morigan, his dreamer. She had such beautiful dreams when she was younger, he couldn't help but peer into them some night.

"Again daddy!" She giggled.

The man got off his knees and sat on the young girls bed. "No more for tonight kiddo, I am worn out by these Goblins!"

"I want to go there, daddy!" She beamed. "I want to go to the Labyrinth and meet the Goblin King!"

Her father laughed. "Make sure if you ever wish yourself, it's only for a visit and not for a permanent residence."

The young Morigan smiled. "I know daddy." Her father kissed her on the forehead, getting up and walking over to the bedroom door. "I will have great adventures some day!"

Her father smiled. "When you do, you must tell me about them. Promise?"

"I promise!"

"Always?"

"And forever!"

Her father smiled. "Goodnight Princess of the Goblins."

Jareth soon saw the room fading and soon there was an older Morigan sitting on her bed, writing feverishly in a brown book. She looked maybe thirteen or so. The door opened and an older version of her father walked in. "Morigan, it's time for bed."

"A few more minutes!" She replied, finishing her last sentence. "Done!"

He laughed. "More adventures?"

"Always more." She beamed as he returned the smile.

"You'll tell me your adventures one day?"

"I promise."

"Always?"

"And forever dad."

He smiled. "Goodnight Princess."

Jareth suddenly felt a darkness pull at him, dragging him under and to another scene. This scene was not in Morigan's bedroom, but now in a white room with a simple white bed and a lot of beeping machines. There was a man on the bed; he looked terrible yet the gleam in his eyes made him recognizable. "Her father…" Jareth whispered.

The door opened and a slightly older Morigan walked in, clutching a brown tattered book that looked familiar. She walked over to the bed and sat down. "Goblin Princess." The man huskily whispered.

"Dad…"

"You've come to tell me of your adventures?" He coughed slightly.

Morigan began to tear up. "Like I promised."

"Always."

"And forever…" Morigan opened up to the beginning of the book and began reading. Jareth then realized what she was reading really were all the adventures she had in the Underground. His heart broke as he watched her read the adventures to the ill man before her.

After she finished the book, she looked at her father who smiled. "Goodnight Princess." He whispered.

* * *

With that Jareth was suddenly awoken from the dreaming realm, and now back in his room. He was experiencing a cold sweat as he surveyed the room. He inhaled deeply before getting out of bed and heading to the library. Jareth walked inside and noticed the fireplace was going. He walked forward to see Morigan sitting on a chair by the fire, just staring into it. "Morigan?"

She snapped out of it, turning to look at him. "Majesty." She said, shifting to stand up.

Jareth raised his hand. "Please, stay seated." Morigan settled back to her earlier position. "What are you doing awake?"

"I… I dreamt." She admitted mouse like.

"And?" He asked.

"It was…" Tears slid down her cheeks as she looked at him. "Wonderful."

"May I inquire as to what you dreamt?" Jareth pulled a chair over, next to Morigan's.

"I relieved the time with my father…" She looked at him. "And even though I felt such despair… I felt comfort."

"Why is that?"

She smiled slightly. "You were there."

Jareth looked at the girl, slightly confused and relieved. "We should get you to bed."

"No." She said. "I want to stay here. Stay with me?" Morigan shifted herself once more, this time leaning back so she could fall asleep.

Jareth watched her until she fell asleep once more, and before he himself fell back asleep, he whispered one last word. "Always."

* * *

**A/N**: See, we can have nice things too. :P Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! I'll update soon enough!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Labyrinth or Jareth. Thought I wish I did. They belong to Jim Henson

**A/N:** I felt bad for not being able to update so I am giving you TWO chapters in one day! Whoa! Plus the other one was kind-of depressing so I wanted to add a silly chapter to bring some smiles to people's faces. Hope you enjoy it! Review! Thanks again for everyone who's giving this a chance!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

A day had gone by since Jareth entered Morigan's dreams. He wanted to talk to her more about it but being King had its duties as well. He knew today he'd have free time; all that was left was to find the girl. He had a hunch to try the gardens, so he left the castle in search of Morigan. He found her sitting on the grass holding a daisy as she watched the sky. Jareth walked over to her, she smiled, patting the grass next to her. "Sit with me?"

"What an honor." He teased with a light smirk. Jareth sat next to the girl, watching her pick the petals off the daisy. "Now why would you do that?"

"It's a fortune teller." She laughed. "I used to do it when I was younger.

"What fortunes will it tell?" Jareth asked, somewhat amused.

"Whatever you ask it. Well, as long as it's a yes or no question."

Jareth chuckled. "And what did you ask it?"

Before Morigan was able to respond, Sayne began to walk over. "Your Majesty, we have a visitor!" Morigan turned her attention to the woman next to Sayne. She was a slender blond with gorgeous eyes. She was wearing a tight corset dress that showed off her assets. She was beaming as Jareth stood, helping Morigan to her feet as well.

The two walked over to the Fae woman, he smile never leaving her lips. "Lady Edina." She offered her hand as Jareth kissed it gently. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I came to see what has you hiding from me, Majesty." She smirked, looking at Morigan quickly before back at the King.

"Ah yes, Lady Edina, this is Lady Morigan from the Aboveground."

"A human, how cute Jareth." Her smirk was poison, this woman was not a friend to Morigan and she could sense that. "I didn't know you still kept pets." Before Jareth had a chance to say anything, she snaked her arm around his, laughing lightly. "Come Jareth, let's go have a chat, shall we?"

Jareth looked back to Morigan, nodding as he left with the Fae woman. Morigan waved slightly, feeling her cheeks flush red. She wasn't sure if she just hated that woman, or was upset that Jareth left with her. "She can't hold a candle to you, M'Lady." Sayne commented with a smile. "She's just looking for power."

"Does Jareth know that?"

"Oh he does." Sayne replied. "He has obligations to the members of his court. Don't worry about it." Morigan nodded. "Will you come with me to bother Derryk?"

Morigan shook her head. "No thank you Sayne, I think I want to relax a little."

Sayne nodded. "Of course M'Lady."

Morigan once again was alone in the garden. She sighed deeply, pulling the daisy petals off quicker now. "What's the use?" She said tossing the daisy to the side. "I just wanted to ask him about my dream the other night…" Morigan lied back on the grass, watching the clouds in deep thought. She was still alarmed by her dream the other night. Granted last night she did not dream again, but the night before, that was something. Morigan had an idea as to why she couldn't dream… she didn't want to. She didn't want to remember what happened, she wanted to block it out of her mind so she could move on. It wasn't a healthy thing, but it was what she needed to do. She wanted to ask Jareth for help, knowing full well he was the King of Dreams and all. He'd surely be able to help her, right?

* * *

"I don't see why we need to do this?" Derryk asked groaning.

"It's for lady Morigan!" Sayne said, picking up the Fae army's armor. He took the breastplate and placed it over him. "Just think of her!"

"I get the idea of why we are doing this, I just don't understand why _I_ still have to dress like this?" He asked looking at himself.

"Because this is how we used to play, remember? Morigan and I were knights, Jareth was the evil wizard-"

"And I was the Princess." He glared. "But that was years ago, do I REALLY need to be wearing this dress now?"

"It matches your complexion wonderfully." Sayne teased.

"You're lucky I'm in this thing, or else I'd chase you down and hit you."

Sayne just laughed. "It's just to make her smile Derryk."

Derryk sighed. "Grab the armor for Morigan, the sooner we do this, the faster I can get out of this dress."

Morigan opened her eyes, as shadows seemed to creep over her. She sat up and began laughing as she stared at Sayne and Derryk dressed up like a knight and a Princess. "You've got to be kidding me."

"We brought you armor too." Sayne said handing her the breastplate and a shield. "We wanted to remind you of why you're special to us."

"Even if it means wearing a dress." Derryk sighed.

"Thank you guys." Morigan hugged Derryk and Sayne quickly. "But we don't have an enemy." Morigan confessed, putting the armor on.

"There are bunnies in the rose bushes." Sayne said.

"Bunnies?" Derryk asked. "I am to be captured by bunnies?"

"What a pathetic Princess." Sayne joked.

Derryk sighed. "I'll go by the bushes."

Morigan laughed again as Derryk waddled away to the bushes. "Thank you, really." She smiled at Sayne.

"Anything for our Princess." He smiled, kissing Morigan's forehead. "Now let's go get those bunnies!"

"To the Princess!" Morigan cheered, grabbing the shield Sayne left for her.

* * *

"She's a human Jareth, she has no value here." Edina said sipping on tea.

"She's not just a human." Jareth spat. "She's much more."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had feelings for her." Edina glared as Jareth stared out the window.

Jareth watched Morigan and Sayne chase rabbits in their armor, while Derryk stood with his arms crossed, in a dress. "She's just special to me."

Edina stood from her seat, placing her teacup down and walking closer to Jareth. "She can't be your queen." Jareth turned and looked at the Fae. "I can be, I am royal; I can give you a full Fae heir. I ask to be yours Jareth, your faithful and committed wife. Forget the girl."

Jareth looked back out the window, then back at the Fae. "The Goblin servant will see you out, they need their evil wizard." He said with a smirk as he left the room, and Edina alone.

"They're everywhere!" Sayne yelled, pointing at the rabbits with the stick he found.

"We'll never win at this rate!" Morigan laughed.

"Help." Derryk said with little to no emotion as he watched the rabbits scramble across the garden.

"It seems my rabbits have slowed you down." A voice called from behind Morigan and Sayne.

They both turned to see Jareth standing there in a long blue robe that was opened to reveal a darker blue sparkled shirt and his normal leggings. "The wizard!" Sayne and Morigan shouted, holding their shields.

"We'll defeat you!" Morigan laughed.

"I'd like to see you try." With that, Jareth whipped a crystal out of mid air, chucking it at a rabbit. The crystal burst before actually hitting the creature and suddenly made it the size of a horse.

Morigan laughed in amazement. "Wow." She walked over towards the rabbit only to have it scamper off.

"You may want to catch that before it eats Goblins!" Derryk called out.

"I see the dress still fits." Jareth teased.

"Yeah, yeah." Derryk groaned.

"Let's take him down Lady Morigan!" Sayne commented. "You distract him, I'll get the Princess!"

Morigan laughed as Sayne ran over to Derryk, trying to pick him up and throw him over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" Derryk yelled as Sayne tried to carry him off.

"Get the Wizard Morigan!" Sayne yelled, now dragging Derryk away.

"What brought this on?" Jareth asked, amusement adoring his face.

"They were trying to cheer me up." Morigan admitted sheepishly.

"Why, were you upset?" Jareth asked, moving closer to the girl.

"It's just been a long few days." Morigan admitted; noticing Jareth was only inches away from her now. They both looked into each other's eyes, inching a little closer, only to suddenly be distracted when they heard Derryk yelling off into the distance at Sayne.

"I'm sorry for what's happened." Jareth breathed a sigh. "I do wish to speak to you about your dreaming though."

Morigan held up her hand. "Later, let's just have fun."

Jareth smirked. "Why young knight, you think you can challenge me?"

Morigan smiled once more, holding her shield up. "Bring it Wizard!"

They two laughed, only to hear galloping behind them. Jareth's eyes widened as he realize the rabbit was coming at them. He quickly grabbed Morigan out of the way as the giant rabbit ran by them, nearly missing them. The two fell to the ground with a thud, Jareth on top of the laughing Morigan. "Morigan! Are you all right?" She was laughing too hard to reply. "I'm glad your life being in danger is funny to you." Jareth hissed.

"It is though!" Morigan laughed. "I was in danger from a giant bunny!"

Jareth thought for a moment before chuckling. "I suppose it is a _little_ ridiculous."

"Ahem." The two looked to their left to see Derryk with his arms crossed and Sayne with a newly forming black eye. "We leave for a few moments and you two are getting comfy?" Derryk asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The bunny attacked us." Morigan pointed in the direction the rabbit ran.

Jareth quickly rolled off the girl and stood up, brushing himself off. "I think it's time to head inside for dinner."

"Me too, I'm starving." Morigan said getting up. "I'm going to go wash up."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Gentlemen, we shall see you inside." Jareth said, leaving before Morigan. Morigan soon followed, keeping her distance from Jareth as they both headed inside.

Sayne looked at Derryk with a smirk. "They're so going to fall for each other."

"Let's just hope they don't fall too hard…" Derryk said.

"No such thing." Sayne said wrapping his arm around Derryk's shoulder. "No such thing at all my friend." Derryk rolled his eyes, pushing Sayne into a rose bush. Sayne laughed as Derryk walked away, leaving him to fend for himself. "Wait, what about the giant rabbit?" Sayne yelled out.

* * *

Edina watched the scene from one of the rooms in the Castle. She didn't leave right away as she was instructed. Instead, she watched the group run around, and the sudden creation of a giant rabbit the size of a horse. She suddenly heard clapping, causing her to turn around to see the smirking Calum. "Bravo sister."

"What do _you_ want?" She hissed.

"You seem to be losing to a human." Calum laughed as he looked outside. "Is that a rabbit?"

"Jareth made the rabbit bigger for the girl." Edina snorted.

"Hm." Calum turned away. "Interesting."

"What is?" Edina asked.

"What he's willing to do for this human, we may be able to use that to our advantage." Calum was beaming.

"Pray, do tell." Edina tried not to give away too much emotion to her brother.

"We will throw a ball and invite this human as the guest of honor. The human will drink and eat her fill, but you know how fragile these mortals are. They can't handle a good poisoned drink, now can they?"

Edina grinned. "No, they can't." Edina looked back out the window. "Looks like I _will _be queen sooner than I expected."

* * *

**A/N:** like I said, it's a silly chapter. I just wanted to bring up the mood for a little bit. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own the rights to Labyrinth, or Jareth, or any other characters I use. They all belong to Jim Henson.

**A/N: **Hey guys, this is a longer chapter as a thank you to all of you who are reading! It's so awesome getting e-mails saying I have a new follower! Keep it up! Now I just need reviews! So please, send them my way! This is what I like to call a "Set-up" chapter. Basically, interesting things happen, as well as a lead up to things to come. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! Be nice!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Dinner was a little more awkward than anyone would have liked. Derryk and Sayne talked more about politics and the latest news regarding their jobs. Jareth showed little to no interest in what they had to say, but more in the way Morigan's lips would curl slightly in a polite smile to certain things that were said, and how it would they'd really curl into a full smile and sometimes laughter.

Morigan on the other hand, forced herself into the conversation, trying to seem completely absorbed in what the two Fae's had to say… no matter how hard it was to not peer at the opposite end of the table. Something had changed in her mind earlier that day, she had gone from contemplative, to angry, to content, and now to… hell if she knew what she was feeling at this very moment.

Derryk cleared his throat, causing Sayne to look up at him questioningly. "Well, I think it's time to retire. Don't you Sayne?"

"So early?" Sayne asked; only to receive a death stare from Derryk as his eyes shifted from Morigan to Jareth. Sayne suddenly got the message, his eyes widening. "Oh, yes! I am very tired, look at me." Sayne yawned obnoxiously, only to cause Derryk to roll his eyes.

"Majesty, M'Lady." Derryk said respectively as he stood from his chair, bowing. Sayne followed the gestures almost immediately and soon the two left the room.

Jareth was on to their little game, however Morigan was not. She looked across the table sheepishly. "Is it really that late?"

Jareth couldn't help but chuckle. "Not at all." Jareth watched Morigan as her attention suddenly went back to her food. She suddenly had some insight on Derryk and Sayne's plan. "How did he die?" Jareth found himself asking, not really sure if it was a controlled question, or just word vomit. "If you don't mind…"

Morigan looked up at him, slightly shocked. "No, I don't…" Morigan fiddled with her hands a little before answering. "He had cancer." She watched Jareth's expression, unsure if they had cancer, or anything equal to it in the Underground. "It started in his lungs, and eventually ate away at every other organ…"

"I'm sorry." Jareth sighed sympathetically. "I wish I had known then."

"That's my fault Jareth." Morigan admitted. "I really thought that if I gave all this… my dreams, everything here up, I'd get over the whole ordeal." Morigan took a sip of the wine in her goblet. "He was the reason I ever started to imagine, he was the reason I ever even thought of wishing myself here."

"Well I am thankful for that." Morigan looked at the Fae across the table, his smile was sincere causing her to shiver slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back." Morigan felt as though she could cry. She never wanted to abandon the Underground, but at that time and place, she felt she had to.

"I'm sorry I never went after you." There was a long pause; Morigan and Jareth stared at each other, their minds racing with questions, anything that they could say to direct the conversation to a different direction. Jareth suddenly stood up, averting his eyes away from the girl. His expression a serious one again, he was returning his mindset back to the Goblin King. He'd be damned to show any weakness, even if it was to the girl who captured his every thought. "Sayne and Derryk were right, it is getting late." Jareth nodded. "I bid you a good night."

Morigan nodded as Jareth left the dinning hall, leaving her alone. She sighed deeply. "What was that about?" She took another moment to herself before standing. The Goblin servants came into the room, along with Gunna, her Goblin maid.

"M'Lady, it's time to get you ready for bed." Gunna grunted slightly.

Morigan nodded, gently smiling, even if it was a forced one. "Of course."

* * *

Jareth sat on the railing of his balcony, just like he had done the day before Morigan's arrival. He stared at the night sky, looking up at the moon. "By the Gods, what am I doing?" He muttered. "I have a castle to run, I cannot let feelings, whether or not they are true, get in the way." Jareth formed a crystal, playing with it for a moment before finally getting bored and throwing it out the window. The crystal smashed mid air causing glitter to fall gracefully towards the ground. "Sleep is going to be impossible…"

* * *

Morigan lied awake in her bed, staring at a spot on the wall. It had felt like eternity she lied there, even though in reality it was probably an hour or two. She groaned, rolling onto her back, and then back to her side. Finally, she gave up and got out of bed all together. Morigan headed over to her closet, grabbing a long white robe to cover her nightgown. If she couldn't sleep normally, she'd have to read it out of her. "To the library it is." She muttered, leaving the room and heading down the hall.

She wandered for a few moments before realizing the rooms had changed position all together once more. The Castle did this occasionally, reminding her just how magical this place really was. Lucky for her, she still had a sense of where the rooms did move. Most of the time, the rooms would just move down one, or across the hall. Only once did she ever find herself walking into a room that had been turned upside down, or from a different side of the castle.

Finally, Morigan came upon a familiar door, opening it gently and closing the door behind her. She began to walk forward only to stop in her tracks. She was so ready to open a book and read, but someone had already beat her to it. He stood there by the fire, reading a book in one hand, and propping himself up against the wall with the other. He was not wearing a shirt, just his normal white leggings. Morigan had trouble looking away at first, the way the light of the flames hit his body made her weak in the knees. She quickly shook her head as she noticed Jareth smirk slightly. "You should be sleeping."

"So should you." Morigan took a deep breath before trying to play off that she wasn't bothered by his lack of clothes. "What are you reading?"

Jareth closed the book and stood up straight. "I wanted to read up on other theories on dreaming."

"Oh?" Morigan asked. "You, the King of Dreams reading up on dreaming?" She couldn't help but tease him. "Why's that?"

Jareth's smirk faded slightly. "I want to help you dream again." Jareth tossed the book onto the chair closest to him as he watched the girl before him. His face was blank of any emotion, except for his normal serious demeanor. "Your dreams were so vivid and colorful, it would be a shame to have them end."

Morigan blushed; moving closer to Jareth and the chair the book was tossed on. "I was a little girl then, I'm sure my dreams have changed." Morigan bent down, picking up the book and opening it to skim the pages. "Anything good?"

Jareth had moved closer to her, walking slightly behind her as if to read over her shoulder. "I only just started." He admitted. "But I think I may have a few theories already."

Morigan shuddered as she felt his warm breath on her neck. "And what are they? The theories I mean."

"Another night Morigan, it would be a lot to go through tonight." Jareth sighed slightly.

Morigan turned and looked at him. His eyes seemed darker, filled with something she had never seen before as she stared into them. The mismatched colors were always breath taking, yet tonight there was something different in them. Morigan closed her own eyes, just to escape his. She breathed. "I'm glad I decided to come back…"

Jareth thought for a moment before speaking. "Why _did_ you come back?" He asked gently. "The real reason?"

Morigan stuttered as she opened her eyes to look at Jareth. He was a little closer now and making the air still. "My mother, and her boyfriend…" She started. "They were falling apart and I couldn't be in that situation anymore."

"Did they hurt you?" Jareth asked, frowning slightly.

"No…" Morigan lied, trying to forget Scott pulling her hair, and the bruise on her ankle. "It just wasn't a healthy environment." Morigan's eyes started to pool with tears, tears she couldn't really understand. She had already cried the pain of that day away, yet couldn't help but feel weak all over again.

Jareth placed his hand gently on her cheek, wiping away one of the fallen tears that managed to escape. "No one will ever hurt you again, not while I'm around." He cooed.

Morigan whispered a "Thank you." As he gently stroked her cheek, causing her to shuddered once more. She knew Jareth was moving closer, his lips only a few centimeters away from her own. She wanted so much in that moment to reach up and close the remaining space between them. Yet before anyone was able to do anything, the library door opened revealing a small drunk Goblin, causing the two to jump and stare in that direction. The Goblin hiccupped and passed out right on the floor, as if he didn't even notice the two. Morigan smiled slightly, trying to suppress a laugh as Jareth glared at the beast.

"To the bog with him…" Jareth grumbled, turning back to Morigan.

The two looked at each other in almost disbelief, were they really about to kiss? Is that what they wanted? Was that what they always wanted? Morigan quickly cleared her throat. "It's late, I really should go to bed now." Jareth just nodded as Morigan left the room quickly and silently.

"I can't be weak." Jareth turned his attention to the fire. "I cannot let myself falter, not like I had just done." His expression turned almost hateful. "She needs to learn her place, she can't have such control over me. I'm the King damn it!" Jareth turned away from the fire, storming out of the library and back to his room. He couldn't let his feelings get the best of him. It showed weakness, and as King that was a dangerous thing to show. For his Castle, for his Labyrinth, for his sanity, and for her safety… he had to push her away.

* * *

"Your eye looks better." Morigan commented with a smile as she walked with Sayne in the garden.

"He hit me good, didn't he?" Sayne laughed. "I guess we can't dress him up anymore."

"What a shame." Morigan laughed.

"My thoughts exactly." Sayne beamed. "So, you and Jareth, how's that going?"

"What do you mean?" Morigan asked.

"Oh come now, you two were all over each other in the garden. You can't hide anything from me."

Morigan thought of the other night when Jareth and her almost kissed. Did that really happen? Morigan realized it had been three days now, and she had not even seen Jareth to talk to him about what happened. He must have been that busy…she hoped. Quickly, she shook her head of the thoughts. "There's really nothing, he was saving me from the rabbit… speaking of which…" Morigan looked around the garden, spotting the rabbit in the distance. "We should probably return him back to his normal size, it's been three days. His friends must be terrified of him."

"Jareth will get to it later, I'm sure." Sayne looked over at the rabbit, then back to Morigan. "Don't think I'm dropping this conversation."

Morigan smiled. "Oh of course not, but if you'll excuse me, I have things to tend to." Morigan ran off and towards the giant rabbit, leaving Sayne to chuckle behind her. She knew she was safe from that conversation for now. It's not like anything was happening between Jareth and her, they were old acquaintances reuniting after a long time. That was all.

Morigan walked up to the giant rabbit, he seemed to be used to people at this point as she reached out to pet him. "It's a wonder what magic can do, is it not?"

Morigan turned, the smile on her face fading as she recognized the Fae before her. "Lord Calum…" She curtsied slightly.

"The beautiful Lady Morigan." His grin was almost threatening as he reached out for her hand, kissing the top of it. He lingered for a moment before letting go of her hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"To what do I owe this visit?" Morigan asked, her guard up.

"I want to apologize for the rudeness of my sister the other day." Calum started. "She can be very…" Calum took a strand of Morigan's red hair, running his fingers over it before letting it go. "Possessive."

"Your sister?" Morigan breathed.

"Lady Edina." Calum replied as though the name meant nothing to him. "Your competition."

"My competition?" Morigan asked. "Competition for what?"

"For the crown of course." Calum scoffed. "You can not tell me you are not after the crown as well."

"I'm really not though…" Morigan said.

"Hm. I suppose that is believable." Calum began to circle Morigan. "I mean, it's not like you had a chance with a King, being mortal and all."

"What would mortality have to do with it?" Morigan glared as Calum returned to her vision.

"My dear, the King is immortal. You are nothing but a plaything to him. Once you get old, and trust me, you will get old. He will cast you aside. You are just a pet my dear, don't you forget it." Calum caressed Morigan's cheek. "But for now, I must say you are quite lovely. I can see why His Majesty would bother with a mere mortal."

Morigan shuddered, pulling away from Calum, only to cause a more amused smirk on his face. "He's not like that, he would never treat me as a '_plaything'. _He's kinder than that."

"Sure Precious." Calum stroked her cheek with his index finger. "But when you die, do you really expect him not to move on to the next best thing?"

Morigan turned away, walking away from Calum. She had to get as far away as possible from him or else she may hit him. He was so infuriating, in fact most of the Fae's here were. She knew Jareth wouldn't treat her like nothing, she knew no matter what they were friends. She had nothing to worry about… right?

* * *

"I think it would be a wonderful idea." Edina smiled, her sincerity never wavering. "I feel just awful about the way I treated her, and so that there are no hard feelings I want to make things right."

Jareth looked at her skeptically. "So you and your brother are throwing a ball in her honor?"

"Just to make her feel at home, and show her she is accepted for her… mortality." Edina barely could spit out the word. It was as though the very word were poison.

"I suppose." Jareth agreed reluctantly. He knew he really had no choice in the matter. If the court went, he was expected to go. Which in turn meant, he had to expose Morigan to a pit of sharks. This was not going to go over well.

"She is expected to learn obedience as well as manners." Edina added. "We won't want her to feel… overwhelmed by the rest of the guests, now do we?"

Jareth sighed. "How long do we have to teach her?"

"Three days."

"Three days?" Jareth opposed. That was not enough time to teach any being the manners of an Underground ball. "You're mad!"

"I already sent the invitations Jareth. She must learn our ways or she will not make many friends and may offend the court." She smiled sweetly, winking at Jareth. "I know you can do it."

Jareth rubbed his temples. "I need to think, please see yourself out."

"I can't wait to see you at the party Majesty." Edina bowed, leaving the room with a wicked smirk. As she closed the door behind her, Calum was waiting across the hall, his arms crossed.

"Well?"

"In three days we will have her right where we want her."

"Dear sister, in three days, she will be dead." Calum returned her smirk as the devious siblings left the Castle.

* * *

"Why did the King summon us?" Morigan asked walking side by side with Sayne and Derryk.

"He said it was important so I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Derryk shrugged.

"Maybe it has something to do with the large rabbit that disappeared into the Goblin City this afternoon." Sayne joked.

Morigan giggled. "I _highly_ doubt that."

The three laughed as they entered the throne room. Jareth was already there, sitting upon his throne with one leg draped over the side. He was glowering as he watched the three suddenly drop their smiles and walk forward. "You asked to see us Your Majesty?" Sayne asked, bowing.

"We have a problem." Jareth glared at the three.

"How so?" Derryk replied.

"We were invited to a grand ball, hosted by Lord Calum, and Lady Edina." Jareth scowled as he spoke their names. "They wish to hold it in honor of Lady Morigan."

"Can't we decline?" Morigan asked as a pit in her stomach formed.

"I'm afraid not." Jareth got off his throne and walked over to Morigan. "That's not entirely the bad news."

"I can't take anymore bad news, what else?" Morigan grimaced.

"We have to teach you the proper mannerisms of a Lady of the Underground." Jareth's lips curled into a slight smirk. "That should prove rather interesting."

"What must I learn?" Morigan asked almost eagerly. "I'll learn whatever I can."

"We must teach you to speak properly, how and when to speak rather. We must teach you proper eating, breathing, sitting, social behavior. Oh, and we must teach you to dance."

"Dance? I can't dance!" Morigan began to panic.

"It is custom for every Lord and Lady to dance Morigan." Jareth smirked, his expression still hard.

"How long do I have to learn?" Morigan asked in defeat.

"Three days."

"And how do you plan on doing all this Majesty?" Sayne asked skeptically.

"It's quite simple. I don't." Jareth said walking to the doors. "You two will." With that, he left the three alone to stare blankly at each other.

"Three days to teach her all that?" Derryk groaned. "That's impossible."

"We are going to need help." Sayne started to smirk, looking directly at Derryk.

"Oh no… no, no, no." Derryk objected. "You wouldn't!"

"What is he so worried about?" Morigan asked.

"We are going to ask the one person we know who will help us." Sayne's smile was dangerously mischievous.

"And who might that be?"

"My betrothed…" Derryk groaned. "Nathara."

* * *

**Extra Babble: **Thanks for reading! Review and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please Read!: **Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to post, I'm usually pretty good at updating quick. Anyway, hang in there, the chapter after this will be more interesting. I'm sorry this one isn't so great, but we get to see Nathara and her crazy side so enjoy her, I promise she won't be this bad for long. This is another filler chapter, but I promise after this one, everything will start moving along more. Sorry this one is kind-of short.

Also! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I must tell you, CeresMaria, I read your review at work and laughed out loud. My coworkers looked at me as though I were insane. So thanks!

Keep the reviews coming! It keeps me interested in writing, and I hope you guys hang on and keep reading! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Jareth and the Labyrinth and any other characters from the movie I choose to use are just that. From the movie. Creations of Jim Henson.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Derryk paced back and forth as he, Sayne, and Morigan waited at the front steps of the Castle. He was shaking and so nervous he could barely speak. Morigan leaned over to Sayne, whispering. "Should I be worrying about Nathara?"

Sayne chuckled. "Not so much you, as Derryk." Sayne joked. "She's a lovely lady, however, when given a task, she will fulfill it… by any means."

"So why is Derryk so worried, shouldn't I be more afraid?"

Sayne smiled. "You'll understand soon enough, I promise you."

Morigan nodded, dropping the conversation. She was very concerned about her meeting Nathara, especially with the way Derryk was acting. She turned to Sayne again; almost reluctant to be asking him so many questions, but this one seemed important. "Have you seen Jareth today?"

Sayne looked at her with an intrigued expression. "No, why?"

"It's just, he's been very distant… has he been really busy or something?" She asked child like.

Sayne's expression went to a sympathetic one. "That I can't tell you. He is King so he's probably just busy. I'm unsure Morigan, I apologize."

Morigan nodded. "Thanks anyway."

"By the Gods she's here!" Derryk paced even more frantic now, looking at Sayne and Morigan. "Don't panic everyone, just remain calm!"

Morigan giggled. "Shouldn't we be telling _you_ that?" Her response caused another chuckle from Sayne as the two of them watched Derryk's face turn ghostly white.

A carriage entered through the Castle gateway and up to the main steps. Within a few moments the coachman walked to the carriage door, opening it to reveal a white-gloved hand. A Fae woman came from the carriage, she stepped onto the ground. She had chestnut hair that shined brightly in the sun, with gorgeous chestnut eyes to match. She was wearing a powder blue dress that showed off her slender figure. She smiled sweetly as she looked directly at Sayne. She bowed, offering her hand. "M'Lady." Sayne bowed in return, taking her hand and kissing the top of it lightly. "May I introduce you, this is Lady Morigan." Sayne smiled, moving aside to present Morigan.

Morigan smiled nervously, curtsying slightly. Nathara sighed, rolling her eyes. "We have much to work on." Before Morigan could object, Nathara's attention was already on the shaking Derryk. "And what do you think you are doing Derryk?" She scoffed. "No hello? No bow? How are we to teach this human anything if you can't even show her proper etiquette?"

"I…well…" Derryk stuttered.

"You, well, what?" Nathara growled. "You are useless sometimes Derryk, that's why you need me." Nathara then turned her attention back to Morigan, who was staring wide eyed at this point. Nathara smiled. "Come Morigan, it's time we get started and not waste our time with these imbeciles." Morigan stuttered now too. This Fae seemed so proper when getting out of the carriage, and now she was a very bossy, arrogant woman. Nathara sighed impatiently. "Not you too. I see they are already rubbing off on you. No matter. I love challenges. Come." Nathara wrapped her arm around Morigan's, and practically dragged her inside, leaving Derryk and Sayne to watch after them, wide eyed.

"Well… that wasn't too bad?" Sayne commented questioningly.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Derryk turned and sat on the steps, his head in his hands.

"You're the general of the Goblin army, you've seen many battles, and this…_this_ is what makes you sick?" Sayne laughed.

"Try being engaged to her." Derryk groaned.

* * *

"Now the first lesson we must learn my dear is simple." Nathara started with a smile. The girls were now sitting in the dinning room, Nathara sat across from Morigan, and had already managed to bother the Goblin staff to bring them plates and silverware. Morigan had rope tied tightly around her chest, and to the chair, keeping her back straight, and unable to move. "Proper dinning techniques."

"That's all fine and dandy, but may I ask as to why you tied me up?"

Nathara chuckled. "A Lady must always sit upright, and must be able to eat like so."

"I can barely reach the table though!" Morigan outstretched her left arm, unable to reach her silverware. "How am I expected to eat if I can't even reach my fork?"

"A Lady must never over eat."

"That explains why I've never seen a fat Fae…" Morigan muttered.

"There will be none of that side table conversation, Morigan! You are to be silent until spoken to, understood?" Morigan nodded, only to cause Nathara to sigh. "You can answer me."

"I have three days Nathara, forgive me for not being so eager, I don't really want to go to a party that's being thrown by some Fae who hates me."

Nathara looked at Morigan sympathetically. "Who might that be?"

"Lady Edina, I think her name is."

Nathara suddenly frowned. "That no good cow." Morigan stared at Nathara wide eyed. "She has no manners herself. Morigan, I vow to make you so proper, Edina's head will fall off."

"Thank you?" Morigan was unsure if that was something to thank her for, or what.

"Now." Nathara smiled mischievously. "Let's try again, shall we?"

* * *

"Calum, we have received a letter from Malcolm of the dark lands, what is this?" Edina held the piece of parchment in her hands as she stared at her brother.

Calum was sitting with his feet up at his desk. He looked at his sister with a slick smile. "My darling baby sister, it's just a good will offering to our neighbors in the West. Do not fret your pretty little head."

"What is this _army_ he speaks of?" Edina asked, trying to read more of the letter.

Calum stood up, walked over to his sister and gently took the paper. "Sister, we have more important things to discuss then what a silly dark King fantasizes about. Now, tell me. How is our ball coming along?" His smile was cruel, filled with such wicked malice, it scared even Edina.

"Well… brother." She cleared her throat. "I don't know what colors I wish to theme."

"Let's make it interesting, shall we? How about we use red and black?"

"So dark?" She asked.

"Well, we will be having a funeral right after, now won't we?"

Edina thought for a moment before smiling slightly. "I shall get the colors ready." She left the room with her smile, leaving Calum alone.

Calum crumpled the parchment in his hands and tossed it in the air where it inevitably turned to dust. His smirk faded as he turned towards the window, looking out at the darker side of the Underground. The Castle was small and insignificant in the distance. "Show me this army Malcolm, and you will have an alliance worth keeping once I am King…"

* * *

Normally, the sounds of any glass shattering; or rather anything for that matter dropping was usual in a castle full of Goblins. They were clumsy creatures that broke many items, daily. This would never cause a stir amongst those who lived in the castle, in fact, they were so used to it that if nothing broke, they'd be concerned! Jareth's concern however was not of silence, or the sound of plates dropping, no, it was the sound of plates dropping in addition to a woman yelling. Curious, he left his office and headed to where the sound was coming from. He soon found himself in front of the dinning room doors; this was where the sound was coming from. Jareth opened the doors and walked inside, his glower suddenly turning into an amused look as he saw Nathara pulling tighter on the rope that held Morigan to her seat. "A Lady must sit up straight!" Nathara shouted. Jareth chuckled to himself before clearing his throat. The women looked up, Nathara's expression was that of excitement to see Jareth, and Morigan's was that of relief. "Majesty!" Nathara walked over to Jareth, holding out her hand gracefully. Jareth, smirking now, accepted her hand and kissed it gently. "Have you come to see my progress?"

Jareth looked over to see Morigan mouthing the words 'Help Me.' which only caused more amusement as he looked back at Morigan. "As much as I do enjoy this display of… whatever it is you are doing. May I just inquire as to why Morigan is in fact tied up?"

"Ah, yes." Nathara beamed. "A Lady must sit proper and of course upright when sitting, dinning, and just being presentable. This is a trick my very own Mother used on me."

"Intriguing." Jareth mused. "And how are Morigan's lessons going?"

Nathara's face dropped slightly. "She's a lost cause, I don't understand how she lacks such mannerisms in the first place."

"I already told you, we don't have to know this in the Aboveground. It's outdated!" Morigan answered.

"And lesson two is already a failure. Speaking out of turn." Nathara sighed. "I say Jareth, if it were any one else teaching her she would surely fail. Luckily I am here to save the day, as per usual."

Jareth laughed as he watched Morigan's face turn red with utter frustration. "Well I will leave you two to your lessons. Nathara, try not to kill her please?"

"I cannot make _any_ promises. Proper etiquette can be deadly." Morigan's eyes went wide as Jareth simply winked at her before turning and leaving her alone once more with the over zealous Nathara. Nathara turned around, her smile plastered to her face as she spoke. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

After a long and tiresome day, it was finally the end of day one. Jareth had walked into the dinning hall one more after a tiresome day passing edicts and hearing petitions from the Goblins. He was particularly annoyed when two Goblins fought over a worn out boot. He sighed deeply, rubbing his temples as he entered the hall, hearing Sayne laughing to himself as Nathara belittled Derryk. The three of them stopped and stood, turning to Jareth and bowing. Jareth nodded, allowing them to sit as he sat. He looked at them all, then down the table to notice an empty seat. "Where is the lady Morigan?" He asked, his eyebrow raising. "Did you scare her off Nathara?"

Nathara giggled. "No Your Majesty, she will be joining us shortly. Apparently we must go over arriving on time as well."

The three men chuckled slightly before Derryk spoke. "I'm sure she did wonderfully today."

Nathara glared in his general direction. "You are not teaching the girl, I am." Derryk glared back. If it were possible, their glares would cause electricity to spark across the table.

The door opened causing the four Fae's to look over. Morigan walked through the door, her posture impeccable with the demeanor of royalty. Nathara beamed as she watched Morigan bow to Jareth before taking her seat. Derryk muttered. "See, she did wonderfully." Only to be kicked under the table by the glaring Nathara.

"You're on your way to becoming a presentable lady." Jareth joked, raising his goblet. Morigan smiled, mirroring his gesture. On the inside however, she was screaming to retaliate with some sort of remark. Yet, she was afraid her shin would become a victim to Nathara, just like Derryk's.

Dinner was pretty silent, Morigan barely contributed to the conversation, just as Nathara had instructed. She was silent unless spoken to, which made Nathara proud, yet Jareth a little uneasy. Although he was enjoying being able to get away with witty banter, he missed the retaliation. Morigan and Nathara were first to leave the table, Nathara screaming more instructions to Morigan as they exited the room. Derryk shook his head. "I have to marry that…"

Jareth and Sayne just laughed as Jareth excused himself quickly. He left the dinning hall and headed to Morigan's chambers, still unsure of what to make of this evening.

Morigan locked herself in her chambers, collapsing onto her bed and screaming into a pillow. "This is horrible!" She shouted before rolling over to face the ceiling. "I have two more days of this?" She groaned. There was a knock at the door, startling Morigan. She dreaded the thought of it before Nathara. "Who's there?" She called out.

"Don't worry, I won't be screaming at you." Jareth joked from the other side. Morigan heaved a sigh of relief before getting up to open the door. She opened the door, ready to comment at his joke, only to see an empty doorway.

"Jareth?" She asked, peering out into the hallway. Shrugging she returned to her chambers, closing the door.

"Locks can't keep me out." Morigan yelped as she turned to the direction of the voice. Jareth was sitting on her bed, smirking slightly. "Magic, remember?"

"If you came here to make fun of me after today, you can leave. I'm not in the mood." Morigan retorted.

Jareth's face turned hard as he stood, walking closer to her. "I came to tell you that I am proud of your progress."

"She's crazy Jareth!" Morigan spilled. "She's going to kill me, I swear!"

Jareth roared with laughter. "Precious, she's tough when she needs to be. I can assure you that she's truly harmless."

"Tying me to a chair isn't harmless." Morigan retorted.

"Just wait until dancing lessons tomorrow." Jareth's sly smirk returned.

Morigan just groaned, causing Jareth to chuckle again. "I hope this will be worth it."

Jareth placed his finger gently under Morigan's chin, forcing her to stare into his mismatched eyes. He smiled warmly before moving closer to her. His cheek was touching her cheek as he whispered in her ear. "It will be most rewarding, I can assure you."

Morigan closed her eyes, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. "How so?" She breathed.

She felt Jareth pull away from her slowly. She opened her eyes to see him looking down on her, his face soft but still serious. "Get some rest Morigan, tomorrow is going to be strenuous." He leaned forward, kissing her forehead and left the room.

Morigan inhaled deeply, her heart racing. She was unsure why he had such an effect on her… or rather, what that effect exactly was. She came back to reality, groaning once more. Tomorrow was going to be horrible, and Morigan had a plan to hide…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N PLEASE READ:** I love updating, you guys rock so why not update? Here's a long chapter for you as a thanks to people reviewing! HOWEVER! Before I post chapter 11, I ask that I get AT LEAST **5** reviews.

Yep, being greedy here ^_^ A lot of you are reviewing which I enjoy immensely! So thanks you to those who are reading and reviewing and of course, enjoying! I really enjoy writing this story and I can't wait to reveal more to you about what's going on! So keep the reviews coming!

This chapter is pretty interesting from just understanding Jareth's world a little more. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own the rights to Labyrinth or Jareth or any other character I chose to use from the movie. They belong to Jim Henson.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Morigan didn't have a chance to hide; instead she was awoken early with the smiling face of Nathara. "Good morning Morigan."

Morigan groaned, her voice groggy. "What time is it?" She sat up. "Is the sun even up?"

"Hardly." Nathara scoffed. "We have much to do, get dressed and come with me to the Royal Court room."

"The Royal Court room?" Morigan asked sitting up now.

"We are going to watch His Majesty pass an edict today." Nathara said as Gunna opened the door. "Gunna will have you dressed and ready, don't be late, this is a very good lesson in learning structured monarchy."

"Are we normally allowed to go in and watch?" Morigan asked, standing up now.

"We were actually requested to join." Nathara said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh?" Morigan asked as Gunna picked out a dress for her.

"M'Lady." Gunna said, taking a light green slim dress with a corset, from the closet. Morigan walked over to Gunna, slipping behind the white divider and began changing.

"Yes, we were requested." Nathara repeated.

"By Jareth?" Morigan slipped the green dress on, turning around for Gunna to lace up the back.

"No, by Lord Calum." Nathara spat.

"Calum?" Morigan nearly gasped, not from the shock of Lord Calum, but from the sudden jerk back from Gunna tying up her corset.

"He told Jareth that it would be good practice for you to see how our monarchy works. Granted I do agree with him on that, I cannot help but feel there's a hidden motive behind it."

Morigan walked out from behind the divider, Nathara smiled in approval at her outfit. "I take it no one truly likes Calum, or Edina for that matter."

Nathara's smile faded slightly before she became serious once more. "I want to warn you Morigan. Whatever happens in the Royal Court room; do not take it the wrong way. Please."

"What do you mean?" Morigan asked.

"His Majesty may seem a little… different when you see him." Nathara admitted. "Don't take it personally. It's for appearances." Morigan nodded. "Not all Fae treat humans as kindly as I treat you." Morigan smiled nervously as Nathara laughed. "Come, we must leave."

Morigan turned to Gunna with a weary smile. "Thank you."

Gunna bowed. "Good luck M'Lady."

Morigan and Nathara walked into the Royal Court room, a room Morigan had never been in before. There were four rows of seats, elevated in the back and getting lower to the front. There were two tables set up front and what looked like a high desk where an empty throne sat. Morigan looked around the room, noticing a few Fae noticing her and whispering amongst other Fae. Morigan grew nervous.

Nathara nudged Morigan's arm and whispered. "We will sit there." She said pointing to balcony seats where a few other Fae men and women were seated. Morigan nodded as Nathara wrapped her arm around Morigan's arm, guiding her towards the stairs.

"Lady Morigan!" A voice called, causing Nathara to stop, sighing. The two turned around to see the smiling Calum as he walked over to the two. "And Lady Nathara, what a pleasant surprise seeing you here."

"Lord Calum." Nathara offered her hand politely, which he took graciously. "I see you've come slithering from the rock you came from."

"Only to bother you." He kissed her hand and then took Morigan's, which caused a bigger smile to his lips. "The ever beautiful Lady Morigan. I see you've come to learn a thing or two about court?"

Morigan nodded. "I've come to learn as much as possible."

"Brilliant!" He beamed. "I know you will do well." He then turned to Nathara, leaning a little closer so only the two of them would here his comment. "Even with this _Muppet_ teaching you."

Nathara gritted her teeth, only to have Morigan step in front of her, bowing. "Lord Calum, it's been a pleasure but we must be going now." She then looked to Nathara. "We need to find good seats." Nathara cooled down slightly, nodding.

"Of course My Ladies. Enjoy the show." Calum smirked as Nathara and Morigan left his sights and to find seats in the balcony.

"I hate him." Nathara hissed."

"I gathered that." Morigan commented as they sat down a little father from everyone else. "May I inquire why?"

"He has always been bothersome to me." Nathara sighed. "Even after his Father…" Nathara shook her head. "Never mind, it's all rubbish now."

"Well…" Morigan placed her hand on top of Nathara's. "If you ever need a friend." Nathara looked at the smiling girl, a smile of her own replacing her frown.

"Thank you Morigan."

The rooms' aura changed and everyone grew silent. As the main door opened, all the Fae's stood, as Jareth walked to his throne. He waved them quickly and then sat, allowing everyone else to sit.

Jareth's face seemed harder than normal. He was glowering over his subjects as Sayne sat at a desk to his left. "We will hear the first proposal." Sayne called out.

* * *

After what felt like hours, the first proposal came through concerning the Fae army, which Derryk spoke upon their behalf. Nathara smiled when Derryk made good arguments and commented on how "Stupid" he was when he didn't. Morigan determined based on this that Nathara must have loved him… somewhat.

"The next proposal is on the Goblin City." Sayne called out. "Lord Calum, your proposal."

Lord Calum, with his arrogant demeanor, stood and walked to the middle of the room, speaking eloquently as he looked everyone in the eye. "I have come to the conclusion that it is not only reasonable, but fair, that we force Goblins to combine their homes to make room for more… useful things. The Castle needs more resources as we are all aware, and we can expand our borders to creature a bigger and broader Castle compared to other Kingdoms. We are looked upon as inferior with our 'Goblin Right' rubbish. We need to destroy some of their homes and make way for a bigger Kingdom."

Morigan turned to Nathara in shock. "He can't do that…"

Nathara sighed. "He's been proposing it for a long time now… more and more Fae's are siding with him each time."

"It's not fair to the Goblins!" Morigan protested.

"Morigan!" Nathara hissed. "May I remind you, we have no say in this and are as powerless as anyone. It's the King's jurisdiction if he decides to rule in favor or against this."

"He wouldn't…" Morigan turned her attention to Jareth.

Jareth had one leg swung over his chair, he was in deep thought as he listened to Calum. Granted his Kingdom was smaller than other Kingdoms, yet he had to take in account the Labyrinth and the Goblins. He couldn't just force the Goblins to combine homes to make room for a bigger Kingdom… could he? "Lord Calum, this isn't the first time you have brought this proposal to our court. Although the idea of expanding our Kingdom is definitely a wondrous idea, we must take in account our Goblins. They too are citizens of this Kingdom and we must respect their boundaries as well. I will fail this proposal until further notice."

Morigan smiled to herself. "Thank you Jareth…"

"As you wish, Majesty." Lord Calum bowed and headed back to his seat.

The court was then adjourned; Fae's stood and began talking to one another about the events that had happened. Morigan and Nathara stood, leaving the room and heading down the hallway. "So what do you think?" Nathara asked.

"Court is definitely boring, and above all nerve wracking. I can't even fathom how Jareth does it."

Nathara laughed. "He's King, he has to."

Morigan nodded with a smile. She looked forward and noticed Jareth standing in the hallway, rubbing his temples. "There's Jareth!" She said somewhat excited as she walked with a quickened pace towards him.

"Morigan!" Nathara whispered harshly as she watched the girl practically run up to the King.

"Jareth, hey." Morigan said with a smile. Jareth opened his eyes, turning to look at Morigan. He glared at her then to Nathara as she ran up beside them.

"You will do well in teaching her how to approach the King." Jareth spat, turning and walking away.

"What…?" Morigan barely whispered as Nathara took Morigan's arm again.

"Remember what I told you this morning?" Nathara said. "About the King keeping up appearances?"

Morigan nodded. "But we were alone…" Morigan looked at Nathara. "It's just the two of us in this hallway, but for him."

There was a short silence before Nathara nodded. "Come, we have to begin today's lessons."

* * *

"Did you see Morigan was here today?" Sayne asked Derryk as the two walked down the hallway, and away from the other Fae's.

"I did not see her, but trust me I heard." Derryk commented. "She was quite the topic today."

"You'd think they'd never seen a human before." Sayne joked.

"Some of them were saying nice things, that was until Calum came over and had something to say." Derryk added. "He seems to be up to no good, just like we thought."

"I'll kill him." Sayne said. "If he dare try to mess everything up, I'll kill him."

"I don't think that slander is all we have to worry about with Calum." Derryk sighed. "There is talk."

"There's _always_ talk." Sayne groaned.

"It's about Malcolm." The two Fae stopped in their tracks.

"What about the King's alliance Malcolm?" Sayne asked, questioning his friend.

"I hear the alliance is being shaken by an outside force." Derryk commented. "Some say Calum has a plan with it."

"This is just '_Talk'_ though."

"Let's hope so…"

"Does His Majesty know?" Sayne contemplated on the whole situation.

"To an extent. He knows as much as we do. He knows of just… '_Talk_'."

Footsteps echoed down the hallway causing the two Fae to two to the direction of the sound. They saw Nathara standing a little further down. She was frowning, as she looked them both up and down. "I need your help. Now."

"Yes M'Lady." Derryk stood straighter, bowing his head only to cause a chuckle from Sayne.

The two Fae followed Nathara down the hallway and to the ballroom. Sitting on the floor was Morigan; she was now wearing the outer skeleton of a ball down, with no fabric over it. The outer skeleton flipped up slightly as she sat there. "Oh my." Sayne said with a chuckle. "Some people were not meant to dance."

"She's going to kill me." Morigan groaned as Derryk helped her up.

"Derryk, you lead and I will coach Morigan on her steps." Nathara ordered as she walked over. "We will do a waltz with a slight pick up."

Derryk looked at his fiancé. "Are you sure that's appropriate for a beginner?"

Nathara glared at him. "One and Two and… You're not dancing Derryk!" She ordered. Derryk's eyes went wide as he took Morigan's hands and showed her where to place them.

"I apologize for stepping on your feet." Morigan smiled slightly.

Derryk smiled back. "Let's dance before she lights a fire under our behinds… literally."

"One and Two and, Derryk! Lead, don't follow!" Nathara shouted. "And One and… Morigan stop looking down!"

Derryk stopped Morigan and turned to look at his fiancé. "If I'm doing _so_ bad, why don't _you_ teach her?"

"I'm a woman Derryk, I know to follow, not lead!" Nathara said.

"Exactly!" Derryk laughed sarcastically. "You don't know how to lead so let me do it!"

Nathara bit her lip, her eyes still narrowed as she glared at her fiancé. "Then do a better job at it." She simply said, causing Sayne to laugh.

"My dear Nathara, let's show them how it's done." Sayne said shaking his head and offering his hand.

Nathara looked at him before agreeing. "Right. Morigan, Derryk, watch us." Nathara accepted his hand and soon the two were dancing.

"They make it look easy…" Morigan grumbled.

"They were both raised for this sort of thing." Derryk chuckled. "So of course they are going to show us up."

Sayne and Nathara then stopped dancing. Sayne then walked over to Morigan. "Now, how about dancing with someone who knows how to dance." He said sticking his tongue out at Derryk. Derryk grumbled, walking over to Nathara.

Morigan laughed as Sayne took her hand and soon started to dance with her. Although she was a little better with Sayne, she was still not getting it. After stepping on Sayne's toes many times, she quickly pulled away. "Okay, okay! I think we need to take a break."

"It's okay, only seven of my toes are broken, I have three more to spare." Sayne joked, causing laughter from Derryk, and Morigan to hit his arm playfully.

"What in the Gods names is going on in here?" A voice boomed from the door.

The group turned to see a slightly amused Jareth walking over; he was now looking at what Morigan was wearing. "We are teaching Morigan to dance." Derryk said.

"If that's what you call it." Nathara commented.

Morigan glared. "I'm trying!"

"Here, let me help." Jareth said, his arrogance evident as he walked over to Morigan, offering her hand. She looked at him, hesitating at first before nodding and accepting it. "Let's get some music playing, shall we?" With that, there was music.

"Show off." Sayne shouted with laughter.

"Magic is never showing off." Jareth teased as he looked at his partner. "Ready?"

"Ready…" Although Morigan was still upset about earlier that day, she knew she had to learn dancing at any cost.

Jareth and Morigan began dancing to the waltz, and as if Morigan was not just stepping on Sayne's toes, she was dancing like a pro. "Don't think, just go with it." Jareth commented as they continued to dance. Morigan had cleared her mind of everything… well almost everything except Jareth. They continued to dance for a few moments before Jareth spoke. "I wish to apologize for earlier. You came to me at a very inconvenient time."

Morigan nodded. "It was my fault, I should have listened to Nathara…"

"About?" Jareth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She said that most Fae will not accept a human… and that you had to keep up appearances."

Jareth smiled slightly. "Well, both are true. Most Fae are uneasy around humans, mostly because most humans are farmers, concubines, and even servants. No human has the luxuries you do. And as for appearances, unfortunately in front of the Court, I will need to be distant from not just you but most people. It's for my own protection and for me to be able to see who I can trust."

"Well you can trust me." Morigan argued. "You've known me since I was little."

"Can I?" Jareth asked. "You did leave without saying good bye."

Morigan was slightly offended. "We discussed that… I had good reasoning behind that."

"How do I know you won't just leave again?" Jareth forced.

"I lost the crystal you gave me to transport from worlds."

Jareth chuckled. "Fine, but can I trust you not to do anything stupid?"

Morigan gasped now more offended. "Like what?"

"Oh I'm sure we can find something for you to get in trouble with." Jareth teased.

"I wish you were more open with me." Morigan commented, unsure if it was to herself or to Jareth.

"How so?" Jareth asked.

"You leave me in the dark for most things, and I hardly see you anymore, it's like you are avoiding me or something. What did I do wrong?"

"Morigan… you've done nothing wrong." Jareth sighed. "These are… very hard times. Please understand."

"Then let me help." Morigan looked into his eyes. "I want to help."

"You can't help." Jareth partially scolded the girl. "You wouldn't understand."

"Then help me to understand." The two stopped talking and continued to stare into each other's eyes. The music had come to a sweet stop, and so had they. Yet, for some reason, they still were in dance position, their eyes still locked.

After what felt like forever, Sayne cleared his throat, causing Morigan and Jareth to pull away from each other. "Well, she seems to be doing much better." He commented.

"Very much so…" Nathara's eyes were wide, her body stiff as she began to see the tension between Jareth and Morigan.

"I think we should… go get ready for dinner." Derryk said, pulling at Nathara, who pulled at Sayne. The three practically ran from the room, leaving Morigan and Jareth alone.

"Don't push me away Jareth." Morigan said, looking down. "I may be the only one willing to put up with you."

Jareth chuckled darkly. "And I may be the only one willing to put up with _you_."

Morigan couldn't help but smile wryly. "Derryk was right, we should be getting for dinner."

Jareth simply bowed as Morigan began to walk passed him. She quickly stopped as she heard him speak one last time. "You did wonderfully today… dancing I mean."

Morigan smiled to herself as she left the room. She knew today was slightly successful. She survived another lesson from Nathara, she experienced her first Royal Court hearing, and now she felt one step closer to getting to know more about Jareth… and yet still feeling quite deep in darkness.

* * *

**Last Thing: **Thanks again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Please Read: **I know, I haven't gotten 5 reviews yet, but I figure this chapter will prove worthy of reviews haha. Here's the chapter right before the Ball, it's a long one. I figured that since the Ball will have A LOT of crazy things happening during it and will be a long chapter, that I should at least give you guys one more before it. So, please enjoy, review, and get ready for the next chapter, which, might I add, will change the story and our characters.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own the rights to Jareth, the Labyrinth, and any other character I may use. It is property of Jim Henson.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Morigan had awoken during the middle of the night, and had trouble falling back asleep. She had left her room and headed to the gardens. Even though it was still dark out, the fairies and the mushrooms lit the garden with a beautiful fluorescence. Morigan walked over to a somewhat hidden patch of flowers and sat down, enjoying the feel of the warm night breeze against her skin.

"You should be careful out here… there's a giant rabbit running around somewhere." A voice chuckled softly.

Morigan turned her head to see Jareth, the moon reflecting off his very light blond hair. She smiled slightly. "I'm not scared of the rabbit."

Jareth returned the smile. "You're not scared of anything, are you?"

"Eh, not true." Morigan teased, turning away from Jareth and staring back at the gardens.

"Oh?" Jareth asked, an eyebrow rose as he sat next to the girl. "Now what does the brave knight who battled the warlock fear?" Jareth teased as Morigan laughed.

"Now if I told you I'd have to kill you."

"I don't think you could." Jareth smiled sincerely.

"No… you're right." Morigan breathed a sigh. "We're never going to get much sleep, are we?"

"No, I don't think so." Jareth chuckled. "Your wandering keeps me awake."

"How do you know I'm wandering in the first place if you, yourself wasn't already awake?"

"True." There was a short pause before Jareth changed the subject. "It's a gorgeous morning. This is my favorite time… it's when the moon begins to fade, yet the natural lights of the Underground keep its memory alive."

Morigan smiled. "It's beautiful. Easy. Safe." She looked at Jareth, who was already looking at her. Her cheeks turned slightly red as she immediately looked away. "Do you think we can pull this off after tomorrow?"

"Pull what off?" Jareth asked.

"The Ball."

"I believe you can do anything." Morigan turned to look at Jareth once more; he was a lot closer than before. His face was once again merely inches from hers, just like that night in the library. She felt a shudder creep down her back as her eyes closed, just before Jareth closed the gap between them…

Morigan sat up straight, the bright light of the sun filling her chambers, causing her to wince. "Oh good, you're awake." Nathara said, picking out Morigan's outfit with Gunna. She studied the startled girl before speaking again, cautiously. "Something wrong?"

Morigan thought for a moment… '_That was a dream?_' Her heart raced slightly before she shook her head. "Nothing. Just… rough night." She put her best fake smile on, trying to convince Nathara.

"Right, well, we have a lot to go over today. We have last finishing touches and of course we need to have you fitted for your gown. Gunna will tend to that." Nathara began rambling her checklist. "We have to run over manners and gestures once more, practice dancing real quickly, and make sure this dress fits."

Morigan blinked a couple times before speaking. "That seems like a lot for one day."

"Well I did have a lot more planned for yesterday but after the Court meetings and Derryk forcing me to leave the ballroom so you and Jareth could be al-." She quickly shut her mouth, nodding. "It won't be too much to handle." Morigan eyed the Fae as she nervously fiddled with her hands, and turning to Gunna. "Let's measure the Lady, shall we?"

"Yes Ma'am." Gunna nodded, holding a tape measure.

"Come." Nathara ordered, Morigan quickly obliged, heading over to Gunna and was then measured for a gown. "I'm thinking green, with the normal ball gown bottom, open sleeves at the bottom and typical neck line for a lady."

"Yes Ma'am." Gunna nodded. "She will look beautiful."

"Of course she will; this is our Morigan we're talking about here. My duckling becoming a swan." Morigan laughed.

* * *

"The big day's tomorrow." Derryk commented, leaning back on a parlor chair, his arms crossed and his feet up on the wooden table. "How do you think our fair maiden will do?"

"She will be perfection." Sayne said, taking a sip of wine from his goblet. "As long as Jareth here doesn't provoke her." Sayne joked, yet still serious.

Jareth chuckled. "Provoke her, how?"

"Don't tease her too much!" Derryk chimed in.

"In more ways than one." Sayne added.

Jareth cocked an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

"Oh come now!" Sayne said, placing his goblet on the table that Derryk's feet were on. "You'd have to be an idiot to not see the tension between you two yesterday!"

Jareth gritted his teeth. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Jareth, she could not dance to save her life until you came in." Derryk commented. "The way you two just looked at each other, it's as if the world only consisted of the two of you."

"That's what I wanted her to believe, so she wouldn't be nervous." Jareth politically stated.

"Right, and pigs fly." Sayne said.

"You know I can make it so." Jareth chuckled, causing Derryk to laugh as well.

"Just… if you do not intend to make something of this… don't lead her to believe you do…" Sayne's voice was mouse like. He was torn between his friend's feelings and the feelings of Lady Morigan, the young girl who stole everyone's hearts the day she arrived. His intentions were not to have either of them in pain… but it seemed that it was inevitable.

"We have more important matters right now." Jareth waved his hand signaling the conversation about him and Morigan were over. Jareth walked to his desk, and sat down in his chair. "Should I be worried about Malcolm and Calum?"

"We have intercepted a letter from Calum to the Dark Kingdom… however it revealed nothing useful." Derryk sighed, getting up from the chair. "And we have heard rumors that Malcolm was invited to the ball tomorrow."

Jareth pursed his lips. If Malcolm was in fact invited to the ball, then that meant that he felt that Calum was an important person. Or he could possibly be showing up to have a visit with Jareth. The possibilities were seemingly endless, and most of them pointed to a broken alliance. "We cannot lose Malcolm to Calum. That could not only ruin our trade, but also cause war." Jareth rubbed his temples, stress taking over. "We have had an alliance for over one thousand years, why now? What is Calum offering him, what is in it for him?"

"We will find out." Derryk bowed. "I will have spies patrolling the routes between Calum's manor and the Dark Kingdom."

Jareth shook his head. "No. Not until after the ball."

"But sire." Sayne interrupted.

"If word catches on that we are not trusting Malcolm, that could end the truce here. We need to play ignorance and depending on how the ball goes, it will determine our next course of action."

"That is wise Jareth, however, we have a lot on our plate that day as it is… seeing how Morigan will be on display." Sayne added.

"What if that is part of what Calum has planned?" Derryk started. "Maybe this is a way to show some sort of weakness from the Goblin Kingdom, especially if Morigan were to mess up."

Jareth's eyes narrowed. "Then we don't have much time to train her."

"There must be more to his plan." Sayne added. "We can't just assume that Morigan messing up tomorrow is the big to do. There has to be more."

"Let's not assume." Jareth's voice was deep and commanding. "For now, we will keep our guard up with smiles and polite demeanors. We will win back Malcolm, whether or not he was lost from us in the first place. And we will deal with Lord Calum… our timing must be precise. We tell nothing of this to Morigan, understand? She is human; her face will have our accusations written all over it. Is that clear?"

"We are expected to trick Morigan?" Derryk asked.

"Not trick, just keep her unaware." Jareth corrected. "She doesn't need anymore stress, nor do we want a human with many secrets walking around a snake pit."

"I may not like it… but you're right." Derryk nodded.

"Let's go prepare for whatever outcome may befall us." Sayne patted his friend on the back, and the two left Jareth alone.

Jareth was torn now. He was torn between his alliance with Malcolm and the possible treason from Lord Calum. He was also torn apart knowing that he had to keep this from Morigan… even after their conversation yesterday about being open with each other. Jareth sighed, creating a crystal in his hand and fiddling with it between his fingers.

* * *

"Okay, let's go over basic Ball Rules." Nathara started. "When seated at the banquet, when do you eat?"

"After the King begins." Morigan answered.

"Excellent." Nathara smiled. "The first dance belongs to?"

"His Majesty, and the hostess, if there is no hostess then any betrothed woman."

Nathara's smile widened. "You really do catch on quick, last question, why can't you dance during the first song with anyone but the King?"

"That either means I am a hussy or on display as a new betrothed to my next dance partner."

"Who would be?"

"My fiancé during the second dance." Morigan grinned. "These are easy."

Nathara laughed. "Yet these are very important. A lot of problems can happen if any rule is not followed to the T."

Morigan's smile faded slightly as she began to fiddle with her fingers nervously. "Do you think I can do it?"

Nathara gave Morigan a warm smile as she placed her hand on top Morigan's. "I think you will be fine. Derryk, Sayne, and I will be by your side as much as we can be to help you along."

"Thanks." Morigan smiled once more.

"Be aware though, a lot of Fae's will be curious to talk to you. Some know of you as the little Princess of the Labyrinth, and some will be king. Other's will look down upon you and ignore you. Don't take it personally."

Morigan breathed. "I can do this."

"I know you can." Nathara laughed. "Come, let's have lunch."

* * *

"Put those flowers there." Edina ordered two Goblins carrying dozens of roses and barely able to see over them. "Don't mess anything up you wretched things."

Calum walked into the ballroom to see Edina ordering goblins around. He smirked as he walked over. "How are things coming along?"

Edina turned and looked at her brother, smiling politely as she turned to look at the decorations. "Everything is coming along wonderfully." She turned to look at her brother again, a hint of malicious intent hiding in her eyes. "How are things coming on your end?"

Calum chuckled, taking a small vile out of his pocket and handing to Edina. "Tomorrow night, give this to the drink master and your dreams will come true."

Edina smirked, taking the vial and placing it in her cleavage. "This will be a wonderful party, don't you agree?"

"Oh I do." Calum turned and began to walk away. "We will be having another royal guest by the way. Malcolm has agreed to come."

Edina's eyes went wide as she watched her brother head to the door. "How dare you keep that information from me?"

"Must have slipped my mind." Calum darkly chuckled, leaving the ballroom all together.

Edina stood there thinking, something was off. Her brother had something else planned, something much more devious. She shook her head, the thought of being the next Queen taking over any doubt as she went back to decorating.

Calum left his sister and headed to the entrance of his manor; his smirk never fading as he left the manor and saddled onto the horse that was already awaiting him.

The horse galloped with great speed as he rode off to the outer rim of the Labyrinth walls, deep within the forests. He galloped to a small cottage that was hidden by many trees. The house was rarely visited, especially since it's location was very close to Bog of Eternal Stench. Calum ignored the smell as best he could before dismounting his horse and heading inside the small cottage.

The cottage walls were covered with books and jars filled with mysterious items that Calum did not dare question. There was a hunched over Goblin by a melting pot, singing off key as he added ingredients to the pot. "Goblin." Calum hissed. "Is my last potion ready?"

The Goblin cackled before turning to face Calum. In his old brittle hands was a small vial, much like the poison, this one however was ready. He smiled with a toothy grin. "My Lord, this one is ready."

Calum smirked, taking the vial from the Goblin. "How will it work?"

"Just like the other." The Goblin stated. "Pour it in the drink, and this one will help you influence _any_ creature to do your bidding."

"How long will it take before the contents wear off?"

"Once the creature drinks it, you have only an hour before the potion wears off, leaving them completely unaware." The Goblin's face was malicious as he eyed the vial. "Make sure to be near your victim _before_ they finish their drink. Or else someone else may influence them as well."

Calum looked at the vial, smirking with satisfaction as he tossed a small coin bag at the Goblin. The Goblin grabbed the bag, hissing with delight as he opened it. "I thank you Goblin." Calum turned and left the house, galloping away with the vial in his pocket.

* * *

Back at the Castle, Nathara, Morigan, Sayne, and Derryk stood in the ballroom. Sayne was going over last minute dancing tips while Nathara commented on Derryk's attire for the Ball. "I love a man in uniform." Nathara smiled slightly as Derryk turned for her, showing her the entire outfit.

"So you approve?" Derryk returned her smile. He wore a blue top, the front adoring a few war medals, and a red sash from shoulder to hip. Derryk moved closer to Nathara, taking her hands in his.

"I hope my outfit matches yours, or else we may have a pro-."

Derryk placed his finger over Nathara's lips, shushing her with a smile. "I'm sure your dress will match mine perfectly. Gunna is very good at her job." Nathara's smile returned underneath Derryk's finger. "I'm going to go get changed, I'll return shortly."

With that Derryk left the ballroom, leaving the three. Nathara looked over at Morigan and Sayne and smiled warmly. "Morigan, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been doing this your whole life."

"What? Stepping on my toes?" Sayne commented.

Morigan laughed. "Thanks Nathara."

"With a few more practices, I'd say she could become one of the best dancers." A voice called from the door.

The three stopped, looking to the door. Morigan smiled brightly. "Jareth."

Jareth smirked, walking over to the group and looking at Sayne. "May I cut in?"

"Of course Majesty." Sayne bowed with a teasing smile, backing away and over to Nathara.

"There's a dance I'd like to teach Morigan, it may come up tomorrow and I'd like her to be ready." Jareth said, standing very close to Morigan.

"Let's hope she can pick it up quickly." Nathara teased.

Morigan smiled. "Let's do this." Jareth used magic once more, causing music to begin playing through out the room. The music was a very quick and upbeat pace. Morigan's face dropped. "This may be too fast Jareth… I don't think I'm ready."

"Nonsense, just follow my lead." Jareth said, taking her hand in his, and placing her other hand on his shoulder. "We have to be close for this one." With that, their bodies were touching just enough to cause a pit in Morigan's stomach.

Nathara looked at Sayne, her eyes wide. "If he's teaching her this song…"

Sayne nodded, taking Nathara's hand. "We will talk later, let's just show Morigan this dance."

Now, the best part of this dance is that most of it is improvised, as long as you follow the rest of the group." Morigan nodded. "Ready?" Morigan inhaled deeply as the music picked up slightly and the two were off dancing.

The dance involved a lot of light steps, and much bouncing. It seemed out of control at first; that was until Morigan began to get used to it. She noticed they didn't travel too far from the starting position. Jareth then got a mischievous smirk on his lips, letting go of the girl. He began to dance around her; she smiled. Morigan looked over to Nathara and Sayne who were also dancing. She saw that Nathara just turned in the circle, following Sayne's movement, while doing the same trotting movement when they danced together. Morigan copied Nathara, and followed Jareth's movement.

The dance was a lot of fun, yet required a lot of timing. Jareth took Morigan's hand suddenly, and spun her gracefully. She laughed, only causing Jareth to smile more. He took her into his arms again, dancing very close to her once more. The song never slowed down, and finally came to a stop, causing Jareth to dip Morigan slightly. The two were completely out of breath and smiling at each other.

Nathara looked at Sayne, taking this as her opportunity. "You have much to explain to me." Sayne nodded, taking Nathara's hand and left the room quickly. The two stood in the hallway now, Nathara's eyes narrowed. "The only time that song is every played is when a royal visitor is coming the party. Who is it?"

Sayne sighed. "We cannot scare Morigan, but Calum invited Malcolm to the Ball… whether or not he will be there…we don't know."

"Someone should have told me." Nathara threw her arms in the air. "This is pretty important for Morigan to know how to handle this as well."

"Jareth doesn't want her to be nervous and over think this situation. Nathara, please, we cannot disobey the King on this one." Sayne said. "Besides, for now it is a rumor, no sense fretting."

"Well, I AM fretting." Nathara sighed. "Why would Calum invite him?"

"We are thinking there may be treason going on… just don't let Morigan in on this yet, we need to keep this a secret for now, promise?"

Nathara nodded. "I want Morigan to enjoy tomorrow night, even if it's hosted by the Underground's worst siblings."

"So let's keep this to ourselves, yes?" Nathara just nodded.

Jareth and Morigan pulled away from each other finally. "What do you think?" Jareth asked.

Morigan smiled. "I really enjoy that one. It's a work out, but it is definitely lively."

Jareth chuckled. "It's a favorite amongst Fae's. However it's never usually played. I just thought it would be wise to teach you, just in case."

"Well, that's helpful." She teased.

"Morigan…" Jareth suddenly went serious. "There's something I want to say… before tomorrow."

"Sure." Morigan said.

Jareth took Morigan's hand, holding it gently before speaking. "Stick with Nathara tomorrow… just stay by someone's side at all times. I may not be able to stay with you, and once again I will have to keep appearances. Please… don't be offended."

Morigan nodded. "Don't worry… I get it now. You're King, this is what you have to do."

Jareth nodded as well. "You will be wonderful tomorrow. The Fae's will be unable to keep their eyes off you."

"I hope for all the right reasons." Morigan sighed, suddenly fearing she'd mess up some how.

"Nonsense." Jareth placed his hand on Morigan's cheek now. The girl looked up into Jareth's mismatched eyes; his eyes seeming to be glistening under the chandelier light. "You will be a hit." Morigan froze as Jareth closed the gap between them, his face merely centimeters from hers. Her eyes shut; this was just like her dream… was he really going to kiss her?

Just before anything happened, the ballroom doors opened, causing Jareth to back away from Morigan. Morigan snapped her eyes open to see Nathara and Sayne walking back into the room. Nathara looked a little unhappy.

Jareth never took his eyes off Morigan. "We should all get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us." He offered his hand, Morigan looked at him before taking it. "I'll walk you to your chambers."

Morigan smiled, looking over at Nathara and Sayne. "Goodnight."

Nathara's mood slightly picked up as she smiled. "Goodnight." She curtsied.

Morigan wondered what the smile meant, but shook it off as Jareth walked her to her chambers. They walked in mostly silence, making small talk every so often. The two stopped in front of her chamber door, Jareth letting go of Morigan's hand. "Get some rest."

"You too." She smiled warmly.

Jareth returned her smile with a smirk, leaning forward and kissing her forehead before turning and walking away. Morigan; now slightly confused and in disappointed; went into her chambers. "Just on the forehead?" She mumbled before mentally smacking herself. "Why would I want anything more anyway?" She tried to give herself an excuse. "It's not like I do… I mean that's just silly. He's the King. I'm a nobody here."

Morigan shook her head and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long, and tiresome day that would require a lot of focus. However… her mind kept trailing to one thing, and she knew sleep would be hard to come by.

Derryk had rejoined Nathara and Sayne in the ballroom. He could tell just by Nathara's expression, she wasn't happy. He turned to Sayne, glaring. "You told her."

"The King taught Morigan Malcolm's favorite dance." Sayne sighed. "She knew right then and there."

"You both should have told me." Nathara scolded. "This is very important information, and I would have trained Morigan a little differently."

Derryk walked over to Nathara, taking her hands and smiling reassuringly. "You taught her all she needs to know. We will keep an eye on her and we will not have a problem. Tomorrow will go smoothly, and it will be thanks to you." He kissed his fiancé tenderly. "You have my word."

Nathara blushed. "I hope you are right."

Derryk smiled. "We will be fine. Morigan will be fine tomorrow. We will have the last laugh when Calum and Edina see how well she does."

Nathara was now beaming. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces!"

Sayne and Derryk laughed. "We should all retire now. We must be full rested for when we embarrass those horrible siblings." Sayne added.

"Tomorrow will prove to be interesting." Nathara said, taking Derryk's arm.

The three Fae's left the ballroom, and went to their rooms. With tomorrow not that far away… the Goblin Kingdom had a lot on their minds… even though many were still unsuspecting of the real motives of Lord Calum…

* * *

**Last Note: **Thanks for reading! remember to review!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** **Please read! ** So, here's a funny story. Chapter 12 was TOO long. So now it is split into two parts, 12 and 13. It will end on a cliff hanger because no one's been reviewing really, so it's almost a test as well to see who's still reading.

I hope you all still are.

But there's A LOT going on in this chapter, so confusion is okay because it will be explained more in 13 with what's going on. Especially at the end.

So please read, review, and above all, enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth, Jareth, and any other characters I will use from the movie are not mine. They belong to Jim Henson.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The Castle was in an uproar. The day of the Ball was here and Nathara had the Goblin's running around the Castle, making final preparations. Nathara herself was running around with them, screaming at anyone that was not busy or in her way. Derryk and Sayne chose to stay out of her way, knowing full well the consequences.

Morigan had already been awoken by the rampaging Nathara, and was now in Nathara's chambers, ready to try on her dress. Gunna had walked in, carrying a gorgeous dark green dress, and trying to keep it off the floor. "Your dress is ready M'Lady." She smiled.

"Thank you so much Gunna." Morigan was beaming as she took the dress from the Goblin. It was just how Nathara had designed it… the dress was a dark green with a top layer of black lace, and a corset bust. The sleeves were long and opened at the forearm for a large bell sleeve. The neckline was a 'U' line, allowing her skin to breathe a little.

Gunna helped Morigan put the dress on, tying up the corset back. "The Lady looks beautiful." She commented as she finished tying up the dress. Gunna waved her hand, causing a puff of glitter and a mirror to appear.

Morigan looked at Gunna with a confused smile. "You have magic too?"

Gunna chuckled. "A lot of creatures here have magic. Not all Goblin's have magic, but being a servant to His Majesty for so long, there are perks." Morigan laughed. "Look at yourself M'Lady."

Morigan turned her attention to her reflection. She smiled brightly, she felt as though she was in a fairy tale. "It's absolutely beautiful Gunna, thank you again."

"Let's hope Lady Nathara approves." Gunna said, groaning slightly.

As if on command, Nathara burst through her chamber door. "Those servants are so incompetent Gunna, without you they'd fall apart." Nathara then turned her attention to Morigan. Her narrowed eyes softened as she squealed. "Oh it's absolutely perfect! Gunna you've done it again!"

"Thank you M'Lady." Gunna bowed with a smile.

"Morigan, you look like a Princess!" Nathara continued to gush. "Jareth will love it!"

Morigan's smile faded slightly. "You think so?"

Nathara smiled, looking to Gunna. "Could you retrieve my dress as well Gunna?"

Gunna nodded. "Of course M'Lady." She bowed and left the room to retrieve Nathara's dress.

"Morigan. I'm not stupid." Nathara started.

"What do you mean?" Morigan became defensive.

"The tension between you two. There's something there." Her smile was a sly one.

"Nathara, I met him when I was a young girl, I then never came back and ruined our friendship at the age of fifteen. The only tension there is the betrayal running through his head from the passed six years." Morigan turned away from Nathara, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Well, I think there's something more." Nathara walked over to Morigan, standing right behind her now. "It may take a little while, but I think you two will figure out what it means. Maybe it's a long lasting friendship, or maybe something more. Don't run away from either Morigan."

Before Morigan could defend her position anymore, Gunna walked back into the room with a blue ball gown for Nathara. Her dress was a dark blue that matched Derryk's uniform. The top of the dress was covered in white lace that just reached her collarbone. Nathara smiled, trying on the dress.

"You look great." Morigan smiled. "You and Derryk will be the best dressed couple!"

Nathara laughed. "Gunna, my compliments. This is exactly what I wanted."

"Thank you M'Lady." Gunna bowed.

"We should take these off before we get them dirty. We have a few more hours before we need to dress. Gunna, we will meet back here at Thirteen o'clock, okay?" Nathara said.

"Of course. Ladies, you both look gorgeous. The men will not know what to think." Gunna smiled.

Morigan looked at herself in the mirror once more. Her lips pursed as she thought… '_What would Jareth think?'_

* * *

Jareth walked the hallways of his Castle, noticing the Goblin's in a panic over the "Demon Lady". He simply laughed and headed to his office, only to find Derryk and Sayne lounging around. "Are you two hiding from Nathara as well?" He joked.

"Yes and no." Sayne started.

"We are just staying out of the whirlwind she calls _preparing_." Derryk finished, causing more laughter from Jareth.

"I suppose that is wise." Jareth agreed, a smirk still evident. "How are we prepared for tonight?"

"Concerning Malcolm, it is still unclear about his presence tonight." Sayne started. "However, I have picked up word from Calum's kitchen staff. A Goblin who is friendly with one of my spies mentioned that Calum went to the outskirts of the Labyrinth twice."

"Not to Malcolm's?" Jareth asked.

"No, opposite outskirt." Sayne added.

"There's only one other residence out there by the bog…" Jareth nodded.

"My Goblin spy is well informed, however, we will not make assumptions as Your Majesty has requested and will keep our eyes open." Sayne said. "However, I will be bringing a flask so we can keep up appearances in drinking."

Jareth smirked, shaking his head. "Very well. Keep Nathara informed not to drink anything, or let Morigan drink anything as well. We can never be too careful."

"No Majesty." Sayne bowed slightly.

"If you'll excuse me, I will be daring and check up on the ladies." Jareth said with a chuckle, leaving the two Fae's alone.

"You didn't tell him?" Derryk asked.

"It's just a speculation. No need to worry him more." Sayne pursed his lips. "He's already worried about Morigan, we don't need to worry him anymore."

"What if it's true?" Derryk asked. "What if Calum does have something planned for her?"

"I will keep Morigan within my sight the entire night. There is nothing to worry about."

"Let's hope tonight goes well my friend, or else we may never hear the end of it." Derryk tried to lighten the mood.

"Indeed." Sayne returned the humor, with still a hint of weightiness.

* * *

Morigan had gone to the garden to relax and calm her nerves before the Ball. Her head was spinning with fears and doubts, and above all thoughts of Jareth. She had to remain focus, for everyone's sakes. Yet, she had trouble doing so. Morigan finished her lap around the garden and began to head back inside, stopping short of walking into Jareth. He looked down at her, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "Are you hiding from Nathara too?" He asked with a hint of spirit.

Morigan couldn't help but smile. "No actually, I'm hiding from the world."

"Oh?" He asked. "How's that going for you?"

"Not well, I've been found." She teased.

Jareth chuckled. "Well you're not a very good hider, now are you?"

"Guess not."

"I was about to go for a walk to clear my own mind, but I see you have already done so. I suppose you wouldn't want to do it again, and join me?" Jareth asked.

Morigan thought for a moment before nodding. "I have time, another lap wouldn't hurt."

Jareth's smirk turned into a smile as he offered his arm. Morigan took it graciously and the two began to walk the garden together. A few moments had gone by before Jareth spoke up. "So what worries you precious?"

Morigan sighed. "I don't want to embarrass you, or anyone tonight. I have a feeling I will mess up somehow and things will just go completely wrong."

Jareth chuckled. "You have little faith in yourself, don't you?"

"I'm serious Jareth!" Morigan groaned. "I don't want to be known at the clumsy human that ruined the Goblin Kingdoms reputation."

"Hm, that would be bad."

Morigan stopped walking to look at Jareth. "I'm being serious."

Jareth turned to return her stare. "Morigan, as am I. You will be fine. Aside from falling flat on your face, there is not much you can do to embarrass me, or anyone. To be honest, the only time they would question me from on of your actions is if we were married, and we are not."

"I know we aren't married." Morigan had trouble saying the word. "But I can't help but worry."

"You humans are an interesting bunch." Jareth's spirit never faltered as the two continued to walk. "I promise you, tonight will go smoothly."

Morigan just nodded, leaving the two in silence again. Morigan's mind was exploding with thoughts. The thoughts of what Nathara had said before causing her to think. Jareth was just a friend right? Jareth would always be just a friend… right? "Jareth?" Jareth responded with a short musical 'Hm?' "We are friends… right?"

Jareth looked at the girl, quizzically, yet searching for a hidden motive. "I should like to think that we are friendly, yes."

"Friendly? I mean actually friends." Morigan started. "I mean, friends. Like, we can tell each other secrets and trust each other."

Jareth chuckled. "You want us to be friends?"

"I would like to be friends." Morigan muttered. "I would like us to be able to trust each other."

"Well Morigan, I do trust you. To the extent of how any King would be able to trust his… _friend_." His tone was playful, and slightly mocking.

"There's no need to patronize me Jareth." Morigan glared at him warningly. "How do you see us?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you see our relationship?" She asked. "I mean, are we friends or what?"

Jareth sighed. "Morigan, our relationship is very complicated. You came to me as a young girl and from there I found a companion. You were a kindred spirit that I showed a different side of my existence. I was very fond of you from that day forward, and the day you left, I realized you were still a young girl. You were still too young to understand what was really going on in your life, that letting you go was the best solution.

At this point in time, you coming back here… I must admit my pride was hurt when you did leave, even if it was for the best. Trusting you to never leave again, well, that may take some more time. However, I do believe we are beyond mere friends. We are much closer."

"So what does that mean?" Morigan pressed on.

Jareth just shrugged. "It means that our friendship knows no bounds, and that we will always be connected, regardless of what happens between us. We are connected by the Labyrinth, and by our own paths that we will always be intertwined with each others fate."

"So, in reality, you're stuck with me."

Jareth's laughter boomed throughout the garden, causing Morigan to smile. "Yes, and you are inevitably stuck with me."

Morigan blushed slightly. "I don't mind that."

"Neither do I." Jareth added, causing a bigger blush on Morigan's cheeks.

* * *

Morigan had put on her ball gown, her mind still racing with thoughts from her walk with Jareth. She was then instructed by Nathara to sit down, it was time for hair. Nathara had walked over to the girl, playing his her hair. "Let's see what I can do with this mess."

"Oh thanks." Morigan grumbled. If she hadn't had such a pleasant walk with Jareth before, Nathara's comment may have actually stung.

"I know what to do." She smiled, waving her hand around Morigan's head.

"You have magic too?" Morigan commented. "Will I have magic one day?"

"My magic is nothing, it's just little things I can do. It's the perks of being a Fae." Nathara said. "Now sit still while I finish your hair." Nathara waved her hand one more time, and Morigan's hair began to fall into loose waves. Nathara then made two loose braids from both sides of her head, and connected them in the back. "There, that should do it."

Morigan smiled, getting up off the chair and looking at herself in the mirror. Her red hair looked gorgeous, and went well with her green dress. "Not bad." She teased.

"Not bad? Humph." Nathara replied. "I am amazing." She then pulled her own hair into a half up half down style with a few braids. "I am skilled."

Morigan laughed. "Very skilled. Thank you Nathara, for everything."

Nathara's mood brightened quickly. "Come, let's go make the men drool." Morigan just laughed at the two of them left Nathara's chambers and headed to the main hall where the three Fae men awaited.

Derryk was in his blue uniform that matched Nathara's dress. Sayne wore a long black tunic that was trimmed with gold. His sleeves were open like Morigan's sleeves, but a lot baggier. Finally, Jareth was wearing a sparkling dark blue top with ruffled tight sleeves. The top was long and ended at his knees, yet was open in the front to show off a ruffled white collared shirt. He was definitely over dressed, but Morigan simply assumed it was because he was King, and had to over dress like that.

The Fae men took one look at the women and smiled. Derryk was beaming as he walked over to Nathara and offered his arm, which she took with a smile. "Well, now I feel underdressed." Sayne joked.

"Ladies, you look beautiful." Jareth said, bowing and walking over to Morigan.

Sayne noticed Jareth's movement and moved as well over to Nathara, taking her other arm. "Let's escort this beautiful lady to the carriage." He winked at Nathara, causing her to giggle. The three Fae's left the hallway, leaving Morigan and Jareth alone.

"You really do look beautiful." He smiled.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Morigan teased.

Jareth's smile turned into a wryly smirk. "I have a gift for you."

"Oh?"

Jareth conjured a crystal, playing with it for a few moments before placing it to Morigan's upper chest. The crystal evaporated into glitter, leaving behind a gold crescent moon shaped necklace. "There."

Morigan felt with her hand the necklace, a wide grin appearing on her face. "Thank you, but what is this for?"

"Let's just say it's for a friend." He smiled, offering his arm. "Shall we?"

Morigan nodded. "Let's put on a good show."

Both carriages were silent the entire ride to the Ball. Everyone's thoughts were on one thing, and one thing alone… what would happen tonight? A lot of thought ran to Morigan, and if she truly was ready for tonight. Would she impress the masses? Or cause a total uproar?

* * *

The carriage came to a stop in front of Lord Calum's manor. Morigan felt a pit grow in her stomach as she inhaled deeply. "Breathe." Jareth cooed, causing a rush of ease of her as he exited the carriage.

Morigan soon followed, exiting the carriage and was soon intercepted by Sayne. "They are going to announce us at the door, Jareth must be announced last, and you will be announced before him, alone."

"I'm… I'm walking in alone?" Morigan stuttered.

Sayne nodded. "It will be over before you know it." He leaned in, kissing her forehead. "Good luck out there."

Morigan nodded. "Thanks." The pit was back.

"Morigan, you'll be great!" Nathara called back to her. Derryk and Nathara were already heading inside. "We will see you inside!"

Nathara, Derryk, and Sayne disappeared inside, leaving Jareth and Morigan alone once more. "Ready?" Jareth asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She inhaled.

Jareth walked with Morigan up the front steps and to the front door. The doorman bowed, acknowledging his presence. "This is Lady Morigan."

"Is she walking in with you?" The doorman asked.

"No. She is the guest of honor however." Jareth added, winking at Morigan.

"Very well." The doorman then opened the door, whispering to the Fae who was announcing the guests' arrival.

The announcer nodded. "Presenting, the guest of honor. Lady Morigan, of the Aboveground."

Morigan glanced once more back at Jareth before inhaling deeply and heading into the doorway. The room watched her in silence, making a few comments amongst themselves here and there as she walked down the steps. Nathara, Derryk, and Sayne smiled brightly as they watched Morigan descend the steps gracefully, and confidently.

Morigan made it to the bottom of the steps without falling, or making too much of a scene. She walked over to the familiar group and they congratulated her warmly. Within that moment the announcer spoke again. "Announcing His Royal Majesty. King Jareth of The Goblin City and soul heir to he Underground."

Morigan watched as the room began to bow, she followed their gesture as Jareth came into the room, descending down the steps gracefully and confidently. It was apparent to Morigan that Jareth must have done this so many times before; it hardly seemed to faze him.

Jareth finally came to the bottom of the stairs, where he made his rounds to the Fae citizens. Many flocked to him just to be near the King. It was a little strange to Morigan, but she knew it was best to just accept any actions that happened tonight.

"I see you all made it." A voice said from behind the group.

Morigan and the others turned to see Lord Calum and Lady Edina standing behind them, Edina's hand resting atop Calum's as they stood there properly. "Lord Calum, Lady Edina." Morigan curtsied with Nathara, while Derryk and Sayne bowed.

Edina and Calum returned the gesture. Edina looked Morigan up and down. "I hardly recognized you at first Morigan. You could almost pass for Fae." Her tone sneering as she turned her attention to Nathara. "And Nathara, you could pass for Fae as well." Nathara gritted her teeth as she forced a smile. Morigan knew Nathara was biting her tongue.

"Morigan." Calum moved away from his sister now, and closer to Morigan. "There are many curious Fae's here, dying to meet you. Come, let me show you off." He offered his arm. Morigan looked at the group, who nodded reluctantly. Morigan took Calum's arm and the two were off making their own rounds. "I apologize for my sister's rudeness. You look rather beautiful tonight Morigan. She was hoping you'd fail tonight. However." Calum stopped moving so he could look directly at Morigan. "I truly am rooting for you."

Morigan blushed slightly. "Thank you."

"I really wish to apologize for the way I had been acting. It's hard to keep everyone's approval here, I assure you. I had only the best intentions." Calum continued.

Morigan held up her hand. "Let's forgive and forget, and enjoy the evening."

Calum smiled, moving closer to purr in Morigan's ear. "You are truly gracious." Morigan shuddered slightly as Calum pulled away. "Come, let's get the painful part over with."

With that, the announcer made one last announcement. "And lastly. King Malcolm of the Dark Kingdom. Heir to the Dark Land throne."

After the room bowed, Morigan looked at Calum, confused. "Another King?"

Calum kept his smile. "An old friend of mine and the Kings. I figured Jareth would have told you he was coming?"

Morigan shook her head. "No, he didn't."

"Hm. Shame." Calum added. "Well, no matter. Let's go."

Calum introduced Morigan to many different Fae. Many Lords and Ladies were intrigued at Morigan's story. Many she was introduced to loved her and adored her wit and manners. Some preferred to stay away from her. Morigan didn't question them as Calum took her around the room. Finally, they came to King Malcolm who was already drinking and flirting with a few single Fae. "King Malcolm." Calum bowed along with Morigan.

"Lord Calum." Malcolm smiled. Malcolm looked about Jareth's age. He had shaggy brown hair and a goatee to match. His eyes were a deep purple and his demeanor was playful. "And this must be the human that has the entire room talking." Morigan offered her hand with a smile. "Words do not do you justice, M'Lady. You are beautiful."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Morigan curtsied.

"Malcolm." A familiar voice musically spoke.

Morigan turned her attention to Jareth, her eyes lighting up. Jareth kept his attention to Malcolm as Malcolm nodded. "Jareth. How dare you keep such a jewel hiding in that Castle of yours?"

Jareth chuckled. "I would have had a ball of my own to present her, however Calum seemed to have beaten me to the punch."

Calum politely returned the laughter. "My sister and I are known for throwing parties as well, Majesty."

Jareth nodded, looking to Morigan. "How are you enjoying the party, M'Lady?"

Morigan curtsied, trying to keep appearance. "Majesty, I am enjoying myself."

"Excuse me, Majesties would you care for a drink?" Calum asked.

Malcolm chugged the drink he already had. "Yes!"

"None for me thank you." Jareth shook his head.

Calum looked to Morigan who politely declined. Calum left the group and headed to the kitchen where the drink master was brewing more win. He handed a small vial to the drink master. "One drink with this." The drink master nodded, adding the vial to a goblet of wine and handing it to Calum. Calum took the goblet and headed back to where he was. Morigan had already excused herself and found her way back to Nathara and Derryk. Jareth was still talking to Malcolm, the two were laughing with spirit as Calum handed the goblet to Malcolm. "Majesty."

"Thank you." Malcolm began to chug the drink.

"If you will excuse me, Malcolm. I believe I must find my first dance partner." Jareth bowed, excusing himself from the group and searching for Edina.

Malcolm was almost done with his drink, and began feeling a little strange. He figured it was from being on his third drink already and also how fast he was drinking the drinks. "Majesty." Calum said, moving closer. "If I may propose something."

"Proceed." Malcolm said.

"You should take Morigan for the first dance." Calum said.

"Is she betrothed?" Malcolm asked, finishing his drink.

"Oh but of course." Calum assured Malcolm. "In fact, tonight is also an announcement to her betrothal."

"To whom?" Malcolm asked.

"Later Majesty, later." Calum smiled. "Now, go find the girl and dance with her, now.

As if something clicked inside Malcolm's head… he immediately had the urge to find Morigan and dance with her… Calum smirked knowing full well the potion worked and his next plan was coming together.

Music began to fill the grand hall, causing the Fae's to form a circle around the dance floor. Jareth had found Edina and soon the two were dancing. The crowd clapped as the dance begun. Morigan clapped reluctantly, feeling a slight ting of jealousy as she watched Edina, grinning as she danced.

"Not to worry." Nathara said. "She has two left feet compared to you."

Morigan smiled slightly. At that moment, Calum had walked over to the two ladies. "Nathara, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" Nathara's eyes narrowed.

"Your betrothal seems to have misplaced this." Calum said, holding up a medal. "Can you help me find him to return it?"

Nathara's eyes were still narrowed as she snatched the medal from Calum. "I'll do it. Morigan, please excuse me."

"M'Lady." Calum bowed.

Morigan turned around, only to be face to face with Malcolm. He took her hands roughly and practically forced her onto the dance floor. Before Morigan could register what was happening, it was too late, Malcolm was already dancing with her. Morigan tried to figure out what to do, Malcolm was a King; therefore she couldn't insult him by leaving the dance now. She had to grin and bare it until she figured out what to do. She wasn't supposed to be apart of the first dance, and she began confusing herself with the rules. Malcolm was a King, so did it make it okay for her to dance the first dance with him?

Morigan scanned the crowd for Nathara, unable to find her; she turned her attention back to Malcolm. "You dance divinely." He commented.

"Thank you Majesty." Morigan bowed her head.

Sayne head the commotion from a few Fae standing in the back, and forced his way towards the dance floor, seeing Morigan dancing with Malcolm. Sayne cursed under his breath, rushing to find Derryk and Nathara. "What is she doing out there?"

"How should I know?" Derryk defended.

"Didn't you teach her about this?" Sayne glared at Nathara.

"I did! But Calum came up to me and distracted me, and then…" Nathara started.

Sayne looked to Derryk, wide eyed. "He's going to embarrass her."

"But what can we do, if someone dances with her after the first dance, then other Fae's will think she's betrothed to them." Derryk said.

"Or think she is a whore." Sayne added.

"We can't let her get embarrassed like that." Nathara said, tears forming in her eyes.

"And just how do you purpose we do that?" Sayne asked. "If she dances with any single man, then to save her reputation she must marry them…"

Derryk's eyes went wide. "Where's Calum now?"

Sayne caught on. "The two of you need to distract Calum."

"What, why?" Nathara asked.

"This could be part of his plan." Derryk added. "She's vulnerable out there, if Calum gets to her then everyone will think they are engaged and that this is their engagement party."

Nathara gasped. "No! We can't have that!"

"So let's go stop him." Derryk said.

"But what about her next dance partner?" Nathara asked.

The group was silent before Sayne spoke. "I will. I would not want to see Morigan's reputation here dragged through the bog. If I must, I will do this for her."

"Are you sure?" Derryk asked.

Sayne nodded. "It's for Morigan, and in turn, for Jareth."

Derry nodded. "We must hurry. The song is ending. Sayne." Derryk placed his hand on Sayne's shoulder. "You are a loyal and true friend."

"I know, now go find Calum." Sayne ordered. Nathara and Derryk ran off to find Calum within the crowd. Sayne once again pushed his way through the crowd just as the song ended.

"Thank you for this dance." Malcolm bowed to Morigan, leaving the dance floor to find another betrothed Fae to dance with.

Morigan began to shake as she noticed many Fae couples coming to the dance floor. She began looking around for any form of escape, only to notice many Fae's looking back at her, whispering.

Sayne saw Morigan on the opposite side of the dance floor. He started to walk over, trying not to draw too much attention as he saw Calum, doing the same thing. He narrowed his eyes at Calum, and continued to maneuver through different dancing Fae couples.

Calum tried to force his way through the crowd to get to Morigan first. This was his chance to hurt Jareth, and win Lady Morigan. He saw Sayne opposite him, heading to Morigan as well; this caused him to move faster. He could see Morigan right there, he was so close to her.

Sayne saw Calum speed up, and soon quickened his pace. It was hard to push passed so many dancing Fae's without causing a scene. This moment, saving Morigan, was the most important objective in his mind. He couldn't let Calum get to her, ruin her. There was no alternative, it was either he get to Morigan first… or kill Calum. Little did Sayne know, the same plan was rushing through Calum's mind as well…

* * *

**A/N: **Bwahaha :D Who will get to her first, Sayne or Calum? Or maybe someone else? :O You'll just have to review to find out! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Here's the other half of the ball! I want to thank everyone that did review, it was really inspiring to get e-mails on my phone saying a new review was up, or a new follower. So I thank everyone for reviewing and above all I thank you all for reading and enjoying. It definitely is most important that you all enjoy, so I'm so happy you guys are enjoying it!

Once more, it is the other half of the ball, so A LOT will be going on. I am so happy to have finished this chapter, that 14 is almost done already!

So as usual, read, review, and above all, enjoy! Thank you again for reading!

**Disclaimer: **It's 13 chapters later, I'm sure we are all aware that I do not own the rights to Labyrinth, and Jareth, and any other of Jim Henson's characters. BUT incase you had no idea... I don't own the rights to Labyrinth, Jareth, and any other of Jim Henson's characters. :]

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Calum and Sayne finally met eye to eye; there was just one problem. Morigan, the woman they were fighting to reach, was no longer standing there. Calum cocked an eyebrow, noticing Sayne's horrified expression, before he turned and walked away. The worried Nathara and Derryk soon joined Sayne, both looking just as confused and concerned as he.

"Are we too late?" Nathara panicked. "Where is she?"

"Calum and I met where she was standing. We lost her…" Sayne admitted shamefully.

"Look!" Derryk pointed to the dance floor.

"Dear Gods…" Sayne's jaw nearly dropped.

Jareth had intercepted Morigan, just before Calum had. The two were now dancing to a slower song. Jareth kept a soft expression on his face, but Morigan knew something was wrong. "I did something wrong, didn't I?"

"I have a feeling you didn't have much control of the situation." Jareth sighed.

"Now what?" Morigan felt tears stinging her eyes.

Jareth cooed. "Do not cry Morigan. Just promise me, whatever happens now, you will go along with no matter what, understand?"

Morigan nodded. "I will."

"I told you to stay with Nathara." Jareth now scolded the girl, with more concern than actual anger.

"I did, but Calum came over and Nathara had to find Derryk, and then next thing I knew Malcolm was dragging me to the dance floor."

"Once again… I have a feeling you had little control of the situation. I just wish Nathara wasn't a fool and stayed with you."

"Don't blame her please… blame me." Morigan begged.

"I will blame no one for now." Jareth said. "But like I said, in order to make this work Morigan; you have to trust me and follow my lead."

Morigan nodded once more. "I trust you."

"I can't believe he danced with her…" Nathara said with disbelief.

"How do you think this will all play out?" Derryk asked.

"Well, let's hope Morigan goes along with it until the end of the night, then we can discuss the other options." Sayne said.

"I will talk to her, and instruct her on what to expect." Nathara nodded. "This is my fault to begin with, I have to make things right."

"Don't take this upon yourself Nathara, we weren't prepared for this. We didn't know what to expect. At least Jareth was there for her." Derryk tried to sooth Nathara, knowing well she'd blame herself for the rest of eternity.

"Here she comes." Sayne added, watching Morigan leave Jareth's side and heading over to the group.

"What am I to expect?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well…" Nathara started.

Sayne nudged Derryk. "Come with me, we have things to investigate." Derryk nodded, leaving with Sayne.

"Nathara… what is going to happen tonight?" Morigan demanded, not letting the two Fae's leaving interrupt them.

"At dinner… there will be an announcement on your… your engagement to Jareth."

"My what?" Morigan nearly screeched before covering her mouth. "I am what!"

"Sh! Morigan, please!" Nathara tried to calm the girl. "Remember how I told you, you cannot dance the first dance because if you do that means you are betrothed, or a whore?" Morigan nodded, her face growing paler by the second. "When Malcolm danced with you, that gave the ultimatum of either you were engaged or a whore. Calum tried to be your second dance partner, but Sayne tried to beat him to it. In the end Jareth beat both of them to save your honor."

"I don't care about my honor, he shouldn't have to do this!"

"Morigan. In this world, all that matters is your reputation. Without that, you have nothing here." Nathara sighed. "Trust me, this isn't something to fight."

"I have to stop him. This isn't fair to both of us." Morigan said. "I'd rather have a bad reputation then force us into marriage."

"Morigan please, just consider how the Underground works."

"I have to find Jareth again." Morigan shook off what Nathara said, and began searching for Jareth. She found him sharing a few laughs with other Fae's. They were laughing and making jokes, attempting to keep the King entertained. Jareth noticed Morigan out of the corner of his eye, and turned his attention to the girl, his eyes narrowing.

"Majesty." She bowed, her irritated demeanor showing through her manners.

"M'Lady." He acknowledged her.

"May I have a word with you?" Her tone was harsher than she would have liked.

The other Fae's chuckled, commenting on women taking the reigns of any relationship, causing Jareth to grow tense as well. "Very well." He excused himself, taking Morigan by the arm and heading to a secluded area. "There better be a good reason for you to step out of your place."

"There is." Morigan started. "You can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Marry me!"

"What makes you say that?" Jareth replied nonchalantly.

"I don't care if my reputation is at stake, you can't give up your life to marry me."

"First of all, you cannot tell me what to do Morigan, I am your King. Secondly, if you are living in my Castle, in my _Kingdom_ for that matter; I will not have your name slandered."

"So this has nothing to do with our freedom to choose what we want, this is so you can save _your_ reputation in the end?"

Jareth hissed. "Think what you will woman, but remember your place. This is how things will be, I recommend you get used to it, Your _Highness." _

Morigan's face burned with rage. "This is unfair."

"You make it seem like marrying me is the equivalence to death."

"Well, with the way things are going tonight, it sure as hell feels like it." Morigan dared.

"Think what you will, but my decision is decided. I am King, and that is that. I expect you to be ready for the announcement." Jareth nodded at the girl before walking away coldly.

Nathara saw this as her moment, and rushed over to Morigan, seeing how angry the girl was. "He can be so cruel." Morigan commented.

"And generous." Nathara added. "Come, its almost time for dinner."

"I'm suddenly not very hungry."

"Well that will help with your posture." Nathara tried to joke. "Please, we must get ready." Morigan nodded, knowing full well she had lost this battle…

* * *

"The drink master was given another vial." The small beady eyed Goblin whispered.

"Another vial?" Sayne asked. "Any idea what vials these are?"

"I know one was a dominion spell." The Goblin said.

"Dominion?" Derryk asked with recognition.

"You've heard of it?" Sayne commented.

"It's one of the forbidden spells, once used in war to control a captured enemy to confess or do ones bidding." Derryk said.

"Where did he get this spell?"

"Possibly the old man by the bog." Derryk said.

"Was Calum definitely involved?" Sayne asked.

"He may be aware that someone is watching his moves. I haven't seen him give the vials; it very well could be him. After all, I did she him travel towards the outskirts." The Goblin stated. "It could be anyone really. But I wouldn't put it passed him."

"It looks like we need to question the drink master." Sayne nodded. "Thank you my friend. You are a loyal messenger to the King and myself. You shall not go unrewarded." The Goblin bowed, leaving the two Fae's alone.

"It has to be Calum." Derryk accused.

"We need proof."

"We should talk to the drink master." Derryk said.

"Not tonight. There's a lot on our plates already. We will catch him off guard. Just keep drinks away from Jareth and Morigan. They seem to be targets tonight." Sayne sighed. "We will get to the bottom of this."

"Come my friend. We have an announcement to attend."

* * *

The feast had begun, there was a large table for the two Kings, one sitting at each end, and many Fae's in between, as well as Morigan. She sat next to Nathara, barely eating. She noticed Edina, who was sitting near Jareth, giving her death glared.

"Well that's one positive of this." Nathara whispered to Morigan, causing a quick smile from the girl.

"Ahem!" Malcolm called from the other end of the table. He stood, holding his goblet up. "I must say, I am insulted Jareth that you did not tell me of this good news earlier."

Jareth chuckled, trying to keep a light mood. "We wanted to keep it a surprise for this evening. You know I love a good surprise." The other Fae's laughed at his comment.

"Well then let us toast to you and your new fiancé." Malcolm smiled at Morigan. "She is a lovely one."

Morigan forced a smile, nodding her head. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Jareth stood. "I shall make the announcement official for those unaware." Jareth held his goblet. "I, King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom, have finally settled down and will take a wife." He raised his goblet to Morigan. "The Lady Morigan and I will wed."

The other Fae's clapped, commenting amongst each other of how many were excited, and congratulated the couple. "To the happy couple!" Malcolm added. "I see our next feast will be your wedding."

Jareth nodded, the Fae's raised their goblets. Jareth and Malcolm sat down, Jareth immediately turning his attention to Morigan. Jareth's eyes were cold as he watched her for a moment, before turning his attention to Calum, who was now talking of politics.

"This is so unfair…" Morigan whispered.

"We must deal with this Morigan… let's try to enjoy the evening. I'm sure Jareth will talk to you more tomorrow about it." Nathara tried to sooth her friend.

Dinner had come and gone, with many toasts to the new "couple". Morigan cringed deep down at the thought of marrying Jareth just for reputation sake. She wasn't ready for this type of situation, nor did she want to rush into anything with Jareth. They just announced that they were fated to be at least friends… but now engaged? This was a lot to take in for the poor girl.

The Fae's began to dance again, Morigan was became center of attention once more when many of the Fae men began to dance with her. They commented on how lovely she was, and how lucky she was to be marrying the King. They asked questions on how the two met, when Jareth asked for her hand, and how it was done. Morigan had trouble answering, yet Jareth seemed to always be around to answer many questions.

Morigan eventually excused herself from the dance floor, only to be called over to a group of female Fae's. "Oh Lady Morigan! Please, will you join us?" Edina grinned with a hint of malice.

Morigan reluctantly joined four Fae women who were talking about Jareth, as well as Morigan. "Oh you are right Edina, she is a tiny little nothing." One of the Fae's laughed.

Edina, with her arrogance replied. "I know, just look at her. I wonder how she can bare children?"

Morigan looked down thinking to herself. '_I'm standing right here…_' The Fae women continued to pick at Morigan, just before Nathara walked over. "Hm, it's a pity." Nathara commented. "The lonely uncommitted women have nothing better to do, but make jealous remarks against us lucky ones. I wonder why is it you all have no one, and yet Morigan and I have someone?"

"No one invited you to this conversation, bastard child." Nathara smirked; causing the other Fae's to look at Nathara as though she were the plague itself.

"Hm. Though I am a bastard child, I _still_ am betrothed. Fancy that? The bastard child is betrothed _before_ the righteous daughter of a con man." Nathara remarked, scoffing with sarcasm.

Edina glared at the Fae, and now smiling human. "You best watch your back Nathara. You are only welcome because of your future husband here. You will get what's coming to you."

"I cannot wait." Nathara was beaming as she took Morigan's arm. "Come, let us find our fiancés and dance."

Morigan waved goodbye to Edina and the group, who were now fuming. Once the two were far enough away, they began to laugh. "Nathara, that was brilliant!"

Nathara laughed. "She had it coming."

"I thank you for standing up for me." Morigan smiled sincerely.

"Morigan, I understand that the news of tonight is hard to take in, but let me assure you, it will be worth it. My name has been dragged through the mud ever since I was born. My Father and my Mother were not married, my Father was a noble, and my Mother was nobody. He married her a few years after I was born, unfortunately the damage was done and I'd never earn any respect from these devils. The day I was betrothed to Derryk was the best day of my life; I truly do love him, and was lucky enough to get to choose my own destiny. However, I will always be looked upon as a bastard child, and nothing more. So please… don't hate Jareth for this… I know he's doing it to protect you."

Morigan nodded. "It's going to take a while… you love Derryk, he's meant to be your husband. I hardly know much about Jareth; I met him when I was little."

"It will get easier." Nathara gave a warm smile. "I promise."

"Morigan, I hate to but in but, I must steal a dance with my lovely fiancé." Derryk had walked over without the girls knowing. He smiled warmly at the two women, offering his arm to Nathara.

Nathara smiled at Morigan. "Excuse me."

Morigan returned the smile. "Have fun you two."

Derryk walked to the dance floor with Nathara, the two began dancing slowly together. Morigan envied the love they both shared for each other. She had only ever read about such love in stories, and now actually seeing it was a different story. It was much easier to read, it seemed surreal, unbelievable. But now seeing it in front of her very eyes made her almost uneasy inside.

The music then changed to a familiar song. It was the fast paced song Jareth had taught her last night. Morigan sighed at the very thought, shaking her head trying to be rid of it.

"M'Lady." A musical voice said from behind her.

Morigan quickly turned around to see Jareth. He looked at her with an expression that almost resembled sympathy. "Majesty…" Morigan bowed.

Jareth moved closer to the girl, placing his finger under her chin. Jareth looked into her eyes, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly for a very miniscule smile. Jareth then offered his arm. "May I have this dance?" Before Morigan could really think it over, she just nodded. She decided it was best to just go with it and see where it took her.

Jareth took her to the middle of the dance floor, the music was starting up and every guest was ready to dance. He looked down at his dance partner, his eyes asking her if she was ready. "Let's do this…" Morigan partially whispered.

The two began dancing the fast paced dance. Morigan tried her hardest not to smile, but soon fell victim to the music, and to the hypnotic aura coming from her partner. Jareth too couldn't help but smirk slightly. The two were inseparable during the dance; Morigan could barely take her eyes off Jareth. When she did, she would notice Nathara and Derryk watching her, smiling as well.

Jareth began dancing around Morigan; Morigan followed her partner, their eyes never leaving each other. Jareth, without much warning, took Morigan's hand and twirled her. Unbeknownst to them; they now had a crowd forming around them, watching them. Jareth twirled his dance partner again as the Fae's around them cheered and clapped. Morigan couldn't help but laugh aloud as she twirled and returned to her earlier position.

Jareth then pulled the girl close to him, dancing around for a few more moments before the song started to come to a close. When the song hit its final beat, Jareth dipped Morigan, and held her in his strong arms like he had done the night before. The Fae's continued to clap with spirit as the two stared into each other's eyes for a few more moments. Finally, Jareth helped the girl stand up normally. Morigan smiled, curtsying as she did. "I thank you for the dance." Jareth smiled back.

Derryk looked to Nathara, who were now standing amongst the circle of Fae's. "I think they'll be just fine." He said with a wink.

Nathara giggled. "I cannot wait for the wedding." She kissed Derryk on the cheek.

Edina glowered in the corner, her arms folded across her chest as she watched the Fae's cheer for Morigan and Jareth. She pouted before heading into the kitchen to find the Drink Master. "Goblin!" She called to him.

"M'Lady?" He asked, bowing his head.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked. "I had given you a vial to put in Lady Morigan's drink, and it has not been done. The night is practically over, what are you waiting for?"

"Excuse me M'Lady, but Lord Calum commanded that I do not use _your_ vial…"

"And why not?"

"Because it is treason." A voice said from behind. Edina turned to see Calum standing there, his arms folded.

"Brother, how dare you-" Calum held up his hand, stopping his sister.

"I have a better opportunity for you sister. Now either you listen like an obedient woman, or pout like a little girl."

"What is this _opportunity_?" Edina calmed down a little.

"Malcolm is looking for a wife, and has showed some interest in you."

"I do not want to be Queen of the Dark Throne." Edina hissed. "I want Jareth."

Calum chuckled darkly. "You stupid girl. Do you not see? You cannot have Jareth, but you can destroy the life of the woman that took him from you." Calum walked closer to Edina, his eyes dark with malice, and his smirk devious. "If you marry Malcolm, you will be Queen, and you will have an important role to play in the demise of Lady Morigan."

Edina, blinded by her hatred for Morigan, could not see the big picture of these actions. "I'll do it." With that she left the room to woo Malcolm. Calum's smirk never left his lips.

* * *

"It figures." Derryk commented.

"What my love?" Nathara asked as the two headed towards Sayne.

"She cannot have one King, so she goes for another." Derryk nodded his head in the direction of Edina, where she now stood with Malcolm.

Nathara just laughed. "How pathetic."

"My friends!" Sayne greeted with a smile. "I must say, tonight has been a bumpy one."

"Indeed." Derryk smiled.

"I think everything worked itself out." Nathara commented.

"It's time to be leaving, shall we go?" Sayne asked, taking vacant arm on the other side of Nathara.

"Let's get out of here." Nathara smiled, walking out with the two men.

"I think it's time to leave." Morigan said, motioning to her three friends leaving.

"It is, but first we must say goodbye to Malcolm." Jareth said, offering his arm. Morigan took it, and the two headed over to Malcolm who was obviously flirting with Lady Edina. "King Malcolm."

Malcolm and Edina looked up at Morigan and Jareth. "Leaving, so soon?" Malcolm joked." Very well, it's always a pleasure Jareth. I demand to be invited to your wedding with this, beautiful flower." Malcolm walked over to Morigan, kissing her hand with a flirty smile. Morigan curtsied.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"We must be going. King Malcolm, Lady Edina." Jareth nodded his head.

"Majesty, Morigan." Edina bowed.

Jareth and Morigan headed towards the exit. The remaining Fae's turned and bowed as the two left the manor. "I've never had a whole room bow to me before." Morigan commented.

"You'll need to get used to that." Jareth said. "It will be a normal occurrence when you become Queen."

The pit in Morigan's stomach formed again. She felt sick, nervous, and light headed. "Can we not talking about me being a ruling factor of the Goblin Kingdom please?"

Jareth smirked. "We will have to speak of it eventually. But for now, we will find a much more calming subject."

"Thank you."

Jareth and Morigan met up at the carriages with the other three Fae's. Nathara rushed over to Morigan, giving her a quick hug. "You were brilliant tonight."

"Even though I screwed up, royally." Morigan sighed.

"Everything will be fine, just remember what I told you." Nathara winked.

"Come ladies." Sayne excitedly said. "It's time to go home."

"Thank the Gods." Derryk joked, hopping in one of the carriages. Sayne and Nathara followed him quickly, laughing the whole way.

Jareth looked at Morigan. "Shall we?"

"Let's get out of here." Morigan smiled, heading into the carriage with Jareth.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, Morigan staring out the carriage window before Jareth spoke once more. "You did do wonderfully out there today. I must say, I was a little nervous at first."

"Oh thanks." Morigan replied sarcastically.

"No, that's not what I meant. I was nervous over what Edina and Calum would do." Jareth said. "They are known to start trouble."

"Calum apologized to me. He seemed to be sincere."

"Don't take it to heart. He can turn on you in an instance." Jareth sighed. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"For the most part."

Jareth smirked slightly, getting up from his seat and sitting next to Morigan. "Well, I'm sure dancing with a dashing fellow like myself was the best part, right?"

Morigan laughed. "Okay Casanova, calm down."

Jareth's smirk grew wider. "Avoiding the question are we?"

"No! I just think you're being silly."

"How so?"

"You're fishing for a complement, your ego doesn't need it."

"Every little bit counts M'Lady."

Morigan laughed. "Fine, dancing with you was one of my favorite parts. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Jareth winked.

Morigan yawned. "I'm exhausted."

"We have a bit of a long ride ahead of us, why not take a quick nap?" Jareth asked.

"Sounds like a good idea…" Morigan placed her head in the corner between the seat and the window. She had no idea how tired she actually was, and fell asleep pretty quickly.

Jareth watched the girl sleep from the corner of his eye, sighing. "Sleep well, we have a lot to talk about…" He whispered.

After a few moments, Morigan shifted and rested her head on Jareth's shoulder. Shocked, he waited for a few moments before putting his arm around her, and moving her head down to his lap so she'd be more comfortable. Jareth took a strand of her hair within his fingers and played with it. "I pray we can make this work, Morigan…" Once more he sighed. "However, you have no idea what being Queen really means… I cannot wait for when we have to talk about an heir… Oh how angry you will be with me." Jareth whispered, playing with the strand of her hair still. "But how happy we can be… I hope we can be…" Jareth shook his head. "This is dumb. Why am I even talking of this? Nothing will change, you see me as the Goblin King, and will never see me as anything more. I see you as that adventurous little girl that would come and tell stories to me of the Aboveground, in exchange for adventures. And then you left… Oh how it still haunts me…" Jareth sighed, moving out from under Morigan slowly, not wanting to wake the girl. He then sat across from the sleeping girl once more. Jareth looked across at Morigan, sighing.

The carriages then stopped in front of the Goblin Castle. Jareth turned his attention to his Castle, keeping his eyes away from Morigan as he simply said. "It's too late to fix what is broken…"

Jareth left the carriage, instructing Sayne to take Morigan inside. He had some things to attend to, and could not be bothered taking the sleeping girl in. Sayne accepted the order, picking up Morigan and taking her to her chambers, where she slept the entire night, attempting to dream, yet failing in the long run.

* * *

**Final Words: **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N PLEASE READ: **Hey guys! Since I was SOSOSOSOSOSOSO (x1000000) happy with the turn out of the last two chapters, I really wanted to give back to my readers and add ANOTHER chapter! I really enjoy your reviews and feedback!

First and foremost! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! LiviMarie; to respond to your review, I too wanted to see what would have happened if _another_ character had gotten to Morigan first at the dance. However, after thinking long and hard about it (and several cups of coffee later) I came to the decision that only Jareth could have been the one because not only will it bring them closer, but it was also tare them apart. I originally wanted Calum to be the one to get to Morigan first, but I realized I had MUCH bigger plans for him that could only be done if he did not get to her first. So don't worry kids, Calum is not even closed to finish with his devious plans! Thanks again LiviMarie! And of course everyone else who reviewed!

I wanted to post this chapter because it will also give insight to Jareth's feelings on the whole ordeal, as well as Morigan's, and there is also very bad decisions made on Morigan's part later on in the chapter.

FINALLY! The most important part of why I updated! I want to hear from YOU! If you review this chapter, not only do I want a review but I would also really like to hear What Character You Like Most and Why! Or What Character Do You Hate Most and Why! Or Both! I just think it would be nice to hear what you like about the characters, especially since a lot of reviews I have received were about just that!

So of course my lovely readers. Read, Review, and above all, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **Still, I own nothing. I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any other characters I may use. All the rights go to Jim Henson.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

For reasons unbeknownst to him, Jareth had completely trashed the library that night. He stormed into the room, conjured crystals, and began throwing them into bookshelves, causing books and pages to go flying everywhere. He picked up a chair and threw it against the wall. He wanted to scream, he wanted to bring the castle down. He wanted to rip his heart out and give it to the Gods, just to keep the pain away…

Jareth finally stopped; he looked at the flames from the fireplace and walked closer. The reflection of the flames in his mismatched eyes burned intensely. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the fire. "I curse you." He growled. "I curse you for ever bringing her back into my life." Jareth conjured another crystal, throwing it with such force that the impact caused the fire to roar. When the fire eventually calmed, so did Jareth. "I should have never welcomed her to stay."

"Jareth?" Jareth's expression was still harsh as he turned to see Nathara standing in the doorway.

"You should be sleeping." Jareth hissed.

"It's kind-of hard to sleep when your room is right next to the library…" She admitted sheepishly.

Jareth's expression softened slightly. "I apologize Nathara…" He rubbed his temples, sighing. "It's been a rough night."

"I know." She started. "In fact, that's another reason why I can't sleep. I blame myself for leaving Morigan's side… I should have brought her with me. I was so foolish…" Jareth said nothing, as he turned away from Nathara, and looking back at the fire. "But I know… that even though you took it upon yourself to dance with Morigan, you were doing the right thing. I'm not just talking about her reputation either. You know that's a big thing for me…" She chuckled slightly. "Reputations… how stupid of an idea." She watched Jareth carefully, knowing full well how tense he was. "But I know what you feel for her…"

Jareth was glad to have not been facing Nathara. Within those words, his expression softened once more. He quickly narrowed his eyes before growling. "You do not know what you speak of."

"But I do…" Nathara said almost mouse like. "I see the way you look at her, I see the way you smile when she's around. Jareth… you did what you thought was right. She may not be ready for this idea… but someday she will be."

"Well that's not soon enough, we only have a week…"

"I know." Nathara interrupted. "But at least make this a week to remember… yes?"

Jareth chuckled darkly. "You are a noble Fae, Nathara. Even when you step out of place, I can see you care for Morigan's well being." Jareth turned, a slight smirk on his lips as he looked at Nathara.

"She's…" Nathara smiled. "She's the only friend I've had… she's the first person to not consider me a… a…_freak_!" Nathara laughed. "Maybe it's because she's not from here, but to her, reputation's are not the end of the world. I wish it were true here."

"Unfortunately." Jareth started. "That is something we can never change…"

"Maybe the future Queen can." Just hearing those words from Nathara caused an uneasy feeling within Jareth. "Try to open up to her more… see where it takes you."

"I bid you goodnight Nathara." Jareth walked over to Nathara, walking passed her and grabbing the door handle.

"She feels for you too Jareth." Nathara said one last thing. Jareth's grip tightened on the door handle before he simply nodded, opening the door and storming out to his chambers. Nathara sighed, looking at the mess Jareth had made. "I hope… he doesn't think I'm cleaning this mess…" Nathara joked, walking out of the library and heading back to her own chambers.

* * *

Morigan pulled the covers over her head; the sun was burning her eyes. She felt as though she had a hangover, without even drinking anything. "Ugh!" She groaned. "Make it stop!"

"I cannot put out the sun for you." A voice chuckled. "But I can soothe your headache."

Morigan removed the covers, squinting as she saw Jareth leaning against the window, his arms crossed, and a smirk evident on his lips. "Please." Morigan begged.

"You're probably just over tired." Jareth continued to smirk as he walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Morigan. "May I?" Morigan nodded, sitting up as Jareth conjured a crystal, placing it to Morigan's head. The crystal seemed to evaporate on her forehead, causing Morigan to jump slightly.

"Hey… my headache's gone!" She exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"My pleasure."

Morigan then looked down, realizing she had fallen asleep in her dress. "Was I _that_ tired?"

"There was no waking you." Jareth teased.

"It figures." Morigan sighed with laughter. "So, may I ask what do I owe the honor of your visit this morning?"

"I came to see how you were feeling." Jareth said. "You seemed overwhelmed last night."

"It was a lot to take in." Morigan started. "But I think I'll be ready to talk about it now."

"Well that's good because Nathara failed to mention something to you."

Morigan groaned. "It seems when Nathara '_fails_' to mention something, it's bad news."

"Would _you_ want to be the bearer of bad news?"

"Hm. She seems to have a knack for it." Morigan joked dryly. "So lay it on me Goblin King."

"Well as you know, we have to wed now to avoid your reputation falling apart, correct?"

"Once again, you don't have to do that. But as our only option, yes, I understand that." Morigan sighed.

"Traditionally, weddings in the Underground take place one week after the announcement." Jareth stated as a matter of fact.

Morigan's eyes shot open. "I think my headache's back…" Jareth chuckled lightly. "Wait, Derryk and Nathara are betrothed, and they've been betrothed for a while now."

"That is true. I'm glad you've been paying attention Morigan. However, they are betrothed, they've been expected to marry from the day their arrangement was made. We were not previously arranged, we are an engagement, not a betrothal."

"Semantics." Morigan huffed, getting of the bed. "That's all it is." She turned to look at Jareth, who smiled sympathetically. "We truly have no choice in this matter?"

"_We?_ Morigan, _I_ made a choice. You are the one who cannot accept this concept. Yes, I admit, we are in a slight predicament, but as King, I must protect my reputation as well as yours."

"A _slight_ predicament?" Morigan scoffed. "Please, this isn't slight. I'm only twenty-one years old, and everyone expects me to just be okay with marrying the man…erm… Fae; that I met when I was a young girl."

"Precisely." Jareth replied nonchalantly. "It's either that, or I send you back to the Aboveground, permanently."

Morigan looked at Jareth, her heart breaking slightly as a pit formed in her stomach. "What?"

"You heard me."

"You'd rather send me away forever than ruin your reputation?" Morigan was now insulted.

"I really don't think you understand the proliferation of a reputation. It is something very important to the Underground, as a returning guest I would assume you'd accept our ways graciously." Jareth's arrogance was dripping from every word. "And as future Queen…"

"Just save it." Morigan hissed. "I'll find us a way around this, Jareth."

Jareth chuckled darkly. "Why are you so against marrying me?"

"Why are you so _for_ marrying me?" Morigan retorted.

"What a childish answer." Jareth stood from Morigan's bed and walked over to the girl, looming over her as if to show some form of dominance. "I stand by my decision, it shall not waver one bit."

"We'll see."

Jareth smirked, learning closer to the girl, as if to kiss her. Morigan, for reasons unbeknownst to her, was waiting for the impact, only to cause Jareth more pleasure. "I think you'll give in first." Jareth moved away, leaving the girl breathless. "Besides, think of this as a way to make us even. You left me for six years your time, and ruined our trust, now you can make it up to me by saving our reputations."

"That's not fair!" Morigan argued. "You can't use that against me! I thought we were passed that?"

Jareth smirked, laughing slightly. "Looks like I lied." Before Morigan could snap back with a witty remark, Jareth left the room, and the now fuming Morigan.

* * *

"She still not for the whole marriage thing?" Derryk asked; taking a bite of a peach he took from the kitchen.

"Can you blame her?" Sayne said. "She's still very young, and practically being forced to marry someone she barely knows."

"But what choice does she have really?" Derryk sighed. "She may have to grow up pretty quickly."

"So will he." Sayne half teased. "They both need to meet half way, and neither of them are willing to give up their pride."

"Well, they have a week to try."

"No Derryk." Sayne smirked. "They will have the rest of their married lives to try."

* * *

"He's so infuriating!" Morigan said aloud as she headed down the hallway. She had finally changed out of her ball gown and was wearing a simple red corset dress. She trudged down the hallway and headed to the library, wanting so much to just relax and read something. She opened the door to see Gunna, and a few Goblins cleaning what looked like the after math of a tornado. Morigan stared wide-eyed as she walked into the room. "What happened in here?"

"His Majesty had a rough night." Gunna admitted.

"So he _**destroyed**_ the library?" Morigan asked in disbelief.

"So it would seem." Gunna said.

"He can't let me have _anything_ today, can he?" Morigan groaned, leaving the library. Normally, she would have offered to help out Gunna, yet today she probably would have destroyed a shelf of two just thinking about Jareth.

Morigan continued down the hallway, desperately trying to find some peace and quiet in one of the rooms. Every room in the castle seemed to be occupied with Goblins, drinking or cleaning. Finally, she headed outside and began walking down the path, away from the Castle.

Morigan walked and walked until she found herself in the middle of the Goblin City; some Goblins stared at her curiously, others ignored her completely. "You look like you needs a break, M'Lady." A pudgy male Goblin said, tugging on the bottom Morigan's dress.

"You have no idea…" Morigan sighed.

"I got just the thing!" The Goblin was beaming now. "Come, let me buy you a drink!"

"Oh no, I couldn't." Morigan said, waving her hands.

"Nonsense! I'd be honored to buy our future Queen a drink!" Morigan groaned slightly at the Goblins words. "A lot of the Goblins in the pub want to meet you, it would really honor us if you joined us."

"One drink?" She asked.

"Aye!"

"Alright, one drink." Morigan gave in.

The small Goblin laughed with joy. "Huzzah! Follow me M'Lady. The name is Drate, by the way."

"It's a pleasure Drate, you can call me just Morigan." With that, Morigan followed Drate into a nearby Goblin pub, where there was much singing and joyous celebration. "Wow, they seem happy." Morigan commented.

"All the Goblins are rejoicing today!"

"Oh? Is it a holiday?" She asked.

"No. They are celebrating because His Majesty has finally found his love." Drate smiled a toothy grin.

"Oh… well…" Morigan started.

"We are so very happy, this truly means the world to us!" Drate then turned his attention to the celebrating Goblins. "Hey boys! We have the future Queen here!"

The Goblins turned their attention to Morigan, cheering and singing her praises. "Queeny, Queeny! We have a Queeny!" They cheered.

Morigan couldn't help but smile as she realized… these Goblins truly loved their King, and were ecstatic about him finding a bride. She then felt Drate tugging on her dress again, and handing her a mug that was over filling with ale. "For Her Majesty." He bowed.

Morigan nodded. "Thank you Drate."

"Drink up 'Queeny', there is much to celebrate!"

* * *

Nathara walked into the castle, she had picked a few flowers and decided it was time to find Derryk and give them to him. She walked towards her bedroom, only to be stopped by Sayne. "Nathara!"

She turned and smiled at the Fae. "Sayne. Aren't they lovely?" She asked, commenting about the flowers.

"Yes, they are." Sayne said, half interested. "Have you seen Morigan?"

Nathara frowned. "I saw her before, she didn't seem like she wanted to be bothered."

"Oh, well, I wanted to talk to her about the marriage ordeal. Where did she go?"

"She headed towards the Goblin City last I saw her." Nathara replied, looking at her flowers.

"She…what?" Sayne asked.

"Did I stutter?" Nathara retorted.

"You let Morigan go into the Goblin City, unprotected, and didn't think to tell anyone?" Sayne asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I her babysitter now?"

Sayne groaned. "You should keep an eye on her."

"Excuse me?" Nathara glared at Sayne. "I am _not_ in charge of Morigan, she is a grown woman. No wonder she's frustrated! "

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sayne argued.

"Everyone is overcrowding her, telling her what to do and what not to do. _I'm_ overwhelmed by everyone, and I'm not even Morigan."

"What's going on?" Derryk asked, walking over to the two fighting Fae's.

"Nothing, your fiancé lost Morigan." Sayne said.

"You what?" Derryk asked, looking at Nathara.

"I did not lose her first off, and secondly, I should not be held responsible if she wanders off." Nathara defended herself.

"However, you did let her wander off when you could have stopped her." Sayne replied.

"Could I have? I told you, she seemed very upset, why trouble her more?" Nathara said.

"Okay, okay, hold on!" Derryk interrupted the fight. "Where is she now?"

"Morigan went into the Goblin City, alone." Sayne said.

"Okay, I think you should have stopped her." Derryk agreed with Sayne.

Nathara huffed. "Once again, I am not in control of Morigan. She's a big girl, the two of you need to accept that she's not a little girl anymore!"

"She's our responsibility, and you lost her." Sayne growled.

"I'll show you who lost her." Nathara gritted her teeth, clenching her fists.

"Nathara please stop fighting." Derryk pleaded.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Nathara shouted. "You'd be lost without me!"

"Oh boy." Sayne threw his arms up in the air. "This is all because Nathara lost Morigan. Derryk, she's crazy."

"Call me crazy again Sayne, go ahead!" Nathara hissed.

Jareth had headed towards the main hallway, towards where he heard the bickering Fae's. He stopped a few feet away from the three before clearing his throat. The three Fae's stopped arguing and turned to look at Jareth. "Do I dare ask?"

"Skipping the details, Nathara wasn't watching Morigan, Sayne said she should be, Nathara said she isn't in charge of Morigan, oh and Morigan's in the Goblin City alone." Derryk groaned. "Can we move on now?"

"Morigan's where?" Jareth stared at the three in disbelief.

"You heard him." Sayne said.

"And the three of you are just standing here because?" Jareth glared. "Bring her back here!"

Sayne, Derryk, and Nathara stared in disbelief… the three of them were really fighting over something stupid, and not going out to find their dear friend Morigan. The three of them had lost sight of what was truly important, and were bickering over the importance of who was "in charge" of Morigan… "I'll go get her." Sayne said.

"I'm right behind you." Derryk nodded, walking away with Sayne.

Nathara looked at Jareth. "I do not control her, and neither should you."

Jareth sighed sympathetically. "She will be your Queen one day."

"Not if you keep babying her." Nathara said. "So what if she went off alone, she's a big girl. She knows her way around the Labyrinth."

"It's not the Labyrinth I fear…" Jareth said, turning away from Nathara and heading to the throne room.

"Fine…" Nathara said to herself. "But what could she possibly have gotten herself into?"

* * *

Calum had been heading to the Goblin City to see if he could find out any information on Morigan or the King that he would find useful. Calum walked into the City with a look of disgust on his face, he hated Goblins. Calum hated Goblins more than anything in the Underground, they were beneath him, and they knew it. He ventured towards the center of the Goblin City, listening around as he heard many shouting something about a 'Queeny_'_. He walked over to a drunk Goblin who was falling over himself, and singing about the '_Queeny_'. "You there!" He grabbed the Goblin by his shoulders. "What is this…Queeny, they sing of?"

"Our future Queen is-" The Goblin hiccupped mid sentence. "Drinking in our bar!"

"What bar?" Calum shook the smelling Goblin. The Goblin pointed towards one of the pubs, causing a devious smirk on Calum's face. "Interesting…"

In the pub, Morigan was sharing a dance with a Goblin named Terio, as the rest of them danced around the two, singing and cheering. Calum walked into the pub, seeing Morigan in the middle of the room, and dancing with the creatures he hated. He smirked and pushed his way to the center of the room where he intercepted Morigan, and began to dance with her. Morigan, being in a slightly inebriated state, looked shocked to see Calum, yet not too alarmed. "Lord Calum!"

"M'Lady, you seem to be enjoying yourself." Calum joked.

"The Goblins are wonderful!" She laughed. "I am so happy I came to visit them!"

"Well, let's have a drink to toast such revelations." Calum said.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly have more!"

"Nonsense M'Lady." Calum then ushered the girl from the dance floor. "One more won't hurt."

"Oh fine!" Morigan giggled.

Calum ordered two drinks and handed one to Morigan. He watched her begin to chug the ale as though it were water. Calum knew this was the perfect opportunity, as though the Gods handed it to him personally. "So tell me about yourself Morigan."

"What would you like to know?"

"What was the Aboveground like?" Calum asked.

"For me?" Morigan thought for a moment, her mind a little warped as she tried to think. "It was hell when I left here."

"How so?" Calum asked trying to sound interested.

"It was like a punishment being in the Aboveground… my mother was against me, and so was her boyfriend." Morigan sighed. "I was trapped there… I was trapped in a dreamless world."

"Dreamless?" Calum asked.

Morigan giggled slightly. "Don't make fun of me but; I can't dream. I haven't had a dream since I was fifteen." Morigan stuttered. "Except for when Jareth tried to see what was going on in my head. Other than that, I have trouble doing it!"

Calum smirked, taking a sip of his ale to hide it. This was something he _had_ to use to his advantage… and he knew just how to do it.

* * *

"It's getting late." Derryk asked as the two Fae's walked to the center of the Goblin City.

"Do you think she went into the Labyrinth?" Sayne asked, looking around.

"This late? I don't think so… she's smarter than that." Derryk defended the girl.

The two stood in silence for a moment, hearing loud music and singing coming from one of the pubs. "I wonder what the celebration is for?" Sayne asked.

"We should ask, maybe one of them has seen Morigan?"

"A bunch of drunken Goblins would have no recollection of the girl." Sayne sighed. "But let's go ask." Derryk nodded, and the two walked into the pub.

The pub was packed with drunken Goblins, singing and dancing and just making a huge mess. The two Fae's walked around the creatures and kept their eyes open for a Goblin who was least drunk out of the bunch. That's when Sayne spotted her… Morigan was sitting around a few Goblins, mug in hand as she drunkenly slurred adventures of the Labyrinth. "Oh boy… found her…" Sayne pointed.

"He's going to kill us…" Derryk's eyes went wide.

"Let's just get her out of here, okay?" Sayne nudged Derryk gently, and the two walked over to the girl.

"M'Lady?" Derryk said to the drunken girl.

"Sayne! Derryk!" Morigan slurred as she attempted to stand. "I'm so glad it's you! These are my friends!" She said to the crowd of Goblins. "These two! Right here!" The Goblins laughed and cheered.

"M'Lady, it's time to get you home now." Sayne said.

"I don't want to go back there!" Morigan pouted. "I'm having fun!"

"Ah, yes, but we can have fun at the Castle too." Derryk tried to reason with the girl.

"You'll have to-" Morigan hiccupped. "Drag me there!"

Derryk looked to Sayne, whom was not amused. "That can be arranged." With that, Sayne walked over to the drunken girl, grabbed her by her waist and threw her over his shoulder. Derryk tried to stifle his laughter as Sayne headed out the door with Morigan on his shoulder.

"Nothing to see here folks!" Derryk announced. "Your Queen will be fine, keep drinking!" The Goblins cheered as though nothing out of the ordinary happened, and continued to drink. Derryk quickly exited, and followed Sayne back to the Castle.

"Do I _dare_ ask what happened?" Jareth asked, his arms folded as he watched Sayne carry in the now singing Morigan.

"Goblin pub." Derryk admitted sheepishly

Jareth simply sighed. "Get her to her chambers." At that moment, Nathara had walked into the main hallway, seeing Sayne carry Morigan away. She looked to Jareth, unsure of what to say, he only narrowed his eyes at her. "And this…_ this_ is why we watch the mortal girl."

Nathara looked down in defeat, just as Derryk walked over to her, kissing her cheek. "We have to learn sometimes." Nathara punched Derryk in the arm. "Ow!" He hissed.

Jareth simply shook his head, and followed after Sayne to Morigan's chambers. By the time he got there, Sayne already had Morigan lying on the bed. "Thank you." Jareth said. Sayne just nodded, leaving Jareth and the drunken Morigan alone. Morigan, now lying on her bed, began to giggle. "Oh, so you find this funny, do you?" Jareth scolded her. "What were thinking?"

Morigan just giggled, sitting up. "I'm fine, really!"

Jareth just glared at the girl, sitting next to her. "That can be argued."

"You know, I had a great time with the Goblins. They really like you, not really sure why."

"Oh thanks." Jareth said, partially insulted.

"You're a good King, Jareth." Morigan said.

Jareth looked at the girl. "You're drunk."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're a good King." Morigan smiled. "I'm just scared…"

"Scared?" Jareth asked, curiously.

"Well duh." Morigan said, her head lazily falling on Jareth's shoulder. "I mean, you're such a great ruler… what am I? Who am I to be sitting to your right?"

Something in Jareth's head clicked. It suddenly made sense now… "You're afraid you won't reach the Goblin's expectations?"

"Not just theirs… yours too."

Jareth forced Morigan's head up so he could look into her eyes. "Precious, you are more than worthy. If anything, **I** am not worthy…"

"I want to do right by you."

"And I you." Jareth practically whispered. Morigan shut her eyes, and moved closer to Jareth, attempting to finally close the gap and give him the kiss that kept filling her thoughts. Yet, before she could, her body fell to the left, and as soon as it hit the mattress… she passed out. Jareth, now sitting wide-eyed, looked at the passed out girl. He sighed before standing up and shifting Morigan's body to a normal position. He then conjured a crystal, using it to form a blanket to cover the girl. He leaned closer, kissing forehead gently before whispering one last thing. "I truly believe you will be great…" With that, Jareth left Morigan's chambers knowing tomorrow she'd regret every decision she made yesterday, down to the very last drop.

* * *

**Last Thing: **Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: **Hey Guys! Sorry for the lack of updates! It's been a really long week... trust me. I've been planning a trip to Disney and work has been taking over my life. Hopefully I will update more often now that it is summer. I apologize for the short chapter, but I figured I'd give you something nice at the end of it. Whether or not something good comes from it... we shall see. Also... the last thing in the chapter is a real life experience from my own personal life. So please, don't laugh too hard. ;)

Also, there's a lot of set ups in this chapter. Though a lot of it is a little rushed, I apologize, I really wanted to get something out for y'all ASAP so you didn't lose interest. I REALLY hope you didn't lose interest guys! I plan next chapter to be big, not just length wise, but A LOT of things are going to happen so I hope you all get back into this!

Thank you again for the reviews and thank you so much for reading! Once more I ask you read, review and above all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Jareth, Labyrinth, and any other characters from said movie I may use are owned by Jim Henson.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Calum had left the manor very early in the morning. So early that he would still be in the cover of the twilight. His plan to have his sister become closer with Malcolm was going well, seeing how Edina was to go to the Dark Lands today, yet now he had a new plan to see to. He headed to the outskirts of the Labyrinth to the witch Goblin's cottage. He entered the cottage, a smirk on his lips as he saw the Goblin, standing by a large pot. "Goblin, I have one last potion for you."

"What shall I make for you this time, My Lord?" The Goblin snickered.

"I need a nightmare potion."

The Goblin squealed with delight. "A dangerous potion, this must be serious."

"I have big plans for this. When I have it by?" Calum demanded.

"Tomorrow evening it shall be done." The Goblin said. "However, the victim of such a curse **must** drink the potion before falling asleep. Is that clear?"

Calum smirked. "Crystal."

* * *

Sayne and Derryk wore dark cloaks as they ventured out of the Castle. The two Fae's hardly spoke as they traveled through the woodlands, trying not to be seen. Although they had cover from the darkness still lingering on the Underground, they knew they had to be extra carefully.

Soon, they ended up behind Lord Calum's manor, Sayne looking to Derryk who simply nodded. The two knew exactly what they were doing, and what they were getting themselves into. Getting caught was not an option, it was either get in there and get the mission done, or die trying. Sayne and Derryk snuck through the servants exit around the back, heading into the kitchen in search of the drink master. Derryk and Sayne saw through the crack of the door, that the drink master was preparing the morning drinks, alone. Sayne nodded to Derryk, the two clutched their swords and stormed into the room, pointing them at the drink master.

The Goblin raised his hands, backing away from the brewing pot as he shook nervously. He would have screamed to warn the guards, but his voice was stuck in the back of his throat. "Goblin, we don't have time to waste here." Derryk growled. "Tell us now, and we will spare your life." Derryk walked closer to the Goblin, tucking his blade under the Goblin's chin. "Was there _any_ foul play the night of the ball?"

"What do you mean?" The Goblin began to beg. "Please My Lord, I don't know what you mean."

Sayne, now even angrier, walked closer and shoved the Goblin to the ground. "You will tell us now before I slice you from navel to nape!"

The Goblin cried out in fear as he tried to back away. "There was a poison give to me that night, My Lord!"

"And what poison was that?" Derryk asked.

"Lady Edina. She gave me a poison to kill the Lady Morigan, yet Calum stopped me." The drink master began to sob. "Forgive me!"

Sayne looked to Derryk, almost dumbfounded, then back to the drink master. "Was that all?"

"I swear it." The Goblin cried.

"No other poison?" Derryk asked.

"None." The Goblin sighed between his sobs.

"We know you were given a vial containing a dominion spell." Sayne hissed. "Who gave you the dominion spell?"

"Lady Edina was the only one to give me any spells, I did not use any of the spells!" The Goblin cried.

Derryk grabbed Sayne's arm. "We must hurry back…" Sayne nodded. Derryk turned to the Goblin once more. "You will not mention our visit to anyone, or we will be back for your head, understand?" The Goblin just nodded.

The two Fae's left the manor swiftly, heading back to the Castle before sunrise… The confession they received was not the one they wanted in the end. Edina tried to poison Morigan? There was just something that was not adding up.

* * *

Morigan's eyes fluttered open, the light rushing into the room caused a burning sensation at first. She shut her eyes quickly, and then slowly let them adjust. It was morning, and Morigan had little to none recollection of what exactly happened last night. Within a few moments, the chamber door opened revealing Gunna who was holding a goblet of water. She smiled sympathetically at Morigan, who was now trying to sit up. "His Majesty said you'd be needing it."

Morigan returned the weak smile. "I'll have to thank him." Morigan took the Goblet and began to drink the water; Gunna bowed her head and walked over to the closet. She removed a beautiful golden dress with a corset.

"His Majesty also requests to speak with you later. He is in the middle of court as we speak, so you have time to get ready." Gunna said, placing the dress on the bed. "I have a bath ready for you."

Morigan just smiled. "Thanks."

"If you need anything, you know where to find me." Gunna smiled, leaving Morigan alone once more.

Morigan sighed. "A bath does sound wonderful…" Morigan walked over to the divider leading to the tub. She smiled as she walked over to the tub. She removed her clothes and settled in the warm water.

Morigan rested her back against the tub sighing in relaxation. "I wonder what Jareth wants to talk about? Probably about last night, or maybe the whole Queen thing." She sighed. "The Underground has some very strange ways… some that I may never get used to… back home…" Morigan stopped. "No… the Aboveground isn't my home anymore… I live here now. I left the Aboveground by choice… This is home. The Underground is my home, and I have to adapt… I have to accept the rules, no matter how crazy it may seem…" Morigan then thought for a moment. "I _did_ have a choice… right?" She then thought back to the night that Scott grabbed her ankle, and how she wished herself here to get away. "I didn't truly have a choice…" She sighed. "I have to accept that this is what fate has lead me to…"

Morigan continued to wash, her mind still racing. "This isn't about me anymore… I have to think of Jareth. He destroyed the library yesterday, so obviously this is hurting him too…" Morigan then made up her mind… it was time to adjust to the Underground, and it was time to accept her fate and make Jareth's decision easier. "If not for me… then for Jareth."

* * *

Sayne and Derryk had just made it to court when they returned earlier in the morning. They saw Calum in the courtroom as well and glared slightly. Court was very tense this morning, if not just between the three Fae's, but amongst many of the Fae's. Some were against Jareth's decision in a human counterpart; many were for the marriage to Morigan. It was a tough day for the King that was sure. Derryk and Sayne were unsure if they should present their confession to the King just yet. He looked stressed beyond belief, and they knew of his plans to speak to Morigan later… This news would not be helpful.

Jareth left Court feeling completely drained. These passed days were truly weighing him down. He walked with purpose to his office, awaiting the arrival of Morigan. He knew that talk wouldn't be an easy one, yet still an important one to have. He walked into his office and sat down on his chair, he did not have a moment to rest. Sayne and Derryk were walking in just at that second, standing before him and bowing. "Majesty." They said.

Jareth sighed in frustration. "What is it?"

"We have a new lead on our investigation." Sayne began. "One that does not satisfy our earlier suspect."

"Go on." Jareth waved before rubbing his temples.

"The drink master confessed that Lady Edina was the one who gave the poison to the drink master, but to poison Lady Morigan." Derryk said. "Now, while we assumed there was just a dominion spell and it was given by Calum… the drink master said the only vial he received was from Lady Edina…"

"Edina?" Jareth asked. "This does change things around a bit…"

"It does make some sense… maybe Malcolm wasn't under any spell at all, maybe the two of them have a plan of their own?" Derryk suggested.

Sayne looked at Derryk. "You cannot think Calum has nothing to do with this!"

"What if he doesn't?" Derryk asked. "I know he is a snake, but maybe Edina is the worst of the siblings."

"Oh come now!" Sayne turned to Jareth, asking for help. "Jareth?"

"We still do not have enough evidence to convict any one of any acts of treason, so before we start a war in the Underground, we need to find out more." Jareth stated, his voice never wavering. "Until then, keep your eyes and ears open."

"Yes Majesty." Derryk and Sayne bowed, leaving the office.

* * *

Calum stood in the kitchen of his manor, his arms folded as he looked at the cowering drink master. "And what did you tell them?"

"What you told me to tell them My Lord." The Goblin's hands shook. "The Lady Edina was the one to give me the vials."

"Were you convincing?"

"They seemed approving of the information I gave them." The Goblin nodded.

"Good." Calum nodded. "I shall see to it you are rewarded."

"Thank you My Lord." The Goblin bowed.

"Now to see to the other bargain." Calum said, leaving with a smirk on his lips.

* * *

Morigan knocked on the office door before walking in. Jareth was leaning back in his chair, his feet on the desk as he read a little red book. Jareth did not look up at her; he was focused on his reading. "Your Majesty?" Morigan cleared her throat.

"Take a seat." He motioned to the seat in front of his desk. Jareth knew this was the time to give Morigan the ultimatum. Either she remained here and become his Queen, or she would have to leave for good. Though he didn't show it, he was terrified of her answer.

Morigan, with a slight confused look on her face, sat down where she was directed. Jareth still did not look away from the book as Morigan tried to speak once more. "May I just say something?"

"Here are your choices." Jareth sighed, not looking away from the book still. "I will send you home if you'd like. You can continue living your life the way you want to live it, and never have to deal with the Underground again. Or, we can be married and you will rule at my side, I will also grant you permission to attend Court and even speak when the time is right." Jareth took a moment before speaking again. "I understand these choices are hard, but I also wish for you to be able to have a choice. However, your choice will need to be made quickly for we are run-"

"Jareth." Morigan interrupted, causing Jareth to cock and eyebrow and look over the top of his book at Morigan. "I don't mean to interrupt, it's rude in both our worlds… but there's something I need to say as well." Jareth nodded before looking back at the pages of his book. "I have thought about what has happened these passed few days, and from the day I came here until now. I realized that I didn't truly have a choice in coming back." Jareth's ears perked up. "I'm not saying I didn't _want_ to come back… but I did before I think I was ready…

"You see Jareth, back at home my Mother had fallen apart and her boyfriend used to beat her, and sometimes me if I wasn't out of the way. I'm not using this as an excuse but the night I came here, it was the choice of being hurt badly physically, or mentally by wishing myself away. I don't regret wishing myself here… but like I said, it hurt… it truly hurt coming here…"

"You don't think it hurt me as well?" Jareth asked, putting the book down. "You left without even saying goodbye. You took all the years we had together for granted and left without anything to give in return." Jareth argued.

"I know… I know I will never be able to live down the hurt I caused you, or the guilt I feel. But I know coming here may not have been my decision, but it was definitely fate… and as fate commands me, I'm going to do what I feel is right… I'm going to be Queen and I will accept my duties as such."

Jareth scoffed. "I don't want your pity. Do what you want to do."

"I want to stay here. I want to stay here with Sayne, and Derryk, and Nathara, the Goblins… You."

"Well how Noble." Jareth said, standing up. "Do you think this is going to make amends between what has happened, or are you doing this for you?"

"Both." Morigan said.

"Morigan, everyone has a choice. You chose a mental beating compared to a physical one. Now while I am so tempted to go to your world and destroy the man who dare touch you, I must say I am still not at ease knowing you only chose here because you were forced to."

"That's not what I'm saying…"

"Oh, isn't it?" Jareth mocked. "You came here to get away as a young girl, and now you come back to do the same. Why are you always running?"

Morigan stood up now, not allowing Jareth to belittle her anymore. "I'm not running now, am I?" She dared. "I'm staying and choosing to be Queen."

"Are you?" Jareth asked. "Or do you just not want to be sent back?"

"I choose to be Queen." Morigan glared at Jareth now. "_Your_ Queen no less."

Jareth chuckled darkly. "Why, why are you doing this to me, damn girl."

"What would you have me do then?" Morigan asked harshly. "I am picking the choice I want to pick!"

"Is it what you want though?" Jareth asked. "Forgive me for being a skeptic here, but when have you ever done what you wanted to do?"

"I want this Jareth." Morigan defended.

Jareth walked over to the girl, grabbing her shoulders roughly, forcing her to stare into his eyes. "Do you?"

"More than anything."

Jareth rolled his eyes, laughing out loud to no one as he walked away. "You kill me girl. You truly do."

Morigan's blood was pumping now. Her face was heating with anger towards this Fae. What did he want from her? He was giving her this choice, and she chose. Why couldn't he accept her choice, why was he afraid of her decisions. "What are you afraid of?"

Jareth stopped laughing. "I cannot have a Queen who decides one day she no longer wants what she has, and runs off again."

"I had my reasons."

"You could have said something." Jareth turned to the girl, his expression soft. "I waited years for you to come back… for you to say something to me. You never looked back, did you?"

Morigan was silent for a moment, her eyes starting to sting from tears she couldn't explain. "I have died inside every single day that I have been back because all I can think about is how I never came back to you sooner."

Jareth did not hesitate, he did not falter. He walked with purpose once more over to the girl, placing his hand on her cheek gently before forcefully kissing her. Morigan's eyes snapped open… was this real? Yes… this was real. Morigan had finally kissed back after what felt like an eternity.

The kiss was simple… it was not perfect or earth shattering, it was simple in the end. It harbored feelings that neither of the two could have ever prepared for.

Jareth eventually pulled away Morigan, watching her with passion burning in his eyes, waiting to see what she'd do. Morigan was trembling; these new hidden feelings were overwhelming. She didn't know what to do, what to say… it just happened like word vomit. "Thanks."

Jareth's expression dropped to a confused one. "What?"

Morigan opened her mouth to correct her awkward moment, but couldn't find any words to redeem her. She just nodded, pointing to the door and walked out of the room. Jareth stood there in confusion, only to fill the room with booming laughter.

* * *

**A/N: **Hate to say that actually happened to me... haha.Thanks for reading! I'm sorry it's so short! I promise, next chapter will be worth the wait! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Here we go, much better! A longer and more worthy chapter for my readers! Once again, I apologize for not being able to update lately, so here's another chapter to sink your teeth into! Two huge events happens in this chapter, so be ready for it!

I hope everyone is still reading and enjoying. Let me know that you're still here for the ride!

**_Read, Review, and above all Enjoy! _**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Jareth or the Labyrinth. The original works belong to Jim Henson.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Morigan had stumbled to the dining room, cursing at herself aloud as she went. It had been a few hours since her encounter with Jareth. Her head was still racing with frustration as she walked to the table. Dinner would be soon, so she figured it would be better to get out her frustration before anyone else saw her. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She grumbled as she slapped her forehead with her hand. "That was probably the dumbest thing I have _ever_ done!" Morigan's face glowed red as she sat at the long table. "He kisses me and all I have to say is '_Thanks_'? Morigan, what were you thinking!" She cursed, placing her head on the table.

"Morigan?" A voice called from the door. Morigan quickly lifted her head up to see Nathara walking in, a look of concern on her face. "The Goblins said you were talking very loudly in here to no one…" Nathara kept her eyes on the girl as she walked closer. "Everything all right?"

"I'm fine!" Morigan grumbled to the table.

Nathara sighed to herself. "I take that as a no." She then walked with purpose to the table, sitting across from the groaning Morigan. "Spill it." Nathara said, folding her arms.

"Nathara?" Morigan started. "When Derryk first kissed you… what did you do?"

Nathara thought for a moment. "Actually, as I recall it… I kissed him first."

Morigan sighed. "And what was his response?"

Nathara smiled. "He fainted."

Morigan snapped her head up, looking at Nathara with a dumbfounded look. Nathara just nodded. "Well, now I feel a little better." Morigan sat up straight now, looking fully at Nathara.

"Now what happened?" Nathara's eyebrow rose as she watched Morigan shift in her seat uncomfortably. "No…" Nathara's face lit up like a circus. "He didn't!" Morigan diverted her attention her hands. "He did! Morigan you will tell me everything!"

"Relax!" Morigan laughed nervously. "It was a quick kiss…. It hardly meant anything…"

"You're lying." Nathara pressed on. "How did it happen?"

"We were arguing about the whole Queen thing… and it just happened."

"Oh…" Nathara's mood suddenly shifted.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Nathara." Morigan's eyes narrowed. "You can't just suddenly change your mood like that without explaining. Now _you_ spill!"

"It just…" Nathara sighed. "Don't quote me or take me to heart… just listen. It sounds like a kiss like that was a tension breaker."

"A what?"

"It's just as it sounds. When the tension rises in the heat of the moment, sometimes people just kiss…" Nathara shook her head. "But I could be wrong."

Morigan sighed. "At this rate, I don't think you would be…"

"Why do you say that?"

"If he meant to kiss me, he would have kept me from leaving… or so I would like to think." Morigan's head sunk back to the table.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it?" Nathara suggested.

Morigan laughed. "I would if I wasn't so embarrassed."

"By what? Are you a bad kisser?" Nathara asked.

"Not that I know of, but…" Morigan lifted her head once more. "I for some reason…thanked him."

"For the kiss?" Nathara asked with a puzzled look.

"I don't know what I was thanking him for, but I did." Morigan's face turned red once more. "It was like word vomit."

"Word vomit?"

"Saying something without thinking it first."

"That's a new one…"

"So that's why I can't face him just yet."

"Makes sense, that's pretty embarrassing." Nathara admitted. "Not as bad as Derryk passing out, but still up there."

Morigan groaned. "What do I do?"

"Talk to him. Talk to him about what that kiss meant and what it now means for the two of you." Nathara looked at the girl curiously. "Also… did you decide on the whole '_Queen Thing_' as you politely put it?"

Morigan nodded. "I'm going to be Queen."

Nathara smiled. "I'm glad. You'll be a great Queen."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks Nathara."

* * *

"And she said…what?" Sayne asked. Jareth was sitting at his desk, head in his hand as though he looked bored. Derryk was standing next to Sayne as the two demanded to know what happened next.

"She said…'_Thanks_'." Jareth said as though he were not interested.

"Thanks?" Derryk asked.

"I guess it's better than what _you_ did for your first kiss." Sayne mocked Derryk, causing Derryk to hit him playfully.

"She said she would stay here and be Queen." Jareth added.

"Oh that's wonderful Jareth!" Sayne smiled.

"Is it?" He asked, pain filling his eyes.

"You don't think… you don't think she'd _leave_ again, do you?" Derryk asked.

"She has a habit of it."

"Well now that you admitted your feelings…" Sayne started.

"I have admitted nothing." Jareth snarled. "It was a kiss, and nothing more. It was the heat of the moment, and I will control myself around Morigan until _she_ is ready for her duties."

"Kissing her doesn't mean you are weak Jareth." Sayne added. "We are your friends, we are not stupid. We have been by your side from the beginning, we know how she has torn you up inside for years… but ever since she has been back we've seen a change in you. You feel something for her, even if it is a longing you can never fulfill, you feel something. Don't hide it from her."

Jareth waved the entire conversation. "Any news on Lord Calum and Lady Edina?"

"Nothing just yet…" Derryk sighed as Sayne just glared at Jareth.

Jareth noticed Sayne's frustration, and replied diplomatically. "There is a lot of tension going on right now, and not just between Morigan and I. It would not be fair to her during this time. We are on the brink of a war that we either can prevent of cause. I'd prefer to prevent it, but who we thought was our main enemy may or may not be just that.

Gentlemen, it is time we face facts. There is a lot more we need to worry about than turning Morigan into our Queen."

Sayne and Derryk nodded. "But you owe her an explanation if anything." Sayne added.

"Fine. It's time we go eat." Jareth said, standing from his desk and walking out with purpose.

The three Fae's entered the dining room only to see Nathara and Morigan already sitting there. Morigan and Nathara stood as the King walked over to his chair, sitting down, allowing the two girls to sit along with Sayne and Derryk. Dinner started off in silence as Jareth made a few passing glances as Morigan, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Morigan kept her head down, forcing herself to not look at Jareth.

The Goblin servants brought the meal out, a little unsure of themselves as the room that normally was booming with laughter or a good conversation, was now silent. The meal was served, and the Goblins left in a hurry, afraid that they were the ones in trouble.

"So…" Derryk started. "There was a complaint down at the city today. Apparently one of the farmers said his crops were stolen by a giant beast…"

"The giant rabbit?" Sayne asked. "It's _still_ running around?" Sayne looked to Jareth, who just shrugged. "Any of the other Goblin's had anything to say on the matter?" Sayne struggled to keep the conversation going.

"No, many were too drunk to believe the story." Derryk said. "But it does make sense, especially since the rabbit ran off a while back."

Nathara was growing frustrated of the consistent avoidance at the table, she looked to Sayne and Derryk as their conversation soon flopped and they were back to eating. Nathara knew she had to mention something, whether it was a direct attack not. "So, Derryk and I shared a lovely kiss today, didn't we darling?"

The rest of the group stopped eating and stared at Nathara with wide eyes. Derryk held his fork to his mouth, dropping the piece of meat from it as he stared at her. Sayne sighed, closing his eyes as Derryk tried to stumble for words. "I… I don't know what ever do you mean?"

"Oh yes, it was a quick kiss darling, don't you remember?" Nathara started. "It was earlier today, and we-"

"Ow!" Derryk shouted, turning to glare at Sayne. "What was that for?"

"I don't kick women." Sayne muttered, taking a sip from his goblet.

"So you kick me instead?" Derryk hissed.

"It got her to stop, didn't it?" Sayne shrugged.

"Why are you trying to stop me from talking?" Nathara glared. "I am just telling a story."

"A story that we all don't want to hear." Sayne gritted his teeth, hoping Nathara would get the hint.

"I think it's something that should be talking about." Nathara returned the hint with her own venom.

"As do I, but not now." Sayne replied.

"Well it better be soon."

"When the time is right."

"Sooner the better." Nathara and Sayne continued to bicker before Morigan stood up, interrupting the two.

The group stared up at Morigan as she continued to look down before speaking. "If Nathara wants to talk about the kiss, she has the right to, if Sayne wants to put off the talk, he has the right to." She then looked over at Jareth. "But the two of them better figure that out _before_ people talk." She then looked to the rest of the group. "Now if you'll excuse me." With that, Morigan left the room in silence.

The group looked at each other, unsure of what to say before Jareth stood up. "Spoken like a true Queen." He mused before excusing himself and following Morigan.

"Nice going you two…" Derryk commented.

"Shut up." Nathara and Sayne both added.

* * *

Morigan had walked to the garden; the sky was beginning to darken, leaving a slight purple color to the sky. She watched it intently as she continued to walk deeper through the garden. Jareth wasn't too far behind, but kept his distance as he watched Morigan walk farther from the Castle and further into the gardens. Finally, he spoke up. "Maybe we should talk now."

Morigan stopped, turning around to look at him. "Not unless we are ready to talk."

Jareth walked closer to the girl, standing only a few inches from her. "Maybe we need to just talk to each other about this next time."

"Will the even be a next time, Jareth?" Morigan sighed. "Besides, I'm not sure I can handle giving out more thanks."

Jareth chuckled. "Well whatever we decide to do, I want it to just be between us, is that alright?"

"That's fine." Morigan thought for a moment before speaking. "May I just ask… why did you kiss me?"

Jareth sighed. "I must admit it was the heat of the moment." Jareth watched as Morigan's expression dropped slightly. "However, I do not regret it."

"How long until the wedding?" Morigan asked.

"A few more days… which reminds me tomorrow we start more preparations, as well as more training." Jareth smirked.

"She's doing to kill me." Morigan groaned.

"I think you'll do fine." Jareth admitted fully heartedly. "And then the day of the wedding will be a long one, but the day after will be worth it."

"How so?"

"It is our honeymoon, we have a few days to ourselves." Jareth still smirked. "It will be just you and me, and we can talk all you want about whatever it is that is bothering the precious head of yours."

"Jareth… a honeymoon also involves something else. I understand as your Queen I have my own duties to fulfill… so that I assume will include providing you with…"

"An heir?" Jareth finished. "Yes it does. Normally the King and Queen will try as soon as possible to conceive an heir. However, for you, I will wait until you are comfortable enough to even consider it."

Morigan smiled. "Thank you."

"Now that was a proper thank you." Jareth teased, causing Morigan to hit his arm playfully.

"So we are good now? No more stupid tension?" Morigan asked.

Jareth laughed. "Yes, we are as you say, 'Good'."

Morigan smiled, and without truly thinking it over, she closed the gap between the two, hugging Jareth warmly. Her head rested on his chest perfectly as she wrapped her arms around him, clasping them around his back. Jareth, who was in shock at first, hesitated before hugging the girl back. He finally did, holding her lovingly to his chest before running his gloved hand through her hair. The smell of her was intoxicating, and so full of life, he knew he adored her, but how could he possibly tell her that?

* * *

Calum had been called to the Dark Lands to speak with Malcolm over something very urgent. Calum, unsure of what was going to happen, walked into Malcolm's throne room with pride and humility, yet a smile on his face as he kneeled before Malcolm. "You have summoned me, Your Majesty?"

"Indeed I have." Malcolm said, sitting in his throne like a God. "Please rise." Calum did just that. "Leave us." Malcolm said to his servants and few guards. The room cleared out, leaving Malcolm and Calum alone. Malcolm stood form his throne and walked over to Calum. "I am, with your permission, going to marry your sister."

Calum smiled. "Oh joyous news Majesty!"

"However, if what you have told me is true about the Goblin Kingdom…" Malcolm started.

"Majesty…" Calum bowed. "I am your eyes and ears within the walls of the Fae Court. I inform you to the best of my duties, I would never lie."

"They want to expand their horizons, onto my border?" Malcolm started. "I will not allow it."

"I will continue to petition, there is one more Court after the wedding and honeymoon of King Jareth. At that meeting they will decide the fate of their Kingdom."

"I will go to war before I see my Kingdom to the hands of Jareth." Malcolm hissed.

"Majesty, if I may?" Calum snickered in his head, as he was about to propose a crazy idea. "If the King truly wishes to push his borders to your land… why not make a wager with him?"

Malcolm, being the impulsive gambler that he was, perked his ears up. "Go on…"

"Since you will be married, and he will be married, why not make the wager of first born male heir will be the deciding factor of who outstretches their boundaries?"

Malcolm smiled, knowing full well his family was known for delivering male heirs more than women. "Calum, inform your sister of our marriage, and at the next Court, if the edict passes, you will inform Jareth of our wager."

Calum bowed. "Of course Majesty."

Calum left the Dark Lands beaming; his new plan was set in action. He would inform Jareth that Malcolm wished to expand his lands into the Goblin Kingdom, and make the same wager. There was so much more to his plan, and he knew exactly what to do to make it come into fruition…

* * *

The next morning, Morigan was awoken to the sound of Nathara as she barked orders at the Goblins. Morigan could make out only a few words, but she knew it more or less had to do with the wedding preparations. She knew she wasn't safe, and soon Nathara would be in to wake her up, so Morigan figured it would be best to be ready before than. She got out of bed and got dressed into a simple blue dress with a black corset and headed out of the room to find Nathara.

On her way to the ballroom, she saw Sayne whom she smiled at quickly. Sayne's face dropped as he grabbed Morigan's arm and pulled her the opposite way. "It's safer if you come with me for now."

Morigan laughed. "I have to train with Nathara."

"It can wait." With that a loud crash came from the ballroom, causing Nathara to shout. "We are having a late start, if anything go speak to Jareth, he can talk to you about what needs to be done."

"Sounds good." Morigan smiled. "I'll talk to you later then."

"Of course M'Lady." Sayne bowed.

Morigan walked towards the throne room and entered the room quietly. Jareth was talking to an odd looking creature, whom did not seem to be a Fae. He was much taller and stoutly. He had a graying bushy beard and dark beady eyes. The taller man immediately saw Morigan, causing Jareth to turn his attention. "Ah, there she is." The taller man said. "This must be her."

"But of course." Jareth smiled. "Orro, I would like you to meet the future Queen of the Underground, Lady Morigan." Jareth said, holding his arm out as Morigan walked over to him. Jareth placed his arm around the small of her back before speaking. "Darling, this is Orro, an old friend of mine. He is from the outer rim, closer to Malcolm's lands. He is of the giants."

"It's a pleasure." Morigan smiled, offering her hand.

"No, no, the pleasure is mine." Orro took the girls tiny hand into his gargantuan one. He kissed her hand lightly before smiling. "It's about time Jareth here settles down, and to a lovely lady at that."

"I was just telling Orro about our engagement." Jareth said. "He will be forging our rings."

Morigan smiled. "That's wonderful."

Orro returned the favor. "I am the finest ring maker of all the Underground, your rings will be fit for King and Queen."

Jareth turned his attention to Morigan. "IS there a reason you were searching for me?"

"Lady Nathara is…overwhelmed right now with the Goblins. I was told to seek company with you until she is ready." Morigan tried to be as proper as possible, unsure if she had to be in front of Orro. Morigan only assumed this because of the way Jareth was treating her in return.

"Ah yes, I will meet you in my study." Jareth smiled. "I won't be long."

Morigan nodded, smiling at Orro. "It was wonderful meeting you."

Orro nodded as Morigan left the room to meet Jareth in his study later. Orro's face went serious as he looked to Jareth. "You haven't told her yet, have you?"

Jareth continued to stare at the door Morigan had just left from. "No sense in worrying her."

"I think this is something to tell her."

"If the threat gets worse, then I will."

"Well, that was all I came to say. There is definitely something going on in Malcolm's domain… I have no idea what just yet."

"You are a fine ally Orro." Jareth smiled. "And an even better friend. I shall hope the next time I see you is for a happier occasion."

"Your wedding will be grand." Orro laughed, his voice booming. "I shall see you then."

"Till then my friend."

* * *

"I don't see why we are visiting Jareth today, I should think we'd be spending more time with Malcolm." Edina pouted from the carriage.

"Ah yes, but sister. As future Queen, you must make friends and enemies." Calum smirked, helping his sister from the carriage.

"I don't want to be friends with Morigan."

"But seeing how you both will be Queen." Calum said. "At least fake friend her and give her this." Calum handed the vial to Edina.

"Oh no, not another one of these brother." Edina glared.

"Relax, this is a dream potion, to help Morigan dream. She asked me to get it for her."

"So why don't you give it to her?" Edina asked, holding the vial.

"It would be a nice gesture if you did." Calum said walking with Edina to the entrance. "Trust me. Oh and tell her not to show Jareth the potion, you know how he hates these things. Oh, and to take it before she goes to bed."

Skeptically, Edina clutched the vial as the two walked into the Castle. Sayne stopped short, looking at the two with wide, confused eyes. "Lord Calum, Lady Edina, what a pleasant surprise."

"I must speak with Jareth." Calum said. "It is an important matter."

"But of course. Follow me." Sayne said.

"Go find Morigan." Calum looked to Edina.

Calum then followed Sayne down the hallway. "What does your sister want with the Lady Morigan?" Sayne asked.

"She said she heard of Lady Morigan's dream problem, and wanted to help her." Calum lied. "I think it's quite nice of her to want to be friends with Morigan."

"I suppose." Calum said, opening the throne room door to see Jareth. "Majesty, Lord Calum needs a word with you."

* * *

After asking a few Goblins, Edina finally found Morigan in the throne room. Morigan turned around slightly shocked to see a smiling Edina. "Lady Edina? What a pleasant surprise."

"I was told that you have trouble dreaming." Edina started. "I used to have trouble dreaming too." Edina held out her hand with the small vial. "Here, take this."

"What is it?" Morigan asked, taking the small vial.

"It's a dream potion. I used to take them all the time. Maybe it will help you?"

"Well thank you." Morigan smiled. "That's really kind of you."

"Just… don't let Jareth see it. He's not too fond of magic that isn't his own."

"Well, I figured since we both were going to be Queen now, it would be best if we got along." Edina said.

"Queen?" Morigan asked.

"Oh, didn't you hear, I'm marrying Malcolm."

"No, I didn't. Congratulations." Morigan smiled.

"I hope the potion works. Take it before you go to bed." Edina smiled. "I must go retrieve my brother now, please excuse me."

"Thanks again." Morigan said, looking down at the vial.

"Oh don't mention it." Edina left the room, wanting to gag. How she hated Morigan with a burning passion.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Jareth asked Calum.

"Heard it with my own ears Majesty." Calum said solemnly. "He wishes to expand his borders at the cost of war. However, as a gambling man, he is willing to lose his border for wager."

"Whomever is with the male heir first?" Jareth said.

"Precisely." Calum said. "It's non-negotiable terms I'm afraid."

Jareth sighed. "I must talk to my future Queen."

"Of course. I will try my hardest to prevent this from happening, seeing how Edina is now to be Queen, I may have some say."

"Thank you Calum." Jareth nodded. "I will accept Malcolm's bet, and may the best man win."

Calum nodded. "I will keep you updated Majesty. No matter what may happen, you are my first and foremost King. My one and only Majesty." Calum left the room with a smirk, only to meet up with Edina in the main hallway. "Is it done?"

"I gave Morigan the gift." Edina said.

"Wonderful, are you two friends now?" Calum asked.

"Doubtful." Edina said. "What did you speak to His Majesty about?"

"You will see soon enough dear sister." Calum smirked, leaving the Castle with his sister.

* * *

Morigan had left Jareth's study to put the vial in her chambers, placing it under her pillow just as Jareth walked in without knocking. "You know, it's rude to walk into a woman's chamber." Morigan said.

"Not if you are King, and have an important message." Jareth's face was stiff, his eyes dark.

Morigan saw the urgency in his eyes. "What's happened?"

"I cannot say for certain… but I may have to take back my promise." Jareth said.

"Which one?" Morigan asked dryly.

"Malcolm wishes to expand his lands onto the Underground lands, MY lands. He wishes to purpose a wager to prevent war." Jareth began to explain.

"And what is this…wager?"

"Whomever is to produce the first male heir, will have their territory expanded to the others." Jareth said.

"Jareth…" Morigan stared at him wide eyed. "That is asking too much."

"I know Morigan, but as future Queen, I should hope you will love this land the way I do, and understand that it is important for us not to lose any part of this land."

"I have to think about it Jareth." Morigan sighed. "Tell Nathara if she begins to look for me, that I need the day off."

Jareth nodded. "We will discuss this later." Jareth then left the room.

Morigan closed her chamber door, sighing deeply. "This is all wrong… it's all too fast…" She muttered as she walked over to her bed. She lifted her pillow and looked at the vial. "Maybe I should just go take a nap and try this…" Morigan picked up the vial and drank its contents. It was a sweet vial, causing a tingling sensation down her throat. Morigan lied down on the bed and shut her eyes, hoping deep down the vial would work… and she would dream.

* * *

"Derryk, we don't have time to waste!" Nathara said, walking to Morigan's room with Derryk trailing her, along with Sayne.

"Jareth said she needed the day to herself!" Derryk argued.

"Something happened today when Calum visited, we do not know what, but I'm sure we will find out soon." Sayne added.

"And our Morigan will be Queen in only a few days! She needs to be prepared for how the wedding will go, and how to act as Queen!" Nathara said as she walked up to Morigan's door, opening it as she stormed in.

Within a few moments, Nathara screamed, causing Sayne and Derryk to run in. The two looked at Nathara, then to Morigan who was deathly pale on the bed. "What happened?" Derryk shouted.

Sayne ran over to the girl, shaking her slightly. "Morigan, Morigan!" Sayne called to her. "Morigan, can you hear me?"

"Is she dead?" Nathara began to sob. "By the Gods, is she dead?"

"Go get Jareth!" Sayne shouted. Derryk ran from the bedroom and throughout the Castle to find Jareth. Sayne placed his ear to Morigan's chest. "She's alive!" He exclaimed as he felt her heart beat. "Nathara, go find me a warm cloth, now!"

As Nathara left, Jareth ran into the room, followed by Derryk. "What happened?" Jareth demanded.

"She's been poisoned." Sayne determined.

"How?" Jareth was enraged as he walked over to the girl, looking down at her fragile form. He gently placed his hand over her eye, lifting up her eyelid to see the dark red pool. "No…"

"What is it?" Sayne asked.

"She's been cursed…" Jareth backed away from her. "It's a nightmare curse."

"Impossible!" Derryk said. "There has not been a nightmare curse in ages!"

"Who gave her this?" Jareth asked, picking up the small vial.

Sayne's heart dropped. "Edina had a gift for her…" Jareth's mind immediately came to the conclusion of sabotage. If she were in on Malcolm's wager, then she would try to get rid of her competition.

Nathara rushed into the room then, with the warm cloth. "Here." She said, handing the cloth to Sayne. Sayne placed the cloth on Morigan's head.

Jareth gave the vial to Derryk. "Ride to the outer lands, ride to Orro and give this to him. See if there is anything he can do." Jareth looked back to Morigan. "We don't have much time." Derryk nodded, taking the vial and running out of the room. Jareth looked to Nathara. "I need you to leave the room, please."

"No… please no…" Nathara begged.

"What I am going to do; will not be something I want you to see." Jareth said.

"What are you going to do?" Nathara asked.

"No…" Sayne realized what he was speaking of. "It's dangerous Jareth, you did it once, you can't do it again, not while she's like this…"

"What are you doing?" Nathara asked again.

"If I don't go in there and help her get through this… she may never come back to us." Jareth said. "I will not let her fade into black."

Sayne did not like the idea, but he knew it was the only way to keep Morigan alive until Derryk returned. Sayne simply nodded. "Alright, do it."

Jareth moved to the other side of the bed, lying down next to Morigan. "Whatever you hear… do _not_ wake me up until Morigan is awake. Understand?"

Sayne nodded. "Nathara, it's best if you leave for now. I will call you if I need you." Nathara nodded, leaving the room with tears in her eyes. Sayne looked back at Jareth. "Bring her back."

Jareth just nodded as he closed his eyes… fading into Morigan's nightmare…

* * *

**Last Note: **Dun Dun Dun! What will happen next! Well, Review to find out I guess! Let me know y'all are still there!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **I'm having so much fun writing this, that I can't wait to just post it and show you. Here's ANOTHER chapter! Haha. I figured, I ended the last chapter with a cliffhanger... why not end this one with another cliffhanger! What will happen to Morigan? Will they save her in time? Will Jareth find her? What is Calum planning? Who knows!

You should Review to find out! The more encouraging the review is, the more excited I get to write! We may even get through this whole curse before the week is up with the way you guys are reviewing! So keep it up, it's really helping!

_**Read, Review, and above all, Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any other character i choose from the movie. The original ideas belong to Jim Henson.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Morigan's eyes fluttered open slowly. Her vision was blurred slightly as she sat up slowly. "What a horrible nights sleep…" She muttered as her vision cleared. At first, her mind could not process where she was… this was not her chambers at the Castle. "Oh god…" She uttered. "I'm… home…"

In a panic, Morigan quickly got off her old bed and headed to the door. She opened the door with such a force that almost threw her back herself. Morigan ran down the stairs to see if anyone was home. "Mom?" She called out as she ran into the kitchen to see her Mother sitting at the table, her back to Morigan. "Mom…?"

"He doesn't love you." Her mother hissed.

"What…?" Morigan asked, coming closer. "Mom… we have to get you to bed…"

"He doesn't love you." She hissed again. Shaking, Morigan crept around to see her Mother's face, only to jump back, her hands covering her mouth as she hid a scream. Her Mother's face was altered, her mouth was open and her eyes were sewn shut. "He doesn't love you. The Goblin King doesn't love you!"

"No, this can't be real!" Morigan gasped as she backed up into a hard cold body. She turned around quickly to see Scott, standing behind her, his eyes sewn shut as well.

"No one could ever love you." Scott hissed. "No one will ever love you."

"Stop this!" Morigan cried. "I must be dreaming; I have to be dreaming!"

Morigan's Mother was now standing next to Scott, the two of them chanting over and over again. "He doesn't love you."

Morigan clasped her hands over her ears tightly, screaming for them to go away as she ran back up the stairs and into her room. Morigan shut the door behind her, locking it as she ran to her dresser. "The crystal, it has to be here!" She said in a panic as she rummaged through the drawer. "Yes!" She cried as she grabbed the black bag that held her crystal, her way back to the Castle. She took the crystal out and looked at it… the crystal then began to misshapen and soon melted in her hand. "No… No, no, no!" She screamed.

The door then started to shake violently, chanting from the other side of her Mother and Scott. "He doesn't love you!"

"Stop it!" Morigan screamed at the door, shutting her eyes tightly. "I wish to go to the Goblin King now!"

Morigan opened her eyes carefully; she was no longer in her old bedroom. The room she was now in was poorly lit, but still recognizable to her. It was Jareth's throne room, and a figure sat on his throne. Morigan walked closer to the light, feeling vulnerable in the dark as she moved forward. "Jareth…?" She half whispered. "Please… tell me it's you…" The figure stood up, it's face still covered by the darkness as it stepped forward into the light. Morigan's face flooded with relief as she recognized the figure, it was Jareth. "Thank god…" She sighed as she ran forward, hugging Jareth. Before she could truly hug the Fae, he pushed her away. "What…?" She looked at him confused, only to realize this was not Jareth. He looked like Jareth; he truly did; however his eyes were empty coals that flooded with evil and impurity.

"You are not worthy to be my Queen." The figure hissed. "You are not worthy to even exist."

Morigan began to back away from the figure, just as three more figured joined him. "No… not you three too…"

Sayne, Nathara, and Derryk stood beside Jareth as they chanted in a monotone voice. "You are nothing, you are not worthy; you are nothing."

"Leave me alone!" Morigan yelled as she turned and ran away from them. As she ran the walls around her began to melt and alter their appearance. She did not stop running until finally her surroundings became perfectly clear. "I'm… I'm in the Labyrinth…" She whispered as she came to a halt. Morigan turned around to realize, she was completely and utterly alone now… There were no more altered visions of the people she knew; it was just herself now. She was alone, and she was alone in the Labyrinth.

* * *

"He's been out for a few hours now…" Nathara said as she paced Morigan's chambers. "Shouldn't he have made some sort of breakthrough by now?"

"It's difficult to say…" Sayne started. "Morigan is the perfect specimen for a nightmare curse… She has not dreamt in a very long time, or rather a significant amount of dreaming in a long time… She has a lot of built up aggression in her dreams that have been locked away for six years her time, who knows what Jareth has to endure to get to her?"

"I wish there was more we could do…" Nathara sighed.

"We must rely on Derryk to find a cure… and we must have faith that Jareth will help her through this…" Sayne sighed.

"He loves her…" Nathara said simply. "He just doesn't know it yet…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Can you honestly say he'd risk his life for you, the way that he is for Morigan?" Nathara said.

Sayne was silent for a moment before agreeing. "He's crazy, I will give him that much."

There was silence between the two for a few more moments before Nathara spoke out to no one. "I hope Derryk returns soon…"

* * *

Calum walked into the small cottage on the outskirts of the Underground. The Goblin chuckled darkly. "What potion shall I make you _this_ time, My Lord?"

"I need a cure for the nightmare curse." Calum smirked.

"Too strong for you?" The Goblin joked.

"No, I am going to be the hero." Calum admitted.

"I shall have it ready by tomorrow afternoon." The Goblin continued to chuckle. "You are digging such a deep grave for yourself, My Lord."

"Ah yes, but I will not be going to such a grave until after I get knocked off my pedestal."

"You reach for such high things, come back down to the Underground before it's too late."

"Your warnings are wasted on the righteous, Goblin." Calum sang through his teeth. "I will be King of the Underground, and will be ruler of all, you shall see."

"Yes… we shall."

* * *

Morigan continued down the path of the Labyrinth, there were no turns, just a straight path. The Castle was fading behind her with every step she took. She knew not of where she was going, or where she would wind up in the end, she just felt the need to keep going. Whatever was going on, it was not friendly, it was not safe, she had to keep moving.

After a few more feet, the walls began to decay around her, slowly falling apart and withering as though it were putty. She gently traced her hand on the Labyrinth wall, feeling the agony of the Labyrinth within her touch. It was falling apart, and she could feel it. Morigan continued to walk until the walls surrounding her were no more, and soon she was faced with a door. Her heart sank into her stomach as she realized she was now standing outside the hospital door where her Father was.

"I can't do this…" She whispered as she stared at the door. "I cannot handle this again… and whatever this sick and twisted nightmare will do to this memory. I cannot deal with something that demented."

Morigan turned around to see the decaying Labyrinth was still behind her. "Yet no matter where I go… everything around me is dying." She sighed. "This nightmare is pushing me to go forward… it looks as though I have no choice…" Morigan turned and looked at the hospital door once more, inhaling deeply before she walked in. On the other side of the door was not the twisted, demented nightmare she expected. Instead, the room looked just how she remembered it, her Father lying on the bed just as she remembered him. Tears swarmed her eyes as she walked forward, trying to find an escape before anything terrible happened, yet she found none. Morigan looked to her Father who seemed peaceful. "I'm sorry…" She whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry that I wasn't brave enough to go back, to continue my adventures like you wanted me to…

"I'm sorry I am not worthy… and I'm sorry that he doesn't love me… I'm sorry that I am nothing anymore…"

"Morigan…" The figure on the bed spoke.

"No… please… nightmare, do not let him speak." She started. "I cannot handle such a heartbreak… It's already enough that I'm here…"

"Morigan…" The figure whispered again.

"Stop, stop please!" Morigan pleaded, but the figure kept whispering her name. Morigan shook her head; she was going insane with no possible cure. She turned and ran out the door she came from, only to fall… She began to fall deeper and deeper into darkness, not knowing when it will end.

* * *

Jareth stared at the barren wasteland that was once his Labyrinth. He knew his surroundings well, and knew this was more than just a nightmare. Jareth knew Morigan was special, not just by who she was, but what she could do. One of the reasons he loved her dreams so much was because they were premonitions. The Labyrinth gave Morigan a certain power that even Jareth could not understand why.

Jareth could depict events in her dreams that could or might not happen; sometimes they were determined by his own actions. Whenever she was in the Underground, the dreams were stronger, and easier to read. When she was in the Aboveground, it was harder to decipher the dreams. Jareth, being the King of dreams himself, loved the uncertainty of the girls dreams, a dream he could not control. Yet from the day she left for good, her dreams stopped completely… something he could not understand.

Jareth knew, the sight of his Underground's destruction meant that the Labyrinth was reaching out to him, and it was screaming chaos. Morigan's dreams had been locked away for so long, that the Labyrinth saw this curse as its chance to breakthrough, to show that there is something coming. Jareth shivered slightly as he continued to walk through his torn Kingdom. "Morigan… where are you…?"

"You cannot have her." A voice called from behind him.

Jareth turned around only to see a younger version of Morigan, she wore a white summer dress as she looked at him with curiosity. "You are the curse, you are not Morigan."

"But I am Morigan, what you see is of her doing." The young girl said. "I am just a projection of that."

"Morigan would never cause this destruction." Jareth hissed.

"Are you so sure?" The little girl smirked. "Do you know your Morigan?"

"I do." Jareth said. "Now take me to her."

"She's lost." The girl sighed, losing interest. "She refused to play along, and now she is lost."

"You are trying my patience, bring me to Morigan!" Jareth yelled.

"You have no power here Goblin King. This is Morigan's domain, you know how powerful her dreams are." The young Morigan paused before smiling. "Or have your forgotten? Shall I remind you?"

"If you will not help me, then get out of my way." Jareth glared at the girl, walking passed her and heading in a different direction than he started.

"You will lose her, Jareth." The girl started, causing Jareth to stop moving. "Maybe not here, but you will lose her."

"How so?" His curiosity got to the better of him.

"You can't expect a girl with all this locked up inside to not break apart. Not after _I_ get through with her."

"Damn you to hell!" Jareth growled; turning and throwing a crystal at where the girl was standing, yet she was already gone.

* * *

Derryk had made it to the Giants domain, his horse galloping at great speeds as he galloped through the village. "Orro!" Derryk called. "I must find Orro!"

Orro, hearing his name from his home, immediately stepped outside. Other Giants had come out to see the commotion, many taller than Orro, some even smaller. "Villagers, please, head inside your homes. Fae, what can I do for you?" Orro asked Derryk, who dismounted his stead.

"This." Derryk handed the vial to Orro. "Our Lady Morigan has been cursed with a nightmare."

Orro looked at Derryk with great concern. "Are you certain?"

"She is very ill, please, there must be something you can do?" Derryk was near tears.

Orro nodded. "I will ride to the Castle, please go back and send word of my coming. I cannot promise a miracle."

Derryk nodded. "Thank you, thank you!" Derryk mounted his horse once more. "Please, hurry. We don't have much time!" Derryk then rode off into the night.

Orro watched Derryk leave the village with haste, clinging to his last words. "I know… this could be the end of Lady Morigan as we know it…"

* * *

**Last Note: **Gasp! What will happen next? Thanks for reading! Remember to review, and I will have the next chapter up ASAP :D


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Sorry for the slow updates, it's 97 degrees in my room and I do not have air conditioning for another week. Boo.

Anyway! In this chapter, you will all find out why Morigan is really special to Jareth and if you've been paying attention to little hints during the Chapters, it will all make sense. (Example, chapter 1) So let's see if you guys have been paying attention :P

Also, I'd really like some reviews, mostly to encourage me to fight my 97 degree room and write for you lovely people. I'm really enjoying this fanfic, and I want to hear if you guys are! A lot of you are reviewing, and I'm so grateful for that, so keep it up! As for those not reviewing, say hi! I want to hear your thoughts!

Also, if you're interested, I'd like to take a poll in your next review.

**What Character(s) do you think will have a huge role in the events to come? (Aside from Morigan and Jareth of course)**

You'll see what I mean as you read. Also, it's going to feel like I skipped something in the chapter involving Morigan, it's going to seem like it kind of just happens. There's a reason for that kiddies, I promise ;D

And finally!

_**Read, Review, and above all, Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any other character I may use from the movie, they all belong to Jim Henson.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The sun rose, a new day had begun, and still Jareth and Morigan were lost inside the chaotic nightmare of Morigan. Nathara had fallen asleep on the windowsill of Morigan's chambers, her eyes stained from tears that had fallen while she slept. Sayne was hardly awake himself; drifting in and out of sleep every time he heard a single noise. Dark circles began to form under his eyes, he was exhausted from his lack of sleep, but he knew staying awake was his only option. His attention turned to the now stirring Nathara; she woke with a slight start, unsure if she actually was asleep as she looked to Sayne. "Nothing?" She asked. Sayne merely shook his head. "Derryk hasn't returned?" Once more, Sayne shook his head.

"Has Derryk ever told you about the connection between the Labyrinth and Morigan?" Sayne asked aloud, unsure if he was actually speaking to Nathara, or just himself.

"Not really…"

"When Morigan first arrived, the Labyrinth chose her. She was given a special gift, a cruel gift if you ask me…"

"What do you mean?" Nathara asked, walking over to Sayne.

"The Labyrinth bonded with Morigan, giving her the gift of sight. She could see predictions of what would be, or what might not be. Some say they are premonitions, I think they are warnings."

Nathara looked at the sleeping Morigan with pity. "She was young when she arrived, wasn't she?"

"Only seven." Sayne confirmed. "Jareth used her to see prophecies that not even he could see. Soon, he realized how strong this girl's power truly was, and was very careful with it. The more he used her power, the more chaotic the dreams became for Morigan. I think she did the right thing without even realizing it, never coming back."

"She doesn't even know?" Nathara asked.

"Jareth didn't want to lose her… he was afraid to. Now, he's created a monster. Orro, the giant that is coming to help her, has tried to warn him many times not to mess with powers the Labyrinth gave her, and now she's lost in them."

"That is so cruel…" Nathara felt tears sting her eyes again. "I can't believe it…"

"Believe what? Eight years of this poor girls life she was really a gift given to Jareth by the Labyrinth? That she had no control of her dreams until she inevitably stopped dreaming?"

"Why did she stop dreaming…?" Nathara asked.

"Without knowing it… she forced herself to stop. She saw her own father's death before it happened. Wouldn't _you_ want to stop dreaming?" Sayne questioned.

"Jareth is horrible for doing this." Nathara hissed as she glared at Jareth's lifeless body.

"Is he to blame?" Sayne asked. "The Labyrinth gave her this gift, don't we all abuse our gifts until they break? He never meant to hurt her, but once you open a door to something no one was meant to see, wouldn't you keep it open?"

"She was just a child!"

"And children have the most vivid dreams. Jareth is the King of dreams Nathara; its no wonder the Labyrinth would give him this gift in the form of a child. He should have told her sooner, but Jareth is just as flawed as anyone else." Sayne sighed. "We just have to hope Morigan can pull through this, and no longer block out dreaming or else she will be lost forever…"

Nathara wrapped her arms around Sayne's shoulders, trying to comfort him. "She will pull through… she has to…"

"This may be a test for all we know, from the Labyrinth." Sayne added. "Seeing if she does pull through. Morigan not only abandoned Jareth six years ago, but she abandoned the Labyrinth, who, like Jareth, loves her very much."

With that, Derryk ran into the room, his heart racing in his chest, his breathing uneasy. "I've returned."

Nathara quickly ran over to her fiancé, hugging him tightly. "I was so worried…"

Derryk kissed his fiancés quickly before looking to his friend. "Any progress?"

"Not from what I can see…" Sayne sighed. "Jareth is trapped in the prison she created because of him. It's all up to our girl now."

"She can do this…" Derryk nodded. "I know she can…"

"How far behind is Orro?" Sayne asked.

"Not too far…half a day's ride." Derryk said.

"Let's hope that it is soon enough…" Sayne stared back at the lifeless two, his thoughts racing, would Morigan be able to survive this?

* * *

Jareth found himself by a wall that was shimmering with glitter. It was definitely something the nightmare had created. He touched the shimmering wall, causing it to morph to his touch. The wall was definitely penetrable, but where did it lead?

"Do you really think she will stay when you tell her that you're the one who caused this?" Jareth turned around to see the young Morigan once more.

"Leave me alone at once." Jareth hissed.

"If she wasn't chosen by the Labyrinth, what would you have done with her, I wonder?" The girl mocked. "Turn her into a Goblin like the rest of them?"

"Enough!" Jareth growled.

"You will be trapped in here with her, and all these horrible memories you've created." The girl laughed. "Lucky you?"

Jareth turned away from the girl, and walked straight into the glittering wall. He found himself in his throne room, the room dark except for the very center of the room that was lit. Within the center of the light was Morigan, curled up in a ball and not moving. "Morigan…" He uttered and he ran forward, crouching beside her. Jareth took Morigan into his arms as she simply lied there; her eyes wide open with fear. "Speak to me…"

"You're not real…" She whispered.

"I am real… please… look at me." He pleaded.

"You're not real…" She whispered once more.

"I'm so sorry…" He held the girl to his chest tightly. "I have caused you so much pain…I should have told you sooner…"

"You're not real…" She whispered once more.

"Damn girl, I am real!" Jareth hissed. "I am the only thing real here besides you! This is all my doing! Morigan, the Labyrinth gave you a gift when you were young, the gift of foresight. You could see into the future of what could happen, or what could not happen. I used your dreams to see what would become of my Kingdom, I used your dreams for selfish reasons… and now I have done this to you…" Jareth groaned. "I never meant to hurt you…" The girl was silent. Jareth pulled her away from his body. "Morigan?" He called to her. Morigan's body began to fade, turning into ashes in Jareth's hands. "It wasn't you…" Jareth said solemnly.

"Is it true…?" A voice called from behind him.

Jareth turned quickly to see Morigan standing behind him now. "Yes…"

"You… used me?" She asked, walking closer, her body turning to ash before him.

"They aren't real…" Jareth determined. "None of this is real…"

"How dare you…" Another voice said. "You used my gifts for your own selfishness?"

"Stop this madness." Jareth stood now, looking around the room as multiple Morigan's walked forward.

"You're a monster." One said, causing the others to echo. "Look what you've done."

"I will end this now!" Jareth conjured a crystal, throwing it to the ground. The crystal shattered, causing the room to break apart and turn to ashes. Jareth began to fall into a deeper darkness, the deepest depths he could have ever imagined…

* * *

Orro had arrived to the Castle; he quickly made his way to Morigan's chambers, looking to the group. "How long has he been under?"

"Not long after we found her…" Sayne said.

Orro walked over to Morigan, taking her cold hand into his giant hand. "She is very cold…"

"What can we do?" Nathara asked.

"We have to wait until he finds her." Orro said. "Once he has her, we can try lifting the curse."

"How do we know he has found her?" Derryk asked.

"You'll know." Orro replied.

"How are we going to lift the curse?" Nathara asked.

Orro sighed. "I am not too sure, but I will try every potion known to the giants."

"Did the giants invent the nightmare curse?" Derryk asked.

"During the war, we used it against the Fae's. Fae's use their dreaming very seriously, it was our defense. It's been banned for a reason…" Orro said with a simple sadness. "It's been a long time since the cure was ever used."

"I hope you can help her…" Sayne said.

"Me too…" Orro replied.

* * *

Jareth opened his eyes, the sight of fireflies and the twilight sky above him. Jareth sat up slowly, looking to his left; he was in the gardens of the Castle. He looked to his right to see Morigan sitting next to him. "I was told you came after me." She smiled slightly. "They said you'd never find me, and here you are."

"Morigan…?"

Morigan nodded. "It's peaceful here, right?"

Jareth sighed with slight relief. "Yes, it is. How did you manage to come here?"

"I thought of it." Morigan said, looking at Jareth. "There's some things that I think you need to talk to me about, but… I thought of this place and it came to me."

Jareth looked down, shame filling his eyes. "Yes, things I should have told you long ago."

"I feel like I should be angry…" She began. "I would have every right to be… but… I'm not."

"Be angry with me, please." Jareth pleaded.

Morigan just shook her head. "No. Not here at least." She laughed lightly. "Any bad vibes make a younger me appear, and she's quite scary."

"Insufferable." Jareth teased.

"Another reason I refuse to be mad…" Morigan started, looking at Jareth now. "You came after me, why?"

"You really have to ask that?" Jareth asked.

"It would be nice to hear." Morigan smiled.

"As I have told you before, I am quite fond of you." Jareth started. "While it's still too early for us to be searching and form of feelings towards each other, just know I will do everything in my power to keep you safe… this will **never** happen again."

Morigan placed her hand on top of Jareth's, causing a warm sensation between the both of them. "I know…" Morigan sighed. "Will we ever wake up?"

"If they can find a way to wake us… then yes." Jareth said. "I suppose we will wake up then."

Morigan smiled sweetly, kissing Jareth on the cheek quickly. "Thank you for coming after me."

"You seem to always thank me whenever there's a kiss involved." Jareth joked.

"Well then I will just have to practice not thanking you after."

Jareth had a sly smirk on his lips as he wryly replied. "Are you saying you want to kiss me again, Morigan?"

Morigan laughed. "Well if I am to be Queen, we will have to keep appearances up somehow, won't we?"

"I suppose." His arrogance never left his voice. "I think you really just want to kiss me again."

Morigan joked back. "Only about as much as you want to kiss me again."

Jareth smirked before cupping Morigan's chin within his hand. "I promised myself not to kiss you until you agreed to it."

Morigan laughed. "Well then you will never know unless you try."

"Then let me try for the rest of my life." Jareth replied, pulling Morigan closer and kissing her tenderly.

* * *

"Look!" Nathara pointed as the color began to return to Morigan's skin.

"He's found her." Derryk smiled. "That's a good thing, right?"

"It's better than before." Orro nodded. "Now, we need to try the serums I've made." Orro said holding up six vials in his hand.

After trying all six, nothing seemed to happen to Morigan. Her body kept losing the pale feature, and her breathing became slightly regular, however, she still was not waking.

"It's not working…" Sayne said, trying to keep calm.

"I do not know what else to do…" Orro started.

With that, the door burst open, revealing a panting Calum, and a panting Gunna behind him. "He insisted he had a cure for the Lady!" Gunna breathed.

"I heard what happened!" Calum started. "My sister is cruel, this is all because of a stupid wager! She is a fool, how dare she betray the Goblin King!"

"You have a cure?" Sayne asked, skeptically.

Calum held the vial in his hand. "It's the last of what my Father had from the war many years ago, it may not work, but try it, please! For Lady Morigan!"

Orro took the vial with caution. Sayne stood in his way, still not trusting of Calum. Orro shook his head, placing his other hand on Sayne's shoulder. "It's our only shot…" Sayne nodded reluctantly, getting out of the way as Orro walked over to Morigan. "Here goes nothing…"

* * *

Morigan pulled away from Jareth, he looked confused as Morigan stood up, offering her hand. "It's time to go."

"How do you know?" Jareth asked.

"I don't know." Morigan said. "I can just feel it…"

Jareth took Morigan's hand, standing up with her. "Wake up with me Morigan."

Morigan smiled, pushing Jareth with force. Jareth fell backwards, and suddenly floating upwards. He stared down at the gardens, watching Morigan disappearing as the distance between them greatened. She was coming back with him, wasn't she?

Jareth's eyes snapped open; he began gasping for air as he sat up. The group rushed over to him, Orro pushed them aside. "Give him room!"

Jareth looked to Morigan side, leaning over to and caressing her cheek. "Come back to me…" He whispered to the sleeping girl. As if on command, Morigan's eyes shot open, she sat up quickly and as well gasping for air. Jareth pulled her close to his chest, holding her safely in his arms.

Nathara and Gunna began to cry with tears of joy. "She's all right!" Nathara exclaimed.

"Welcome back dreamer." Sayne smiled at Morigan.

Orro nodded, patting Morigan on the back gently. "You did it."

Sayne walked over to Calum, holding his hand out. "I owe you an apology."

Calum shook Sayne's hand. "Please, I was only doing what needed to be done." Calum then looked at Morigan and Jareth. "I am sorry for what my sister has done… she does not wish to lose the wager… if His Majesty does accept it…"

Jareth's face-hardened as he looked to Calum. "You can tell Malcolm, the wager is on. May the first male heir, win."

Calum bowed. "I will Majesty. The two of you get some rest. I wish you well." Calum then looked to the group, bowing once more before leaving. He had trouble keeping the smirk off his lips as he left the Castle to inform Malcolm that Jareth wanted a war.

* * *

Malcolm was listening to his future wife talk of their wedding. "And then we will have wild roses, I want wild roses." Edina started.

"Of course my love, of course. Whatever you wish, it will be done." Malcolm chuckled.

The doors burst open, revealing an out of breath Calum. He ran forward, and bowed immediately. "Majesty, King Jareth does not wish to vote, he accepts your wager."

Malcolm, thinking for a moment, pursed his lips before responding. "Then let us see who wins, first." Malcolm then kissed his fiancés hand. "We will have the first male heir, you will not fail me."

"Of course darling." Edina smiled, looking to her brother as though she were his better.

"I shall send word that after the weddings, the wager will begin." Calum said. "Not a moment sooner."

Malcolm smirked as he kissed his fiancés hand once more. "No guarantees." This caused Edina to chuckle lightly as the two shared an intimate moment; Calum knew his plan was going to work beautifully.

"I shall leave you two alone." Calum smiled, getting up and leaving the Dark Lands. There was much work to be done, indeed.

* * *

"You should be resting." Sayne commented as Jareth stood in the gardens. The stars twinkled brightly in the sky above him, as he graciously watched.

"She doesn't hate me." He barely whispered.

"Pardon?" Sayne asked as he walked closer.

"In the nightmare world, she told me she does not hate me for what I've done to her…" Jareth started. "Being in the nightmare world has shown her the terrible truth, and she still doesn't loathe me."

"She's forgiving. One attribute that the Labyrinth may have admired when it chose her." Sayne admitted. "I know I do."

"I do not want to hurt her anymore, but I find myself once again torn between Morigan and the Underground." Jareth paused. "The Underground needs an heir, a male heir, to continue my legacy and to keep out Malcolm and his treacherous future wife Edina."

Sayne stood next to his friend, smiling warmly. "We will be with you the whole way. I'm sure Morigan and you can come to some agreement."

Jareth nodded. "I do not want a silent agreement, this time she can fend for herself, and I want her to make a decision, not be forced to choose."

"That's the past now my friend, it's time to write a new future."

"I can only hope it is a future worth fighting for." Jareth said, nodding at his friend before heading back inside.

Sayne sighed, looking up at the stars just as Jareth was. "Me too…" He whispered to the night sky. "Me too…"

Jareth walked passed Morigan's room, wondering if the girl was asleep. His own question was answered when the door opened, revealing Morigan in her night robe, looking at Jareth sleepily. "You're still up?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jareth smiled slightly as he walked over to the girl. "You should be asleep."

"I…" Morigan started. "I don't want to…"

"Why is that?"

"What if I dream?" She breathed. "I mean, really dream."

Jareth took the girl in his arms, holding her close as he soothingly spoke. "Then you will tell me of your worries in the morning, and I will listen."

Morigan smiled into Jareth's chest, feeling warm within his embrace. "I'm glad you came for me…"

"Me too…" Jareth smiled, kissing the girl's forehead. "I'll always be there for you."

"We don't really have much time to actually plan this wedding, now do we?" Morigan laughed childishly.

"No, I don't suppose we do. However, it will still be a day to remember." Jareth smiled. "I can guarantee that."

"After the wedding, we have to fight for the kingdom, don't we?" Morigan asked. "The whole heir thing?"

Jareth sighed. "I wish it were easier."

"No… it's my Kingdom too now, and I want to fight for it no matter the cost." Morigan smiled.

"You will make a great Queen."

"Better than that Edina." Morigan spat. "What is her deal?"

Jareth looked at the girl curiously, yet with a hint of laughter. "Her deal?"

"Aboveground slang." Morigan smiled sheepishly.

"Well, whatever her _deal_ may be, we have to keep a close eye on her and Malcolm."

"Not Calum?" Morigan asked.

"He's the one who saved you Morigan, while I don't trust him, he's the least of my worries for right now." Jareth said.

"I suppose that's wise…" Morigan nodded, yawning.

"Alright, now you are off to bed." Jareth gently turned the girl around, moving her back into her bedroom.

Morigan laughed, turning around to face him once more. "Fine, I will go to bed. But you have to go to bed too!"

"I will, but you first." Jareth teased.

"That's not fair."

"I am King, what I say goes." Jareth smiled, snaking one arm behind the small of Morigan's back, pulling her close once more.

"And I am Queen, I have a say too."

Jareth chuckled. "You are not Queen yet my love. So until then…" Jareth leaned closer to Morigan, giving her a soft kiss. "Goodnight."

Breathlessly, Morigan replied. "Night…" Morigan closed her door behind her, and fell asleep shortly there after. She had a small dream that night, but that was just a reassurance that her dreams were going to come back… and they would be back with full force.

* * *

**Last Note: **This will not be the end of Morigan's dreaming, and yes we will find out what happened to her BEFORE Jareth found her. What's Calum up to now? And will this wedding happen, if so, will it be a good wedding, or will there be problems? Only time will tell! Thanks again! Don't forget to review!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Hello Readers! It's the day before the wedding! So nothing too crazy happens. I figured it was time to give you all a break before the real crazy stuff happens. :D So enjoy this relaxing, and nice chapter.

Also, I have the next two chapters written out. That's right. Next **TWO** chapters. I will gladly post them in exchange for some reviews. :D Especially since the second of the chapters is a huge explosion of nonsense involving our favorite villain, Calum. Tempting, I know.

But more importantly, I just hope you guys are enjoying. I really enjoying writing for you and I'm glad people are reading! So thank you to everyone reading and reviewing!

**_Read, Review, and above all, Enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any other characters I may borrow from Jim Henson.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

It was the day before the wedding, and tensions were high. Not just because Nathara was on a rampage, forcing everyone in her sight to do her bidding. She had one day to pull this wedding together, and the rehearsal was tonight. There was a lot going on, on her part that no one wanted to cross her path.

However, in another part of the Castle, Sayne and Derryk were discussion escape routes for the King and Queen to be, if Edina was playing that dirty, then they would fear an attack the day of the wedding. Derryk was a brilliant strategist; he was cunning and always ten steps ahead of his enemy. Sayne admired his friend for his wit and ability to think on the spot… when it came to war at least.

In the gardens, it was lunchtime for the future Queen. She was dining alone this afternoon, which was much needed. Morigan inhaled deeply, enjoying the warm sun on her skin as she nibbled on a bowl filled with melons. Her mind raced to her dream from last night, it was simple dream that made her feel safe, though the contents were fuzzy and not memorable by any means. "M'Lady!" Morigan's attention turned to a familiar face that caused her own face to drop for a moment, before forcing a smile.

"Lord Calum." Morigan smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I do not wish to be _near_ my sister after what she has done to you. I would not be able to control my tongue from saying horrible things to her." Calum grimaced slightly, before lightening his mood. "May I join you?" Morigan, not feeling the least bit threatened simply nodded as Calum sat next to her, smiling. "So the wedding is tomorrow, you must be excited?"

Morigan smiled. "I am."

"You're absolutely glowing." Calum commented. "It will be a beautiful ceremony."

"I hope so."

"It will be." Calum assured her. "I do not doubt it for a moment, you are just… radiant M'Lady."

Morigan blushed, reaching over to the bowl of melons. "Would you like some?"

"I would love some." Calum said with a tempting sultry tone. He took a piece of melon and ate it, his eyes never leaving Morigan. "So tell me Morigan… how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine."

"No really. Your nightmare seemed to have made everyone rather worried. I wonder why that is?" Calum asked.

Morigan sighed. "It's nothing, really."

"Come now, I can see it in your eyes, something worries you. You can tell me. I'm sure you will feel much better telling someone who is not biased in any way."

Morigan thought for a moment, was it okay to trust Calum? He wasn't directly involved and he did seem to truly care. "I am… I am very special."

"Yes you are, but how can that bother you?" Calum winked.

"No… the Labyrinth chose me. My dreams apparently can show, or hint rather, to what could happen."

"Interesting." Calum nodded. "Can anyone see your dreams?"

"From what I hear, only Jareth has the power to." Morigan said.

"Well, Morigan, as your friend I recommend you keep that information to yourself. You never know who will use it against you."

Morigan nodded. "Thanks."

"Are you feeling used, Morigan?"

"Pardon?" Morigan asked.

"Used. As though your life has only one purpose and that maybe Jareth would be using you only for that?"

"He wouldn't." Morigan defended. "He truly cares for me."

Calum nodded. "Just be careful Morigan. If anything happened to you… I don't think my heart could bare it."

Morigan nodded. "Thank you Calum. It's nice to be able to talk to someone."

"I want to be someone you can confide in." Calum nodded. "I feel just awful about everything that has happened between us, I want to make it right." Calum then stood up, watching Morigan as he smiled. "I actually have to meet with a few ambassadors coming to the wedding, I will see you later."

Morigan returned the smile. "Until later."

Calum winked at Morigan before turning around and heading the opposite direction, his smirk never fading as he left the Castle. This new information could be useful in the end.

* * *

Jareth had been tied up all morning concerning future edicts as well as dealing with the Goblin's and their hearing with the King. He was tired and needed an escape, and he needed it fast. Jareth headed outdoors to the gardens, knowing Morigan would still be there. He found the girl lying on her back, soaking in the midday sun. Jareth smiled, walking closer and sitting next to her. "You look relaxed."

Morigan smiled as she opened her eyes. "I'm trying to let all my frustration out _before_ Nathara needs us."

Jareth chuckled. "That's a good idea." Jareth watched Morigan sit up next to him, her smile fading slightly as she looked at him. "What's on your mind?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner about what I could potentially do?" Morigan asked. "Why did you wait so long?"

Jareth sighed. "I was afraid to lose you. I didn't think you'd accept such a responsibility. I should have just given you the choice."

Morigan nodded. "Now I see why you are so pushy with my decisions." Morigan joked. Jareth smiled slightly, unsure where to continue in the conversation. "Do you think we can pull this off?"

"Hm?"

"The whole wedding thing."

Jareth chuckled. "I think we will be just fine, we have the rest of our lives to try."

Morigan's heart sank slightly at the thought. "Well, you won't have to worry for _that_ long, I suppose." She commented dryly.

"Meaning?" Jareth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're immortal Jareth, I'm not." Morigan's tone was bittersweet.

Jareth sighed. "Yes, I will have a longer life expectancy than you. But I can assure you, I will have no other Queen in my Castle." Jareth smiled. "Only our son will have the next Queen."

"What if we have a girl?" Morigan asked, a little worried.

"Whatever may happen, I will love our future child. Although, a male heir would be nice under these circumstances…" Jareth sighed in defeat. "I truly am sorry that everything is so rushed, it must be hard for you to adjust so quickly."

"It is… but I think I'll be okay." Morigan laughed nervously. "Or at least, I hope to be."

"It will take time." Jareth smiled slightly, taking Morigan's had into his. His thumb caressed the top of her hand as he spoke. "But for now, we will have to rush."

"There you two are!" Sayne said walking over.

"Hello Sayne." Morigan smiled.

"M'Lady." Sayne smiled, bowing dramatically, causing Morigan to laugh. "Majesty, you are needed in the war room. Derryk has some battle strategies for your approval."

"You dare take me away from my future Queen?" Jareth sighed, looking at his companion. "Duty calls." Morigan smiled. "I will see you for the rehearsal." With that Jareth turned, leaving Sayne and Morigan alone, Morigan's smile dropping.

"You look terrified." Sayne mused.

"I am." Morigan sighed.

"Everything will be fine." Sayne sat down next to Morigan now. "It's going to take time, but it will be."

"I know it will be. But until then, I will be scared out of my mind." Morigan admitted. "It's a lot to take in, and I just have to accept that this is fate. I mean, Jareth feels the same way, doesn't he?"

Sayne thought for a moment before speaking. "Jareth feels like he owes you the world. You are so fragile to him, and now that you are suffering in silence, it kills him. He wants to make everything right with you, and the more he tries, something else seems to happen to dig a deeper hole. I think you two will be fine though, you two were meant to be entangled in each other's lives forever it seems."

Morigan simply nodded, taking a moment before changing the subject. "How is Nathara doing?"

Sayne sighed. "It's a lot of work for the girl, but she's going to do a stellar job, you'll see."

"I don't doubt her." Morigan laughed. "I meant, is she in her normal insane mood?"

Sayne joined in Morigan's laughter. "Yes, she's absolutely bonkers today. If you're going to be terrified, it should be of _her_."

Morigan laughed. "I suppose you're right."

"M'Lady!" The two heard coming from the Castle. Sayne and Morigan looked to see the stoutly Goblin running towards them. Gunna ran closer, her breathing staggered as she stopped. "We have to fit you for your dress!"

Morigan's eyes went wide. "Oh yeah…" She started. "I'm coming." She turned to Sayne. "I will see you later."

Sayne nodded with a smile.

* * *

Jareth kept his arms folded tightly to his chest as Derryk hovered over a map of the Labyrinth. "Do you really think we are in danger?"

Derryk looked up at Jareth, his face like stone. "I have a really bad feeling Jareth, I can't explain it; I just do."

"Well then prepare the troops, but do not provoke a war. Is that clear?"

Derryk nodded. "I do not wish to cause you any more grief Jareth, but it is better to be prepared."

Jareth sighed. "Now if Malcolm does attack, they will have an advantage with Dark Magic."

"Yes, but we will have the advantage of the Labyrinth. We can hold up at the walls, they are sturdy."

Jareth nodded. "I do not want any harm to come to the Labyrinth, but I know it will protect us to the end."

"We must prepare the troops for Dark Magic." Derryk explained. "I've been feeling Dark Magic for days now, circling the Castle. Do you think there's a spy? Or a breech right now?"

"Breech, no. The Labyrinth would have shown us that… but as for a spy…" Jareth nodded. "We must keep our eyes open, and trust no one."

Derryk nodded. "Of course."

* * *

"I hope that you are comfortable with this sudden change, my love." Malcolm commented to Edina as they walked the halls of the Dark Castle.

"I am very comfortable, Majesty." Edina smiled. "We will be married tomorrow, the same day as the Goblin King. Now we have an equal chance for this wager." Edina chuckled with a snobbish tone. "Even though, it is they who will need an equal chance for this wager."

Malcolm laughed. "You will give me a son."

"I will give you many sons." Edina confirmed.

Malcolm nodded in approval. "The Goblin Kingdom will be ours, my love."

Edina smirked. "You will rule all, with me at your side."

Malcolm returned the smirk, taking Edina hand into his and kissing it. "Come, we have our rehearsal to attend."

* * *

After being measured for her dress, Morigan was then ushered to the ballroom to meet with Nathara just before the rehearsal. The ballroom was decorated beautifully in white trimmings. There was glitter throughout the white borders, and the theme was monarch butterflies. Morigan smiled as she hugged Nathara. "It's beautiful!"

Nathara smiled. "I'm glad you approve. I wanted to show you what tomorrow would be like before everyone else."

Morigan was beaming as tears filled her eyes slowly. "It's perfect."

Nathara noticed the tears and hugged her friend once more. "Hey, it's going to be okay. Everything's going to be fine." She soothed her friend.

"I know. I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm happy." Morigan laughed. "Dumb, I know. But you did all this for me and I'm so grateful."

Nathara smiled. "Well I'm happy to help, you know that."

"And what have you done to the future Queen of the Goblin Kingdom?" Sayne had entered the room without the girls knowing, and was now teasing the two.

Nathara narrowed her eyes. "I did nothing."

Morigan just laughed. "I'm just so happy. That's all."

Sayne smiled. "Well this room looks gorgeous, but I'm sure it won't compare to our future Queen tomorrow."

Morigan blushed slightly as Nathara cleared her throat. "Where are Derryk and Jareth?"

"Oh, they will be here shortly." Sayne smiled to cover up the truth. He didn't want to cause any worry to Nathara or Morigan about the war plans.

Nathara easily saw passed his façade, Morigan however was still too busy gushing over the decorations to truly understand what was going on. "Well, I hope they arrive soon."

"Do not fret, we are here." Derryk said marching forward with a quick pace, Jareth following behind him.

Jareth stopped before the group, looking up at the decorations before smiling at Nathara. "Wonderful."

Nathara smiled, bowing her head. "Thank you."

Derryk walked over to his fiancé, kissing her on the cheek. "I apologize for being late."

Nathara glared at Derryk. "You don't even comment on the decorations?"

Derryk's eyes went wide as his face dropped. "I… well… I."

"Typical." Nathara hissed.

"I was apologizing first!" Derryk argued.

"Not only were you late, but you don't even notice how beautiful the room looks. I swear Derryk, you are very self absorbed."

Sayne and Morigan laughed as Jareth rolled his eyes, trying to hide his laughter. "Nathara, the room looks wonderful." Jareth interrupted. "I think it's time you started our rehearsal."

Nathara's eyes sparkled. "Of course!"

Derryk looked to Jareth as he mouthed a quick 'Thank You', receiving a quick nod from Jareth. Jareth walked over to Morigan, smiling. "Ready?"

Morigan nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, Morigan you need to go back there!" Nathara pointed to the door. "Derryk you need to have your men read here." Nathara walked to the middle of the floor. "The aisle will be here, have them stand between each seats for when they walk through as married couple." Nathara ordered. "Sayne, you will walk Morigan in." Sayne smiled, following Morigan to the door. "And Jareth, you will be here." Nathara pointed to where the altar would be.

Sayne walked to the door with Morigan and smiled. "How do I always get the lucky jobs?"

Morigan smiled. "At least I'm not stepping on your foot this time."

"Thank the Gods, no." Sayne teased. Morigan sighed, thinking for a moment. Tomorrow was her wedding, and Sayne was walking her down the aisle, how she would kill to have her own Father be here to do that. Sayne could sense the girl's sudden emotion, and smiled sympathetically. "Hey, I know this is hard for you. Your Father would be proud, I'm sure of it."

Morigan smiled. "I know; I just wish he could be here for it."

"And now Morigan and Sayne walk in!" Nathara called to them.

"Ready?" Sayne asked.

"Ready." Morigan smiled as Sayne took her arm and the two walked down the aisle.

"Slow down!" Nathara ordered. "You have to be the center of attention!"

"So stop trying to steal it…" Derryk uttered to Jareth.

"I heard that!" Nathara shouted to Derryk, who jumped slightly. Jareth just chuckled as he watched Morigan walk down the aisle.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Derryk whispered to Jareth.

"Yes." Jareth nodded. "It's her I'm worried about."

"She loves the Labyrinth just as much as you, she understands the sacrifice that needs to be made."

"I don't want her to sacrifice anything more in her life." Jareth sighed.

"And now Jareth will take you from Sayne." Nathara ordered.

Jareth walked over to Morigan and Sayne, taking Morigan's arm into his and standing before the altar. "Here the Goblin High Priest will say what he needs to, and then the rings!"

"Orro will have them tomorrow." Jareth assured the slightly worried Nathara.

"Fine, fine, and then, the kiss." Nathara smirked as she stared at the two.

Morigan blushed as Jareth chuckled. "You will have to wait until tomorrow for that."

Nathara groaned. "Fine. And then you two will walk back down the aisle where Derryk and his men will salute you." Nathara turned to look at where Derryk was standing. "Not over there, you idiot! Get to your spot!"

Jareth and Morigan laughed as Derryk ran to the designated aisle area and held his arms up, Sayne ran over to the other side to complete the bridge, and held Derryk's hands tightly. "Let go of my hands!" Derryk complained.

"Oh be quiet." Sayne teased.

Jareth and Morigan laughed as they turned and ducked under the bridge made my Derryk and Sayne and headed to the door. Jareth, smirking slightly, grabbed Morigan and took her outside the door with him. "We have to go back to rehearsal!" Morigan laughed.

"I know." Jareth smirked as he leaned forward to kiss Morigan with a hint of passion.

As he pulled away, Morigan tried to catch her breath before speaking. "What was _that_ for?" She asked with a smile.

"Because we did not get to kiss inside." Jareth said, kissing Morigan on the forehead. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Morigan smiled slightly. "Yes."

"You don't have to hide anything from me, you can be honest." Jareth said. "I wouldn't be mad if you said you had doubts."

"Doesn't everyone have doubts?" Morigan said. "Yes, it is very soon for everything, but I'm ready to do this."

"Are you sure?"

Morigan leaned closer, now kissing Jareth in hopes to catch him off guard. Her plan backfired slightly, leaving herself breathless again as he returned the kiss. She pulled away finally before responding. "Positive."

The door opened to reveal and annoyed Nathara. "We have more to rehearse you two!" She growled. "Get in here!"

Morigan and Jareth smiled at each other before heading back into the ballroom, to continue the rehearsal for tomorrows wedding…

* * *

** Final Thoughts**: I ended it here because, well... I don't want to give too much away before the wedding tomorrow! I would like you guys to read something fresh and new so, be prepared for the events to come! :D Thanks again!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N PLEASE READ: **IT'S HERE IT'S HERE IT'S FINALLY HERE! Yes everyone, it's the wedding. And for the price of one, you get to see TWO weddings :D As promised, I give you Chapter 20 because I love you guys so much... AND you will get 21 tomorrow. Let me just tell you, 21 is insane. It's the shot heard round the world. If you... catch my drift. ;D

Anyway! I figured, I'd give ya'll a day to enjoy the nice weddings, and to enjoy the coronation of Morigan.

Sweet deal.

So of course, don't forget to review, if I get **5** reviews by the end of the night, I may just post 21 early. :D Trust me... it's a huge plot twist.

Anyway! As usual, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, and for my newest followers. Thank you so much, you make this story what it is!

**_So please: Read, Review, and above all, Enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: **We are on chapter 20, if you think I still own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any other character I may use, then there's a problem. They all belong to Jim Henson.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Morigan walked down the hallway of the Goblin Castle; small torches lit the hallways as she headed down the hallway to Jareth's chambers. She stopped at his door, wanting so much to knock on the door. Before she could bring herself to knock, the door opened, revealing Jareth wearing only his leggings. He looked at the girl, his eyes dark, yet not a menacing dark. Before any words were exchanged, he wrapped his hand around Morigan's neck, bringing her closer for a passionate kiss, a kiss she had never felt before. She returned the kiss with just as much need and wanting, her body aching as though without his touch, her life would end… "Morigan…" Jareth whispered into her ear. "Morigan…"

"Morigan!" Morigan's eyes shot open, her vision clearing to reveal a very impatient Nathara. "It's time to get ready!" Morigan sat up, realizing she had been dreaming. Her face flushed red as her dream came back to her.

_"What was that about…?" _She thought to herself as she got off the bed.

"Gunna has made the most beautiful dress." Nathara gushed as Gunna walked into the room, holding the white dress. Nathara and Gunna quickly helped Morigan dress; Morigan did not have time to admire the dress before it was on her. Nathara waved her hand, making a mirror appear. "Go look!"

Morigan walked over to the mirror to see the final results. Her heart fluttered as she looked at herself. The dress was perfectly simple, with a 'U' neck and straight sleeves that opened up at the end. The dress formed to her hips and fanned out towards the end. There were small beads placed perfectly along the top to accent the dress. Morigan felt tears form in her eyes as she turned to Gunna, beaming. "It's perfect, thank you!"

Gunna, with tears of her own, returned the smile. "You look beautiful."

Morigan hugged the Goblin lovingly before Nathara interrupted. "I hate to be the one to stop this lovely moment, but we don't have much time."

Gunna nodded. "We need to do you hair."

Nathara smile, taking Morigan's hand. "Let's turn you into a Queen…"

* * *

"Today's the day." Sayne was beaming as he placed his hand on Jareth's shoulder. Jareth was wearing hit black armored top with a black peasants top underneath, and his normal tight leggings. This was a custom outfit for many Fae's, especially the King to wear battle attire. "Excited?"

Jareth smirked slightly as he looked at his friend. "But of course." Jareth walked away from his friend, picking up his large black fur coat. He had a matching white one, but for this occasion he could wear the black one. "I must ask a favor of you."

"Anything." Sayne said with a curious tone.

"I am taking Morigan away after tonight." He said putting his coat on. "It is custom for us to have a three day honeymoon, however, I wish to have a week long. We will go to the outskirts of the Labyrinth where we can be alone."

"Romantic." Sayne teased.

"I want us to be ignorant to the Underground around us." Jareth said. "I owe her time to herself, as well as time for us to really get to know each other."

"Have you told her?"

Jareth smirked. "Of course not. I will later."

Sayne chuckled. "Typical you."

With that, Derryk walked into Jareth's chambers, beaming. "Ready?"

Jareth looked to Sayne before Sayne spoke. "Still never thought I'd see _you_ married."

Derryk laughed. "And before Nathara and I."

"You two are _never_ getting married." Sayne joked.

"We will!" Derryk tried to defend himself. "Someday…"

"I'm sure she's just itching to get married even more now." Jareth added as he headed to the door. "Come." He smiled. "It's my wedding day."

Derryk and Sayne exchanged smiles before following the eager Goblin King to the ballroom.

The ballroom now had seats that were filling up quickly with Court members. There was an aisle in the middle and the altar was now present, covered in a white sheet with a black centerpiece. An elder creature stood at the altar with a bird on top of his head. There are many like this creature, many ditsy and oblivious. Yet, he was more poised and together. This was the High Priest.

Calum had entered the room, and sat towards the back. He knew he'd have to sneak out to go to his sisters wedding, and continue to do so through out the ceremony and receptions. However, he knew his first appearance had to be to the Goblin Kings. He spoke to a few Court members to make an impression, so many knew he was there mostly. Calum smiled as he saw Derryk walk in the room with his betrothal, Nathara. The wedding was starting.

"I still don't trust him." Nathara muttered to Derryk.

"I know. But he did save Morigan." Derryk added.

"Still. Something is wrong." Nathara said. "I can feel it."

"Let's try to enjoy this day, for Morigan and Jareth."

Nathara and Derryk shared a quick kiss before she sat down in the front row, Derryk turned at the front of the altar, his men following in pursuit through the door and standing in the aisle. "Company at ease!" Derryk directed. The Fae's stood in position, waiting for the doors to open again. "All rise for the King of The Goblins, His Majesty, Jareth."

"You're turn." Sayne smiled at Jareth.

Jareth nodded, hearing Derryk announce him from the other side of the door. Jareth walked through the doors, seeing his loyal subjects bowing their heads as he walked down the aisle with a regal attitude. He made it to the altar, where the High Priest bowed his head, a smile adorning his wrinkled face.

Morigan, with Gunna right behind her, made it to the ballroom doors. Sayne looked at the girl, his jaw dropping slightly. "My Queen." He bowed.

"Not yet." Morigan laughed.

"Apologies, my _Future_ Queen." Sayne joined in her laughter. "You look beautiful."

Gunna smiled. "I'm going to take my seat."

"Thank you for everything, Gunna." Morigan smiled, hugging her once more.

"You will be the best Queen." Gunna added before heading into the ballroom to find her seat.

"Ready?" Sayne asked.

Morigan inhaled deeply, nodding. "Yes. I'm ready."

Sayne locked arms with Morigan. "Derryk will call us in, very shortly."

Morigan nodded, inhaling once more. Her heart was racing a thousand beats per minute, her mind was racing, and her pulse was blaring in her ears. She was nervous, and terrified that she'd start shaking soon. "I can do this…" She whispered.

"You can." Sayne assured her with a smile. "Just breathe."

"Breathe…" Morigan said to herself as the doors were opening.

"Presenting, our Future Queen, the Lady Morigan." Derryk called from the front of the room. Sayne began walking, knowing Morigan wouldn't start on her own; she needed that push to get her through the door. As the two walked down the aisle, Morigan felt a little uncomfortable watching the Fae's and some Goblin's bow their heads for her. She knew this was definitely something she'd have to get used to, and quick.

They made it to the end of the aisle where Derryk greeted them with a very loving smile, kissing Morigan on the cheek and walking to the side with Sayne. Morigan finally looked to Jareth, his mismatched eyes gleaming with so many emotions as he took her arm in his, walking forward with his soon to be wife.

* * *

Calum had snuck out the back just after Morigan made it to the front of the room. He was now walking to his sister's chambers at the Dark Castle. He walked in to see her in a very over the top wedding gown. He smiled at her before kissing her hand. "The most beautiful bride."

"Thank you brother." Edina smirked. "I was beginning to think you were not going to show up."

"And miss walking you down the aisle?" Calum returned her smirk. "Never."

"Have you been to the Goblin Kings wedding?"

"No, I am loyal to your future husband." Calum said.

"I know you, Calum." Edina chuckled. "I know you better than anyone. You have no allegiance."

Calum smirked before finally speaking. "Even if I _was_ for personal gain, family does come first dear sister."

"Noble." Edina replied, skeptically. "Yet, there is still some cunning trick you have up your sleeve, I'm sure."

"Isn't there always?"

"You will not ruin my wedding…" Edina warned. "Come. It's time for my special day." Edina beamed as she left her chambers.

"Not the wedding…" Calum smirked. "But after, I cannot promise, dear sister…"

* * *

"Before the Gods." The High Priest began. "And before everyone here, do you, Lady Morigan, take His Majesty, King Jareth, to be your King and husband?"

Morigan looked to Jareth, his reassuring smile making her melt. She returned the smile before finally answering. "I do." Jareth felt himself relax at her answer; the doubt he had been feeling was no more.

"Before the Gods." The High Priest said once more. "And before everyone here, do you, Jareth, King of the Goblins, take Lady Morigan to be your Queen, and wife?"

Jareth did not falter. "I do."

"Present the rings." He said.

Jareth and Morigan turned to see Orro, the giant, walk over with heavy steps and a huge smile. He held out his hand concealing the rings. The rings were simple silver, on the inside was engraved a word of the Fae's that translated to 'Forever'. Jareth thanked his friend and took the rings, placing one on Morigan's finger, and handing the other to Morigan. She copied his gesture, and placed the ring onto his finger.

"Then by the power vested in me, by the Gods of the Underground, and by the witnesses today… I now pronounce you Husband and Wife" The High Priest smiled. "You may now kiss the bride." Jareth took Morigan into his arms lovingly, his simple smile never fading as he gently kissed Morigan. Morigan's heart fluttered as he sealed the deal, her fate was no longer in her hands. "I give you His Majesty King Jareth, and the Queen to be, Lady Morigan!"

The guests stood, clapping and cheering. Derryk stood closer to the two before announcing. "Company, Raise Your Swords!" He ordered.

The Fae army did just that, marking a beautiful arch for the two to walk through. Jareth took Morigan's arm and nodded. Morigan smiled and the two walked through the arches until they made it out of the room. Morigan laughed before hugging Jareth. "I'm so glad that's over! I hate being center of attention!"

Jareth chuckled, his mouth twitching wryly. "Then you will _abhor _the next part."

"The feast?" Morigan asked.

"Your coronation ceremony." He winked.

"Wait… I'm _not_ Queen yet?" Morigan asked in disbelief.

"Of course not, love." Jareth laughed. "We need to have the ceremony next in the throne room, where you will be robed and crowned."

"Do I get one of those fancy fur ones you're wearing?" Morigan teased.

Jareth pulled her closer, kissing her quickly. "As many as you'd like."

Morigan laughed. "Alright, let's get this over with quickly."

* * *

Calum had walked his sister down the aisle, gave her away, and sat towards the back. The wedding was so much different compared to the Labyrinth styled one. They had the coronation ceremony mixed with the wedding, which was very strange to him. Yet he sat back and watched, and waited for his chance to sneak out.

He made it to the Goblin Castle, and just in time for the coronation ceremony. He sat, once again, in the back of the room as Morigan sat on a throne next to Jareth's. She looked slightly uncomfortable which made Calum snicker.

The High Priest held a silver crown that had small butterfly charms handing from it. The crown was gorgeous. The High Priest then placed a white fur robe around Morigan that swam on her. The robe was huge, but it would have to do. "By the Power of the Gods." He began as he anointed Morigan's forehead with a sacred herb. "And by the inhabitants of the Underground." He helped Morigan to her feet. "I dub you Queen of the Goblins." The High Priest moved out of the way to reveal Morigan with her new items. "Presenting, Her Majesty, Queen Morigan."

The group stood once more, clapping and cheering. "May The Gods Bless The King and Queen" Sayne shouted; causing more Fae's to cheer along.

Jareth walked forward, kissing his Queen on the cheek before speaking. "There will be a banquet in honor of our marriage and of the coronation of Queen Morigan. Please, return to the ballroom."

The group stood and made their way back to the ballroom, leaving Nathara, Derryk, Sayne, and the two Monarchs. Nathara, beaming, she ran over to Morigan, hugging her. "Congratulations!"

"Nathara, we have to bow to her first!" Derryk laughed.

"Please don't." Morigan stared wide-eyed.

"But we must." Sayne continued.

The three bowed before their Queen, chuckling slightly as Jareth leaned over. "You get used to it, I promise."

"Anything else you want to promise me?" Morigan joked.

"A life of happiness." Jareth added. "What else would you like?"

"I think happiness will do fine." Morigan smiled.

"Come, let's leave these two alone." Sayne said, ushering Nathara and Derryk from the room, whom were bickering over if they should, or shouldn't bow to Morigan.

"I must tell you something." Jareth started.

"Oh no, every time you say you have '_something to tell me_' it's usually bad." Morigan said.

"What if I promise it's not?"

"See, there you go with the promising." Morigan groaned.

Jareth chuckled. "Do you remember how I told you we'd have a few days to ourselves in the Castle?"

"Yes?"

"We will have a week to ourselves, in a cottage far away." Jareth stated.

"Oh?" Morigan asked, with a slight smile.

"I figured it would give us time to talk, get to know each other, if that is alright with you?"

Morigan threw her arms around Jareth's neck, smiling. "I'd like to have some time alone with you."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Oh, would you?"

"Not like that!" Morigan pulled away, hitting his arm playfully.

Jareth smirked, offering his arm. "Whatever you say love, but we must make a grand entrance to the ballroom now as King and Queen."

Morigan smiled, looking down at her ring. "We're really married."

"Yes, we are." Jareth smiled, whispering the Fae word for 'Forever' in her ear.

* * *

Edina barely danced with her new husband; in fact, she was hardly the center of attention. Her mind shifted to how she truly missed the Goblin Kingdom, and her fellow Fae's. Here, in the Dark Lands, there were no friends, just dark enemies. The Dark Fae's held dark magic, making her feel so alone. She was a light Fae, and her kind was not fully welcomed in these lands.

Calum had shifted his way to his sister, holding two goblets in his hands. "Why the long face on your wedding?"

Edina glared at her brother, taking a goblet and downing its contents instantaneously. "I do not need your criticism."

"Yet it's the only thing anyone has said to you all night." Calum snickered.

"Hold you tongue." Edina hissed.

"You know, if you do not give him a male heir, you will lose everything." Calum said with malice in his voice.

"I will not have to worry about that." Edina scoffed. "I come from a family who is capable of having children."

"But not always male." Calum reminded her.

"He _will_ have a male heir, and you _will_ stay out of this." Edina warned him, turning on her heels and leaving Calum alone to smirk.

* * *

Unlike Edina, Morigan was the center of attention. Every Fae wanted to know more and more about this girl. Even after the events of the ball, and how they were curious then, they still wanted more. Morigan, with a goblet in her hand, circled the room to greet everyone as Sayne followed closely behind, as well as keeping an eye on her wine. "My friend, I think it is best you give that to me." Sayne laughed, taking the goblet from the girl.

"I am fine." Morigan laughed. "Obviously, you have never been to a college party."

"Pardon?" Sayne asked quizzically.

Morigan smiled. "Aboveground joke."

"May I cut in?" Jareth asked with a hint of laughter.

"Of course, it's your turn to carry her around." Sayne joked, leaving the two alone.

"How much wine have you had?" Jareth asked, leading his wife to the dance floor.

"Not much."

"Drinking your sorrows?" Jareth asked.

"No, my nerves." Morigan replied as the two started dancing.

"You've been wonderful today, everyone is raving about you." Jareth added.

"It's the wine, I swear."

Jareth chuckled. "They loved you before you found the wine, love."

"Well they have to adore me, they adore their King."

"Even without me, I think you'd still make a good impression." Jareth winked.

"I just hope I don't screw up."

"Everyone makes mistakes Morigan, and to be honest, you will make mistakes or do something that will upset the masses. But just remember, as a ruler, you must think of your subjects first. Your needs always come last."

Morigan smiled. "You are a wise ruler."

"It comes with age."

"I don't want to know how old you are." Morigan rolled her eyes.

Jareth smirked. "In your world, I imagine would only be four years older than you."

"And let me guess, here you're centuries?" Morigan joked.

"Sounds right." Jareth laughed as Morigan's eyes widened. "Relax, age means nothing here."

"To you." Morigan sighed.

"We already discussed this, love." Jareth twirled the girl before finishing his statement. "You are my only Queen."

Morigan smiled once more before resting her head on her husbands' chest.

* * *

After the banquet, the many toasts, and the dancing, Morigan and Jareth walked the corridors, Morigan slightly inebriated from wine. She giggled as she danced down the hallways, Jareth following her, giving his own chuckles every now and then. "My love, where are you going?"

"To my bed!" She sang.

Jareth caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "You do realize that we must _share_ a bed now, correct?"

"And we will be _sleeping_, correct?" Morigan returned his tone.

Jareth laughed. "You're a little too high in spirits for anything more, love."

Morigan grew serious. "When it does happen…" She paused. "It will be perfect, right?"

Jareth rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Well if you expect so much from me, I will feel terrible if I do not keep up with expectations."

Morigan laughed. "No, I mean, we will both be ready, right?"

"Morigan, you forget, I am a male, and as a male, I am _always_ ready."

Morigan hit his arm playfully. "But for us, we aren't ready yet. I mean, how long can we just absent mindedly run around in such adoration before we realize we weren't ready for what has hit us?"

"That is why we have a week to ourselves, to find out what it is exactly we are feeling." Jareth said. "I do know I adore you, there is no doubt about that."

"But we still need to be sure." Morigan said.

"And we will be." Jareth traced his finger down her cheek.

"I need to go to sleep."

"Yes, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Do we have to pack?" Morigan asked.

"It's already been done for us."

"How long have you had this planned?" Morigan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Since yesterday." Jareth admitted. "But Gunna is a wonderful Goblin, she has done so much for us."

"I'm so glad she came to the wedding." Morigan smiled. "And I'm glad she had fun."

"Me too." Jareth returned the smile. "Come, it's time to go to bed, Your Majesty."

Morigan groaned. "Stop that."

"Never." Jareth kissed her sweetly.

"How long do we have to complete this…this" Morigan had trouble spitting out the word. "_Wager?_"

"Whomever has the first born son… but I'm sure Malcolm will be very impatient." Jareth sighed.

"So we should get started right away?" Morigan asked.

"No, as soon as possible, however, I will not force you, or ask you, until you are comfortable with the idea."

Morigan smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

The next morning, Morigan awoke in Jareth's chambers, slightly confused and slightly hung over. She sat up slowly, getting off the giant King sized bed and walked around, examining the room. There was a lot to take in; Jareth's room was very extravagant. She walked over to the fireplace that was detailed with iron Goblin's and crescent moons. She smiled as her finger traced over the designs. "Oh good, you're awake."

Morigan turned around quickly to see Jareth standing by the door. "Just woke up."

"We have to get going soon, the carriage is packed and ready."

Morigan nodded. "Just let me get dressed."

"Hurry up." Jareth taunted, causing Morigan to simply stick her tongue out at him.

Jareth left the room; Morigan was once again by herself. She looked down at her right hand, examining the silver ring on her ring finger. "I'm married." She uttered. "I wonder what my mother would think?" Quickly she shook the thought from her mind, and got dressed for her week away.

* * *

Oh how Edina's heart ached. Her supposed special day was a total ruin. She was not the center of attention as she had hoped to be, and she did not have a good wedding night. Malcolm was truly what he was made out to be, a lover when he wanted to be, and cruel the next. He had his way with her and left her there to sit in shame as he went off to drink more. Edina wished for nothing more than to be back home, still trying to marry Jareth. If it wasn't for the Morigan girl, she truly believed she would have a chance.

Edina finally left her bedroom and headed down the hallway to find food. She was starving at this point and needed something to keep her energy up. "My love." She heard behind her. Edina quickly turned to see her sly husband. "Where are you going?"

"I wanted to find something to eat." She admitted.

"Excellent, we will eat, and then once we are done we will try again once more for my heir." Malcolm said with all seriousness.

"But I am tired." Edina complained.

Malcolm grabbed the woman's wrist harshly. "We had an agreement my love, you were to give me a male heir as soon as possible. I'd like to get to the soon part."

Edina flinched as she nodded, forcing a smile. "Let's eat first."

"But of course, we will need energy." Malcolm winked as he let go of his wife's wrist. "Come my love." With that, the two left and headed for the dining hall.

* * *

"Have a safe trip!" Derryk smiled. He, Nathara, Sayne, and Gunna stood outside the Castle, watching Jareth and Morigan get into the carriage.

"Sayne, watch over the Castle while I'm gone. Gunna, watch over Sayne while I'm gone too." Jareth teased.

"I will make sure everyone behaves, Majesty." Gunna smiled.

"We will return in a weeks time, please do not let the Goblin's trash the place." Jareth sighed.

"Everything will be fine, now go!" Nathara laughed.

Jareth nodded with approval, then got into the carriage with Morigan. The two were off on their honeymoon now, and heading far away to spend the week alone together.

"This is nice." Morigan commented. "A week away from everyone."

"Yes, no nonsense." Jareth chuckled. "It will be a relaxing week."

Morigan nodded as she turned her attention to her surroundings. She watched as the carriage soon left the Labyrinth and was now traveling through the woodlands, the cottage starting to come in sight.

* * *

Morigan walked into the small cottage, seeing it had a large bed, a table and two chairs, a fireplace with a giant black pot. There was a small bookcase with a few books and a fur rugged for sitting on. Morigan smiled slightly, her body shaking with nerves as Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well?"

"It looks cozy." Morigan said with a smile.

"I want us to have a nice week." His tone was sincere. "And get more comfortable with each other."

Morigan turned around now to face her husband. "I have no doubt that this week will be amazing."

Jareth leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Well, let's get started then, shall we?"

The butterflies never left her stomach…

* * *

**Last Note: **Hurray! Everyone's married and happy! Or rather... almost everyone. Poor Edina. Remember, 5 reviews, and you get 21 before tomorrow! Thanks again for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

**SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ OR ELSE YOU WILL MISS OUT!: **

As promised, I have given you another chapter my lovelies! HOWEVER, there are TWO things I must warn you about. FIRST and foremost, I did not really want to put a lemon in just yet, I wanted to see what you guys thought first, so in your review, that's one thing I ask for you to tell me. There ARE however, A LOT of innuendoes in this chapter, so, you're all clever, you get the hint as to what they are talking about. SECONDLY, someone is going to die. That's all I need to say on that. BWAHAHAHA :D and there will be plenty more where that came from... maybe.

Here's what I would like for you guys to do:

In your reviews, I'd like you to tell me if:

1. I should or should NOT do a lemon part in my chapter.

2. What Character(s) do you favor most.

3. Whatever else you'd like to say. :D

With that being said, enjoy as the tables turn, and alliances break!

So remember:

_**Read, Review, and above all, Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill, Jareth, Labyrinth, any other characters from the movie, I do not own, they belong to Jim Henson.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"They're coming home today!" Nathara shouted through out the house, her voice filled with excitement, and a hint of her domineering craziness. "We need to get the Castle ready! Goblins, to your stations!" The Goblin servants rushed around the Castle with brooms, mops, and sponges. They began cleaning every surface of the Castle, trying to make it spotless. But as everyone knows, Goblin's are mischief-makers, and caused more of a mess than they did clean. This set Nathara off on another rampage to get her way.

"Sounds like Nathara just began her usual rampage." Derryk joked.

"That is why we are hiding in Jareth's study, my friend." Sayne laughed.

"How do you think their week went?" Derryk asked.

"I think it went well. They seemed excited when they left, I can only imagine the excitement lasted the week." Sayne shrugged.

"I miss having Morigan around." Derryk admitted.

"Yes, her smiling face is something this Castle has needed for quite some time." Sayne agreed.

"Do you think they…?" Derryk started.

Sayne raised an eyebrow in slight amusement. "Well, we will find out later, I'm sure of it."

"They're here!" The two Fae's heard Gunna shout from out front. "They're home!"

Derryk and Sayne looked to each other before quickly getting out of their seats and rushing to the entrance of the Castle. As they ran, Nathara joined the group in the main hallway. "Smiles everyone!" She ordered as they ran outside to greet the King and Queen.

The three ran outside to see Gunna already hugging Morigan. Morigan was glowing with such a radiance that was not normally seen amongst Fae's. "Your Majesties!" Nathara beamed as she hugged Morigan after Gunna. "How was the trip?"

"Great." Morigan smiled, hugging her friend.

"You will have to tell me all about, come!" Nathara grabbed Morigan's hand tightly and dragged her inside the Castle.

Sayne and Derryk just laughed as they hugged their friend Jareth. "So?" Sayne asked.

"So?" Jareth smirked.

"Was it a successful trip?" Derryk asked.

"In more ways then one, I believe." Jareth teased.

The guys snickered, elbowing their King. Gunna cleared her throat. "That is not proper conversation, gentlemen."

"Our Apologies." Derryk grimaced slightly.

"Let's go inside, I am a little exhausted from the trip back." Jareth said as the three went inside to discuss what had happened on the trip.

* * *

"What was it like?" Nathara asked. "What was he like?"

"I don't think that it is any of your business, Nathara." Morigan blushed as she smiled. "The whole week was about us talking things out and making everything more comfortable."

"Do you think it worked?"

"I don't know." Morigan said. "I don't think I will know for quite some time."

"Well, can I at least know if you tried?"

"Well, you won't know unless I wind up pregnant in a few weeks."

Nathara smirked slightly. "You are aware that it happens quicker down here… right?"

Morigan's eyes went wide. "No, I was not…"

"Assuming you both…did… You will feel it soon; some have felt it only a few days after. It's the Fae magic, if you will."

"That's… a little terrifying." Morigan sighed.

"Everything will be fine." Nathara smiled. "Now tell me more of your vacation!"

* * *

Edina paced back and forth in her bedroom, a smile on her face as she continued. Calum walked into the room, looking at his sister curiously. "What is your news?"

"I am with child." She beamed.

"Really?" Calum smirked with interest. "Are you certain?"

"Well, I am seeing the medicine man later, but I can feel it." Edina gushed. "I know I am, I have to be."

"Have you told Malcolm?" Calum asked.

"I will." Edina smiled. "I wanted to tell you first."

"Why's that?"

"Because… you're my flesh and blood." Edina said, not sure of why she was being nice to Calum in the first place.

"Well…" Calum was just as shocked. "I look forward to my future niece or nephew."

Edina smiled. "I must go tell Malcolm."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"No, I should tell him alone."

"Well good luck." Calum forced a smile before leaving the room. This now made his choice clear on what he had to do.

Edina, with eagerness in her heart, left the room in a hurry to find her husband. She found him in his throne room, entertaining a few of his Court members. "Ah, my Queen." He smiled. "You look radiant my love."

"I come bearing news." Edina smiled.

"What is this news?" Malcolm asked.

"I am with child."

Malcolm, now grinning from ear to ear, wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her lovingly. "That is happy news! Have you seen the medicine man?"

"I will later, but I can tell that I am."

Malcolm turned to his guests, picking up his goblet. "A toast to my future son."

The Dark Fae's lifted their goblets, toasting to the good news.

* * *

"So, tell us." Sayne began as he poured himself a goblet of wine. "How was the trip?"

"It was nice." Jareth smiled. "We spent most of the time talking." Jareth was hiding something, something he did not want his friends to know just yet. "We really wanted this to be the time to get to know each other above all."

"But you two at least… _tried_ right?" Derryk asked.

"I will not confirm we didn't, and I will not confirm that we did, so take it as you will." Jareth replied nonchalantly.

"You're too secretive for me." Sayne joked.

"And Morigan and I would like to keep it that way, if that's possible." Jareth said, taking a sip of his own wine.

"Well, as long as you both had a safe and fun trip, I will accept that as an answer." Sayne smiled.

"Good." Jareth stood from his chair, nodding at the two Fae's. "Gentlemen, I need to rest."

The two Fae nodded as Jareth left the room. "He's not telling us everything." Sayne commented.

"Do you think that's a good or bad thing?"

"Who knows?" Sayne muttered into his goblet. "For all we know, they may not have even have tried to."

"I don't mean to rush them, but we _are_ on a deadline." Derryk reminded.

"I am well aware, but they will get down to business when they are both ready, I am sure."

"Or maybe, they already have?" Derryk suggested.

* * *

Morigan, who had finally escaped Nathara, walked with purpose towards her new chambers with Jareth. Her heart was racing slightly, her breath uneven, her body aching. Just as she had promised, she would not mention anything to Nathara, Sayne, or Derryk about the week away, what had truly happened. The truth was they didn't even make it passed the first night… it just happened. The second day, they tried to talk about it, but ended up right back where they started. For the rest of the week away, their conversations were slim, and their moments 'together' were great. Neither of the two could explain what had happened, whether it was the chemistry, the heat of the moment, or just their humane tendencies… they just could not stop.

Morigan walked into her chambers with Jareth, closing the door behind her and locking it. She turned around just in time to have Jareth push her against the door gently. "Did she suspect anything?" He whispered into her ear.

"No, did they?" Morigan asked, her body trembling.

Jareth smirked, nibbling on Morigan's earlobe. "Not a thing."

After his last words, Morigan kissed Jareth feverishly, holding him close to her as their lips connected. Jareth snaked his hands around her bottom before scooping her up into his arms, their lips never leaving one another's as another night with consequence occurred.

* * *

Edina sat with the medicine man; Malcolm had business to attend to and could not attend the meeting. Edina was smiling as the medicine man examined her. "Well my dear." The old creature began.

"Yes?" Edina smiled.

"I regret to tell you, you are not pregnant."

"What…?" Edina's eyes went wide. "That is impossible, I could feel it."

"It could have been the desire to become pregnant was so great, that your mind played a trick on you." He sighed. "But you are not with child."

Edina's face dropped. "For certain?" Her mind raced to Malcolm, and how angry he would be with her.

"I am sure." The medicine man smiled warmly. "But you should keep trying, it is bound to happen."

Edina nodded, tears stinging her eyes. "Yes, of course. Thank you."

"Shall I tell His Majesty for you?"

Edina looked at him, thinking for a moment before wiping his eyes. "No." She forced a smile. "I will tell him, I am his wife after all."

"Of course, Your Majesty." The Medicine man bowed as Edina left the room and headed upstairs. Like hell she'd tell him.

Edina walked to her chambers, seeing Malcolm already there with a smile on his lips and a rose in his hand. "Well?"

Edina forced a smile. "I'm with child."

Malcolm was beaming as he walked over to her, kissing her on the lips and handing her the flower. "This is happy news my love." Edina placed her hands on her husband's cheeks, bringing herself closer to him and kissing him passionately. If she was going to get away with this, they had to keep trying… they had to keep going until she truly was pregnant. "My, my, someone's in a feisty mood."

"I am just…" Edina smiled. "Very happy."

"As am I, but you should rest."

"I have a while to rest, I want this now." Edina seduced him, and she would continue to seduce him every night for the rest of that week to assure her pregnancy.

* * *

Morigan had snuggled into Jareth, her head resting on his chest, and her arm wrapping around his midsection. His arm wrapped around her back as they lied there in his bed. "How long are we going to keep this up?" She asked.

"Hm?" He replied, his eyes shut.

"Sneaking around."

"I suppose until we figure out what caused our sudden outburst." Jareth smirked, and Morigan could hear it in his voice. "What, are you complaining?"

"No, it's just that we are sneaking around behind our friends backs because we don't want them to know that we never actually got to know each other… we just did the other thing we said we'd do."

"Well, we can talk now."

Morigan made a face. "Every time we try to talk, we end up like this."

Jareth chuckled. "That's what I was hoping for."

Morigan hit his arm playfully. "I'm being serious." She lifted her head to look at him.

Jareth peered at her through one eye. "As am I."

"We need to actually talk about this."

"Do you want to know what I think?" Jareth began.

"If it has _anything_ to do with love making, no."

Jareth smirked. "Well, I do believe the reason that we keep ending up in this…_position." _Morigan rolled her eyes. "Is because we are finally letting go of our insecurities. Granted, we are still insecure about each other when we are not like this, but, when we've needed to just let that go, we end up here."

"So this is our way of just letting go?"

"I suppose."

"Why do I get the feeling there's some innuendo I'm just not getting?" Morigan groaned.

Jareth rolled over, now on top of his wife, only arms length away. "Because after this week, love, that's all it's ever been."

Morigan smiled. "Well I'm glad I'm getting my insecurities out with you."

Jareth smirked, leaning down to kiss his wife. "As am I."

* * *

Another week had passed, and the weather began to shift. The Underground was experiencing what Morigan thought was fall; the trees in the garden began to turn to a yellow color, and sometimes falling from the trees. She sat in the windowsill of her the library, a book in hand as she enjoyed the peace and quiet of early morning. She needed time away, especially from Jareth. What they were doing was getting out of hand, and she didn't know if it was right or wrong anymore. In fact, just the other day at dinner, Jareth and Morigan nearly attacked each other when Nathara, Sayne, and Derryk left the room. It was becoming harder and harder to hide it from them, and she knew soon enough she'd have a lot of explaining to do.

Her mind then shifted to a reoccurring dream, since the night she left with Jareth. She could not really place it, but she couldn't help but feel that someone was in danger… but who? She felt as though someone was going to get seriously hurt, or worse. The feeling left a pit in Morigan's stomach that made her feel sick… no… not feel… She actually felt sick. Morigan quickly got up from her seat and ran over to the nearest object she could find, a vase. With the contents of her stomach now in the vase, she stared at it horrified. "Oh god…" She uttered as she picked up the vase. "I need to wash this out…' With that she headed out the door and towards the kitchen where thankfully, she was alone. That was… until Derryk walked into the room, carrying a long black box. "Morigan?"

She jumped, dropping the vase into the large sink, causing it to shatter. "Oh no!" She gasped.

"What a shame." He said, walking over to the sink. "What the…?"

"I know right?" Morigan lied. "I think a drunk Goblin did it."

"Those pesky Goblin's." Derryk started. "Anyway, would you like to see something?"

Morigan forced a smile. "Sure."

Derryk opened the long black box in his hand, revealing a golden dagger. "It was my Father's, a true gem of the Goblin Kingdom. It's been passed down to me. It was used in the war against the Dark Lands, in the end, when the Goblin Kingdom won, we made a treaty to keep our lands separate."

Morigan smiled. "It's beautiful." She said, admiring the craftsmanship.

"I wanted to show it off today to the troops. Give them a story that will boost moral." Derryk beamed. "Which I am late for, I will see you later."

Morigan nodded as Derryk left the room. She turned her attention back to the broken vase and the vomit in the sink.

* * *

Calum was a curious being, not only cunning, but curious. He watched his sister's movements for the passed few days, noticing how anxious she truly was. He decided to be a kind older brother for once, and ask the medicine man what he can do for his sister. "Ah, Lord Calum, how many I help you?" The medicine man asked.

"My sister seems to be uneasy these days, probably from the pregnancy and all, is there anything I can do for her?"

The medicine man looked at him slightly confused. "Did she not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She is not with child." He started. "Her mind was playing tricks on her."

Calum smirked slightly. "Interesting. Well, thank you anyway." Calum left, he had a new stop on his agenda.

* * *

Morigan was now curled up on the windowsill where she started her morning, her stomach was aching and she felt really ill. It wasn't until late afternoon when Gunna made her rounds to clean the library, that anyone found her. "Majesty?" She asked. "Majesty, are you all right?"

Morigan groaned. "I feel so sick Gunna."

Gunna looked at her. "Would you like me to get the doctor?"

"We have a doctor?" Morigan asked.

Gunna smiled. "Of course, let me go get him."

"I think I'll be okay, it's probably something I ate."

"Nonsense, I will be right back, do not move." Gunna left with a hurried pace that left Morigan slightly worried.

* * *

Gunna ran down the hallways and to Jareth's study, he was alone thankfully. "Majesty."

Jareth looked at his head Goblin maid with concern. "Yes?"

"I think it's happened." Gunna smiled.

Jareth's ears perked up as his eyes went wide, a huge smile on his lips. "Get the doctor."

"Right away!" With that she ran from the room to find the doctor.

Jareth stood from his desk and headed to the hallways to find Morigan.

As he headed down the hallway, Nathara and Sayne were bickering in the halls. They stopped and noticed Jareth. "Is something wrong, Majesty?" Nathara asked.

Jareth was beaming at this point. "I must find Morigan."

"Sure, but what happened?" Sayne asked.

At this point, Gunna was rushing over with the doctor. "I found him."

Sayne and Nathara stared at Gunna, and the doctor before it clicked. Their eyes went wide and smiles formed on their lips as they turned their attention to Jareth. "No…"

Jareth only nodded as the group headed towards the library, the doctor and Gunna stopping at the door. "We should give her room, I will send Gunna out when to come in." The doctor said.

Reluctantly, the three Fae's stood outside the room as the doctor and Gunna went in.

* * *

"Majesty." The doctor bowed.

Morigan smiled slightly. "I think it's just something I ate." She admitted.

"Well, it's best if I take a look." The Goblin said, walking over to the girl. "I am going to perform a few tests and then we will find out okay?"

* * *

The group stood impatiently, Jareth began pacing back and forth. "You lied to us." Sayne said with a smirk.

"It's a very long story." Jareth admitted.

"Did you really think you could keep it from us?" Nathara asked, arms crossing over her chest.

"Keep what from us?" Derryk asked as he walked down the hallway.

"Morigan's with child." Nathara beamed.

Jareth shook his head. "She _may_ be with child."

"Oh." Derryk smiled. "Way to hold out on the details."

Jareth rolled his eyes and continued pacing.

"Hello friends." A voice traveled from down the hall.

The group looked up to see Calum practically skipping down the hallway as he joined the group. "Lord Calum." Sayne greeted.

"I came to see how Their Majesties were doing." Calum said, then looking to the group curiously. "Why are we all standing out here?"

The door opened finally, revealing Gunna, who was tearing up with joy. The group looked to her, and she could only nod. Jareth walked passed the Goblin and into the library where Morigan sat, looking completely shocked. "Love." He simply said.

Morigan looked up at him, smiling slightly. "Jareth…"

Jareth moved closer, holding Morigan to him tightly. This was truly a happy day.

Calum looked at Sayne with wide eyes. "Morigan is…?" Sayne simply nodded. Calum's fate was now decided. He knew what he must do. "We must celebrate! I will get the wine!" Calum ran out of the room and headed to the kitchen area. He found a few Goblin servants and ordered them to bring the finest wine up to the library, he noticed a long black box on the counter. When no one was paying any attention, he opened it to reveal the Goblin Kingdom heirloom. His smirk went from ear to ear.

The Goblin servants rushed in with goblets and wine, pouring glasses for everyone as they stood laughing and talking about the big news. "We must make an announcement." Sayne smiled.

"Send the word out that the Goblin King will soon have an heir." Jareth ordered.

Sayne, Derryk and Nathara rushed from the room to tell anyone and everyone of the joyous news. Jareth turned his attention to his wife, taking her hand. "I need to lie down." Morigan muttered.

"Then let me take you there." Jareth smiled, picking up his wife and carrying her to their chambers. "I am so happy." He said as he placed his wife down on the bed.

"I know; I'm giving you an heir." Morigan smiled.

"No…" Jareth smiled. "_We_ are having a child."

Morigan smiled even brighter. "Yes _we_ are…"

Jareth climbed into bed with Morigan, holding her close as they both sat in silence, their hearts racing from this joyous news.

* * *

Night fell upon the Underground, and Edina was pacing in her chambers alone. Malcolm had gone out drinking and left Edina completely alone. She paced back and forth, still without child. "Why isn't this working?" She groaned, tears falling from her eyes. "I need to have a son!" Her door opened to reveal her brother, Calum. "Brother, why are you here?"

Calum closed the door behind him and walked closer to his sister. "I know that you are not with child." Edina started to sob. "Morigan is with child."

Edina looked at her brother in disbelief. "No… she can't be."

"She is." He said getting closer.

"Oh Calum…" She sobbed. "I don't know what to do."

Calum wrapped his arms around his sister, holding her tightly to him. "I know exactly what to do…" With that, Edina's eyes went wide as Calum stabbed her in the side, pushing upwards through her lungs. She only gasped as the pain went up through her body, and she began to feel lifeless.

"Why…." She whispered as she began to collapse into Calum.

"I need this war, sister. Whoever was with child first, would get to live. And now unfortunately for you, you have just become another pawn in this game." Calum then dropped his sister onto the bed. "Goodbye dear sister." He said, turning around and leaving the room quickly. Edina was left to die on her bed, bleeding out onto the sheets, and the golden dagger still in her side.

* * *

**Final Thought: **Let the fire burn! Remember guys in your reviews to answer my questions! Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Hey guys, so now that it's summer, I'm going to try and post every Thursdays and Fridays. Let's see how this works out.

Few things: There's a flashback in this one, so don't get confused at the sudden Young Morigan. It's a short chapter, but there's a lot of moving forward time passing type deals. And next chapter will explain more about Fae pregnancy, the war, and there may just be a wedding ;D

So I hope you're all still enjoying, and you know the drill;

_**Read, Review, and above all, Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Labyrinth, Jareth, or any other character I may use from the movie. They belong to Jim Henson.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Calum rushed to the Dark throne room, knowing why Malcolm had called him there, yet played the part of the worried subject well. He walked into the room, seeing Malcolm slumped in his throne, eyes narrowed and stained with possible tears. "Majesty?" Calum bowed. "I came as soon as I could, what has happened?"

"Lord Calum…" He began. "It is with a heavy heart that I must report to you about your sister."

"My sister?" His eyes went wide. "Is she all right? Is the baby all right?"

Malcolm choked on his breath as he tried to speak. "She has been… murdered."

Calum looked down, forcing himself to tremble. "No… she cannot be, she was with child! Who could have done this?"

"She was murdered with the golden dagger of the Goblin Kingdom…"

Calum looked up at Malcolm, shock in his face. "_They_ murdered my darling sister?" Malcolm only nodded as Calum looked down once more, forcing himself to sob.

Malcolm stood from his throne and walked over to the broken man, placing his hand on Calum's shoulder. "Her death will not go without punishment. The Goblin Kingdom must pay."

Calum inhaled deeply. "Make them pay, Majesty, make them pay for what they have done."

"It will be done." Malcolm agreed, walking out of the room and leaving Calum to snicker to himself.

* * *

_"Tell me a story." Young Morigan started, she was sitting on the floor of the throne room; Sayne was sitting next to her._

_ Sayne just smiled. "What kind of story, Princess?" _

"_Tell me legends!" The young Morigan was beaming._

_ "You know, Jareth is going to yell at me for not getting you to bed on time, right?" Sayne sighed, unable to ignore the girls smiling face. "Alright, a quick one. Have I ever told you about the daggers?" _

_ "Nope!" _

"_Well, there a two important daggers that made a huge difference in the war of the Dark Lands and the Goblin Kingdom. The general of the Goblin army used the Golden dagger; the dagger was forged with the purpose of doing good things. It was used for magic. However, the dagger had an evil side as well, it could kill even the most powerful of Fae's."_

_ "Like Jareth?" The young girl asked, slightly nervous._

_Sayne smiled at how much this girl truly cared for the Goblin King. "Yes, like Jareth. Now there was another dagger forged to the Dark Lands, that dagger was the Onyx dagger. This dagger was used for evil things, with the purpose to hurt people. The dagger took away magic from anyone it cut. It too possessed the same properties of killing any Fae. _

_The two generals used their daggers to fight their way through the armies, knowing whoever possessed both of the daggers would ultimately take over the Underground. They would be unstoppable. After the Goblin army defeated the Dark Lands, a truce was made to keep such a catastrophe from happening again, and the use of the daggers was forbidden."_

_ "Where are the daggers now?" The young girl asked, wide eyed. _

_ Sayne smiled. "Derryk's Father had the Golden dagger, which will be passed down to Derryk in a few days for his ceremony. Our friend will be moving up to general soon." _

_ The young Morigan smiled. "That's so cool."_

"_And what are you doing telling the young Lady stories, this late?" a voice called from the door. _

_ Sayne and the Young Morigan turned and looked to the doorway to see Jareth, his arms folded across his chest as he stared at them. "Majesty, one last story couldn't hurt."_

_ Jareth fought a smile as he stared at the young girl. "Come Morigan, let's get you to bed." _

_ The young Morigan smiled at Sayne, hugging him quickly. "Thanks for the story." _

_ "Anytime Princess." Sayne returned the smile as she walked over to Jareth._

* * *

Morigan sat up quickly, her body covered in a cold sweat as she gasped for air. She placed her hands to her chest, pressing them tightly against her as she felt her heart race. She turned to see Jareth, yet he was not at her side. Morigan wondered where he could have gone, this wasn't like him, she thought.

It had been a while since she had a dream that was truly this vivid, especially of something she had forgotten so long ago. Was the Labyrinth trying to tell her something? She shook her head, getting out of bed to go for a walk. It was still dark outside, the stars twinkling in the sky, everything seemed easy on this night.

Morigan walked down the hallway and towards the kitchen for a midnight snack, she was starving and needed something quick, and possibly a glass of water. She walked into the kitchen to see Derryk and Sayne already awake and speaking to each other. The two went silent as they saw Morigan walk into the kitchen. "Morigan, what are you going awake?" Sayne asked, slightly concerned.

"I had a weird dream." She started.

"Do tell?" Sayne asked.

"It was like a flashback, nothing too crazy, just about the time you told me the stories of the daggers." The room went cold.

"You dreamt of the daggers?" Derryk asked.

"Yes, why?" Morigan asked, heading to the cupboard to find a piece of bread, or anything to fill her stomach.

Sayne sighed for a moment before speaking. "The Golden dagger is missing."

Morigan's eyes went wide. "Missing? Are you sure?"

"I left it here when I came back from speaking to my troops, and when I returned later to retrieve the box it was empty." Derryk groaned. "I have dishonored my Father. I should have kept it with me at all times."

"Nonsense, it was in the safety of our Castle. _Someone_ wanted it." Sayne evaluated the situation in his head.

"Let's hope that _someone_ isn't the wrong hands." Derryk commented.

"Derryk, anyone but you is the wrong hand." Sayne sighed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Morigan asked, finding a small loaf of bread and devouring most of it.

"We will think of something." Derryk said.

"As for you Majesty, you should be resting, you are with child." Sayne smiled.

"I'm fine, just hungry." Morigan commented, holding up what was left of the bread. "Or rather… starving." The group laughed for a moment, before being interrupted by a huge bang.

"What was that?" Sayne asked.

"Stay here Morigan." Derryk stood from his chair, clutching his sword at his side as he and Sayne left the kitchen.

Morigan, not heeding their words, followed in hot pursuit as the three headed to the entrance of the Castle, seeing Calum stumbling through the door, looking like a wreck. Sayne rushed over, catching the Fae before he collapsed to the ground. "What happened?" Sayne demanded.

"She's dead, he killed her; she's dead!" He cried out as Sayne gently laid him down on the floor.

"Who is dead?" Derryk interrogated as he walked closer.

"My sister, Malcolm killed her…" Calum started. "She thought she was with child, but was mistaken and he took it out on her… he used the forbidden blade!"

"Which forbidden blade…?" Derryk asked as Sayne looked at him.

"The Onyx blade… but that's not all…" Calum started. "I went there for the injustice done to my sister, I went to confront him… and he had… he had…" Calum started coughing. "He had the Golden dagger…"

"How?" Sayne hissed.

"I am unsure." Calum began to cry out. "He's killed my sister! And now he wants her…" He pointed to Morigan.

Derryk hissed. "Over my dead body."

"He means for war." Calum said in a small voice.

"Then he will get a war." The group turned their attention to the new voice in the room. Jareth walked forward in his fur robe, covering his bare chest and leggings.

"Majesty, he has the daggers." Sayne added.

"Then we will need to fight twice as hard." Jareth turned to Derryk. "Can you train our troops to do just that?"

"Yes Majesty." Derryk nodded.

"We will have to prepare the troops, start stationing by the Labyrinth, we are going to war." Jareth growled within his throat as he left the room.

Morigan, worried about her husband's tone, followed after him as he headed towards his study. "Jareth!" She called after him, yet he just continued walking into his study, closing the door behind him.

"What's going on out here?" A sleepy Nathara asked as she exited her room. "Is everything all right Morigan?"

Morigan looked to her friend, unsure of how to tell her that everything may not be in good spirits. "I don't know…"

"What happened?" Nathara asked.

"I think it's best that _I _explain this to her." Derryk had followed Morigan under Sayne's orders, mostly to keep her away from Jareth while he was like this.

"Derryk?" Nathara called to him with a child's voice. "What has happened?"

"Morigan, you should try to get some rest, for the baby's sake." Derryk's tone was not suggesting, but more demanding.

Morigan simply nodded and headed towards her chambers, knowing well the utters of war would not cease after that night…

* * *

A few days had gone by, and the Castle was restless. The Goblin's spoke of a war to end all wars, whilst the Fae's hardly spoke of the war at all. It was as though the very mention of it would send everyone into frenzy.

Morigan had not seen her husband for these passed days. She needed his comfort and presence to give her that boost of hope. Yet, he would not leave the war room. Derryk and Sayne were also ghosts; sometimes they'd leave the room to sleep, other times they were not seen for hours on end. This kept Nathara and Morigan worried beyond belief.

Morigan was feeling her body changing now, her hips started to widen and her stomach was beginning to feel harder. Her random food craving at night sometimes caused her to catch a glimpse of Sayne or Derryk, but only sometimes.

It had begun to rain, forcing Morigan to stay inside the ghost Castle, waiting for any sign of life. All this stress was causing her to become ill. "Morigan." Nathara finally spoke. The two were sitting in the library; Nathara was crocheting what looked like a small blanket. Morigan sat across from Nathara, her chair facing the rain-covered window. Morigan only made a small noise to acknowledge Nathara's existence. "How are you feeling?"

Morigan's conversations were now only small talk, and passing comments. She had hardly spoken more than a few sentences. She was tired, and run down, and pregnant. "Fine."

Nathara sighed. "Everything will be all right, I promise. The men will settle this and everything will go back to normal."

"Not if a war is coming." Morigan barely whispered. "I'm so tired…"

"You should take a nap."

"I don't want to sleep." Morigan groaned. "That's all I ever do is sleep."

"Well, I have to keep the servants in check, try to rest please?" Nathara begged in her tone as she stood from her seat and left the room.

Morigan continued to stare out the rain-covered window, the rain was slowing down, and she knew what must be done…

* * *

"Yes, but what if they hit here?" Derryk pointed to the charts on the table.

"We can't have everyone sprawled out through out the Labyrinth." Sayne argued.

"The Labyrinth will protect us from most attacks." Derryk argued back.

"Exactly! _Most_ attacks!" Sayne glared. "What about the _other_ attacks?"

"I'm telling you, if we have guards at every post, we can keep tabs of any breakage to the walls. It needs to be done to protect our Labyrinth, and ourselves." Derryk growled.

Jareth sat in his chair, legs crossed, and his fingers under his chin as he contemplated what needed to be done. His beloved Labyrinth was being threatened, and his very Kingdom was being torn apart. There was not much he could do, especially now that Malcolm had the upper hand. "We have a few men at each post." He finally spoke. "But at the main entrance we will have our army ready. However, they must be ready to move to another location if need be. I will be ready to repair any part of the Labyrinth that gets torn down, so I trust the both of you will come up with an agreeable solution with leading this attack. Sayne, I will need you to be at my side for most of this. Derryk, you need to lead my armies to victory, can we do this?"

The two Fae's were silent, still glaring at each other before nodding. "Yes, Majesty." The both replied in unison.

"Now, let's try this again…" Jareth's eyes narrowed.

* * *

Calum had walked into the war room of the Dark Castle, Malcolm was smirking slightly as he saw Calum walk in. "Lord Calum."

"Majesty." Calum bowed. "How are the plans coming along?"

"I must say they are coming along very well." Malcolm gloated. "And once I get to the Goblin King, I will rip out his heart with the daggers."

Calum nodded. "Of course Majesty, but might I suggest you stay back?"

Malcolm looked at Calum quizzically. "What for?"

"Jareth will be completely rested the day of the battle, and ready for anything you throw at him. If His Majesty waits until Jareth is weakened, it will be easier to get through the Labyrinth's defenses and to the Goblin King."

Malcolm contemplated the new plan before smiling. "You are wise my friend. Do not fret, I will defend your sisters honor, and we will rule the Underground."

"I do not worry, for there will only be one victor. And it is quite clear whom that may be." The two men laughed, little did Malcolm know, that Calum was talking of himself then…

* * *

Without any one truly noticing, or even stopping her, Morigan left the Castle and headed out into the Labyrinth. She walked along the moss-covered walls, and headed through the paths to find a peaceful place. The wind whispered through her ears, as though someone was trying to tell her something.

Morigan ran her hand along the wall of the Labyrinth, finding a small area to sit eventually. She sat down and looked up at the cloudy sky. She then looked down at her hands, sighing. "There's no way around this war is there…" With that, the wind picked up, whispering a resounding 'No'. "What can I do to help?" There was no answer. Morigan just nodded. "Nothing, right?" She groaned. "I can't sit back and watch my loved ones get hurt. I have to do something." The wind picked up a little harsher now, as if to tell her not to try. She sighed deeply, feeling completely hopeless as she looked down at her stomach. "What would _you_ have me do?" There was no reply, and Morigan sat in silence until she felt a slight flutter in her stomach. Her eyes went wide as she stared down at her stomach. "Are you… are you moving?" With that, there was another light flutter. Morigan quickly and gently clasped her hands on her stomach, trying to feel another flutter. She could not feel it on her hands, but she could feel it in her stomach.

Morigan smiled. "You're a little fighter aren't you?" The flutter came again. Morigan laughed. "We should try and help, right?" And another. Morigan was beaming as tears of joy came to her eyes. "We won't let Jareth… I mean, your Father, face this alone. Don't worry." The flutter increased ten fold causing Morigan to giggle. "I won't let anything happen to him… or you for that matter… don't worry…"

* * *

Nathara had finally found the chance to talk to her fiancé, Derryk. He was leaving the war room earlier than normal, on a break to eat. "Derryk!" She called out to him.

He turned slowly to see his fiancé, a weak smile on his face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey, you."

"How is everything in there?" Nathara asked.

"Fine, everything's fine. We just want a fool proof plan." Derryk kissed Nathara on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Lonely." She admitted. "Derryk…"

"Hm?"

"Let's get married… before the war?" She asked mouse like.

Derryk looked at his fiancé speechless, then finally smiling once more. "As soon as we are done planning our strategy, we will be wed."

Nathara smiled. "Promise?"

Derryk kissed Nathara sweetly, before pulling away. "You and I will finally have the wedding we always wanted."

* * *

Morigan had returned later that night, still unnoticed by anyone in the Castle. She headed to the kitchen, her hand on her stomach still. She was determined to feel another flutter, but to no avail. She walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea, something warm to keep her from becoming numb. She left the kitchen, holding the warmth of the cup in her hand as she walked to the war room. She stopped outside and pressed her ear to the door, not hearing any noises from the other side. Curious, she opened the door and snuck in. She saw Jareth sitting in his chair; legs slumped over the side, and his head resting on his hand. He was sound asleep, and looked peaceful. Morigan smiled slightly, placing her cup down on the table and rushing out to her chambers. She found a smaller blanket and headed back to the war room to Jareth.

Morigan smiled once more as she placed the blanket over Jareth and walked over to her teacup, holding it in her hands. "Where were you today?" She heard Jareth mutter behind her.

Morigan turned to see Jareth peering out at her from his left eye, keeping the other closed. "I went for a walk."

"It's not safe to do that anymore, especially alone." He said, sitting up normally now, the blanket still around him.

"I felt it." Morigan smiled slightly.

Jareth looked at her questioningly before realizing what she was talking about. "Did you now?"

"The closer I was to the Labyrinth, the more I felt it flutter in my stomach…" Morigan rubbed her growing belly. "It was…just…"

"Magical?" Jareth chuckled slightly as he stood from his chair and walked over to his wife. He took the cup of tea from her, placing it down gently before bringing her close to him. He held her closely, breathing in her scent, loving the way she felt against him. "I am sorry for being so distant."

"It's fine, you've had a lot on your plate." Morigan sighed with ease as she relaxed into his chest.

"I don't know how much longer we have to plan, and train the troops. I will have to keep leaving you more and more." Jareth sighed.

Morigan nodded. "I understand." Deep down, she felt so alone. She knew that her child would be growing more and more, and Jareth would not be there for it.

Jareth could sense her wariness, and simply kissed her forehead. "Once this is all over, we will raise our family."

Morigan heart smiled at the thought, and immediately felt a flutter that caused her to giggle. Jareth looked at her quizzically before she explained. "It fluttered."

Jareth smiled. "Like magic."

Morigan nodded. "Magic."

* * *

**Last Thought: **Sorry it was short, but I wanted to update to get everyone into the spirit of war! Thanks again for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N PLEASE READ: **Hey Everyone, sorry for going missing for the passed couple weeks. I recently just broke things off with my boyfriend of two years, and the story ended up having a lot of dead characters so... to save the lives of my characters, I didn't write for a while. I am SO sorry for not updating, I hope you can forgive me. It's been a rough month. I hope you guys are still interested, and ready to read the rest of this story. We are getting closer to the home stretch so, please keep reading!

I apologize for such a short chapter, but I wanted to let you guys know that I'm still here, the next chapter will be much longer. I just wanted to make sure you guys were still here too.

So thanks for still reading, you guys are keeping this story alive. Sorry again!

Please:

**_Read, Review, and above all, Enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the movie Labyrinth, those original ideas belong to Jim Henson.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

For the next few weeks, Morigan would sneak away to the quiet areas of the Labyrinth and sit. She'd sit and wait until she could feel the flutters in her stomach. Jareth had explained to her that the flutters were not exactly the baby, but the magic of the child mixing with the magic of the Labyrinth. Regardless, Morigan would continue to venture out and sit alone to feel the flutters. She felt closer to the baby growing inside of her, than anyone else at the time.

Jareth was still locked away in the war room, whilst Derryk trained the armies, and Sayne prepared every last edition for battle. Times were growing harder, and everyone was growing tense. Little did anyone know, what was truly lurking in the shadows…

* * *

For an entire month, the leaves fell and the trees grew bare. The Labyrinth was silent, the entire Underground, was silent. There was not a stir in the whole Underground, except for a few creatures that did not know any better.

The armies of the Dark Lands, and the armies of the Goblin Kingdom were hard at work training. They trained night and day with very few breaks, knowing this was the war to end all wars.

However, the day of another wedding had arrived. Today was the day that Nathara and Derryk would wed. Though, the occasion was a happy one, many still feared what the future would bring.

Morigan was finally dressed; Gunna was tying the last few ties on her corset, chuckling at how snug the fit was becoming. Morigan's dress was a black gown that opened in the front to a white underneath, decorated in black designs. However, her belly was becoming rather large, and resembled what a four month pregnant woman would in the Aboveground. "Majesty, I think this is as far as I can get it to fit."

"As long as it's on and not going to fall off, we are fine." Morigan smiled, admiring herself in the mirror. Her belly was sticking out far enough for anyone to notice, and was the talk of the Fae's.

Jareth had walked into his chambers, smiling at his wife. He noticed her belly and chuckled slightly. "Don't laugh at me!"

Jareth laughed once more. "I am not laughing _at_ you."

"With me does not count." Morigan glared as she admired her husband's outfit. He wore a dark open top, decorated in dark blue sequins, and his normal tight pants and boots.

"Like what you see?" He grinned.

"Don't flatter yourself." With that, Morigan placed a hand on her stomach. "The baby is _not_ behaving today."

"He's like me." Jareth beamed.

Morigan raised a disapproving eyebrow. "He _or_ she." Morigan groaned. "The fluttering is getting worse."

"Well now that it's a being, it is moving." Jareth assured her. "It's becoming closer and closer to a child."

"I never really understood, why does it take less time for a Fae baby to grow?" Morigan asked.

Jareth sighed slightly. "It is not always this fast, but, many Fae women would not live long enough for a full term, having a baby in general is hard on Fae women, the magic is too strong. Their own magic tries to fight off the baby's magic, and in turn could hurt both of them. It's growing a lot faster in you because you do not have any magic holding it back."

Morigan placed her hands to her stomach. "So basically the baby runs off the mother's magic?"

Jareth nodded. "If it does not have magic of it's own. The Labyrinth is helping our child grow, however."

Morigan smiled. "I should check on Nathara."

Jareth smiled. "Go, I'll see you downstairs." Jareth leaned forward to kiss his wife on the forehead, just before she left the room.

* * *

Morigan walked down the hallway and to Nathara's chambers, she knocked on the door and walked in slowly to see Nathara standing in the middle of her chambers, wearing a long bell gown wedding dress. Morigan smiled brightly as she stared at her friend. "You look so beautiful, Nathara!"

Nathara smiled. "I can't believe it Morigan." She began. "I'm finally getting married to the man I love."

"I'm so happy for you."

Nathara turned to look at herself in the mirror she had conjured. "I will finally be his wife…"

Morigan walked over, still smiling. "It truly is a happy day."

Nathara turned her attention once more to Morigan, shaking her head and beaming now. "Wow, look at this belly!" She commented, placing her hands on Morigan's growing stomach. "You're just glowing!"

Morigan rolled her eyes. "No more belly talk, this is your day!" She laughed, causing Nathara to laugh as well.

"What time is it? We should be getting ready to leave, there is still so much to do!" Nathara started to panic suddenly.

"Relax Nathara, everything has been taken care of. This is your day, enjoy it."

Nathara inhaled deeply. "You're right… you're right. I have to enjoy my day. This is my special day with Derryk. I'm ready."

"So let's get you downstairs." Morigan smiled.

* * *

Morigan and Nathara joined Sayne and Jareth outside the ballroom doors, waiting to head inside for the wedding. Jareth locked arms with his wife, kissing her on the cheek. "We have seats in the front."

"Special guests." Morigan joked, causing a light chuckle from Jareth.

The doors soon opened, revealing the decorated ballroom as Jareth and Morigan stepped through the doorway. The Fae's of the Fae Court stood as they watched their King and Queen make their way down the aisle. Many smiled and whispered about Morigan's growing belly, causing her to feel a little uncomfortable, and a few flutters from the baby.

Jareth and Morigan stood by the seats, as Sayne walked Nathara down the aisle next, and towards the beaming (and nervous) Derryk. Derryk stood at the end of the aisle, watching his betrothed come closer. This was it, this was their day; Nathara and Derryk were finally getting married.

Just as Sayne was to give Nathara's hand to Derryk, the ballroom doors burst open, revealing two pudgy goblins in armor, rushing to the front of the room. All eyes fell on the two goblins, silent and waiting as the one tripped before Nathara and Sayne, screeching as he did. Jareth walked to the goblins with purpose and aggravation as he glared down at them. "What is it?"

"Majesty…" The one who still stood hissed.

"What is wrong?" Jareth asked, his expression serious.

"Our scout at the South wall has spotted movement in the distance…"

"What kind of movement?"

"They're on the move…" Sayne confirmed, causing Jareth's eyes to narrow as he turned his attention to his friend.

The room began to panic; Fae's began whispering amongst each other. "Quiet!" Jareth hissed. The room once again fell to silence. "How close are they to the wall?"

"Half a day's ride…" The Goblin shook.

The room began to panic again as Jareth turned his attention to Derryk and Sayne. "Get the armies ready, now." Jareth looked to his wife, who was now rushing over. "Stay here."

"What's going on?" Morigan asked.

"War has come to the Goblin Kingdom." Jareth growled, leaving the room as quickly as possible.

"War…" Morigan whispered to herself.

Sayne looked to Nathara, apologetically before following Jareth out of the ballroom. Derryk looked to Nathara, who simply shook her head. Derryk knew he had a duty, and he knew what must be done. He walked passed his fiancé, and followed after Sayne.

Morigan walked over to Nathara, as the room began to clear out. Nathara looked to Morigan; then sat down in the aisle, holding her head in her hands as she wept. This was her day, and it was now over.

* * *

**Last Thing: **Again, sorry it's so short! I promise, I'm back now and ready to give you the lengthy chapters I've always given. I apologize again, I hope you're all still there, ready to continue the story! Don't forget to review! Thank you!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **I'm baaaaack! I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry for the long break. Hurricane Irene hit my home really badly forcing me to move and not have any form of electricity or internet or anything like that. With this happening I could not agree to the new terms of agreement and my story was deleted! After pleading my case to the wonderful site owners, I finally have my story back and I am ready to finish Morigan's epic tale for you all! I hope you all are still eager to read and that I haven't lost you :[

I want to apologize for the slow/short chapter. I just wanted to get back into the story. I had reread the entire thing so I could remember where I left off and continue how I want the story to go! So I hope you enjoy and I promise never to leave you all again!

Read, Review, and above all, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth or Labyrinth itself. They are owned by Jim Henson and I wish I was as much of a genius as he was.

* * *

"Go! Move!" A higher ranked Goblin yelled from the entrance of the Labyrinth. A few other Goblin's scrambled to escape the falling fire ball that was launched into the wall of the Labyrinth. The fire ball crashed with a thunderous roar, and the Labyrinth replied with an equal moan. Large pieces of the wall began to fall back onto the Goblin army, crushing a few whilst a few escaped... barely. "Get reinforcements, we have to cover this wall!" The Goblin yelled.

With that, Derryk came rushing over; clutching his sword as he looked to his troop. "Report!" His tone harsh as he looked at the damage.

"We are taking heavy fire out here, the Labyrinth is taking such a beating." The Goblin said, saluting Derryk. "Sir, we need reinforcements, we need to take this to the battlefield!"

"We are safe behind these walls." Derryk began. "We must protect the Labyrinth, and above all we must keep it together here."

"Sir, we need to make a move, we can't keep playing on the defense." The Goblin argued. "We could die here!"

"We will get on the offensive, we need more time." Derryk said. "I need you to give me more time. We have a plan."

The Goblin nodded, placing his hand across his heart. "We will follow you and our King to the death."

Derryk returned the gesture. "You are a loyal soldier, and will be rewarded for such. I shall send you reinforcements, give me time." Derryk then rushed off back to the main camp area to report to his King everything that had happened.

Malcolm watched from behind his army, he saw to it the first attack went out today. He had a plan, and his plan was to destroy the Labyrinth. If he destroyed the magic source, he would also weaken Jareth in doing so. He was bitter, and ready to kill the Goblin King in revenge of his late wife. Yet, he was patient. He was waiting for the right moment, as advised from his companion. Calum stood ever watchful from Malcolms side, hiding his excitement with a look of sorrow. Malcolm noticed the pain on his face and placed a reassuring hand on Calum's shoulder. "We will avenge my wife, I can promise you that."

"I know you will do the best you can... but I think I have a plan." Calum began. "If I may?"

Malcolm nodded. "You have my ear."

"I am no threat to Morigan." Calum began. "She will learn to trust me as long as I play the child she is carrying against her."

"Go on." Malcolm was very intrigued.

"I will go into the castle, and have Morigan trust me and need me around at all times. When she finally trusts me to be alone with her... I will kill her." Calum paused. "And then the Goblin King will lose everything, and you will find it much easier to kill him in return."

Malcolm thought for a moment before smiling. "I should make you the general for my army." Malcolm laughed. "You should be on your way then, we don't have much time."

Calum bowed. "Yes Majesty." With that, Calum left the side of Malcolm, his plan to betray Malcolm was becoming easier and easier. Once he gained the trust of Morigan he would make sure Malcolm was there to be the one to kill her, and then when Malcolm killed Jareth... he'd kill Malcolm. It was a fool proof plan, and he was eager to see it play out.

"Look Nathara!" Morigan pointed out the window. "I see smoke!"

Nathara rushed to the window where Morigan stood, looking over the girls shoulder, her stomach sinking at the sight. "It looks to be out by the outer wall."

"Are they...?"

"No... Jareth and the others are stationed closer to the middle." Nathara reassured the now shaking girl. "They will be fine."

Morigan stared out the window, mesmerized by the smoke. "So the attacks are officially starting now?"

Nathara nodded. "So it seems. This is where things will start to get rough."

"I worry so much..."

Nathara smiled. "I do too, but you can't be worried..." She placed her hand on Morigan's belly. "You have to be strong for this little one."

Morigan nodded. "I know."

Nathara's smile faded slightly as she grew more serious. "I know you are with child Morigan but there is something important that needs to be done."

"Like?"

"I need to train you to use a sword..." Nathara began. "I know, you shouldn't be wielding a sword in your condition... but... may the Gods forbid the fight coming here... but if it does... you will need to do everything you can to protect yourself."

"How can I do it with this thing in the way?" Morigan placed her hands gently on her belly.

"Don't worry, I have it figured out." Nathara smiled deviously.

"Do you have any idea how terrifying your smile is?"

"I have an idea when I see Derryk cower over it." Nathara teased. "Now come, we must go to the armory."

"How is the damage?" Sayne, after seeing Derryk approaching from the distance, ran to his friend in a panic. "Did they break through?"

"Not fully, but the damage is great. The wall is still in tact but we need reinforcements." Derryk began. "I need to send more troops there."

"We should tell Jareth." Sayne recommended.

"The King as a lot on his plate right now, let me send out more troops before we trouble him anymore."

Sayne nodded as he followed Derryk to a hole that was built under the Labyrinth. It was similar to an Oubliette, however, there were two exits, one from above and one to the side which led to a small underground passage. These were being occupied by resting soldiers, waiting for their orders. Derryk held up his hand to keep Sayne out as he entered one of the self proclaimed barracks. Sayne stood idly by, watching as Goblin and Fae soldiers scrambled around the center of the Labyrinth.

"Incoming!" A shout from a nearby Goblin echoed through the center. The occupying soldiers along with Sayne looked up and ran for cover as another fire ball fell from the sky, crashing into a nearby wall.

Derryk rushed out, followed by a few soldiers. "Another one?" Sayne nodded. "Alright, any able Goblin or Fae needs to head to the fallen eastern wall. The rest of you stay here and help clean this up. We need to get our cannons ready."

Within that speech, Jareth rushed over. He stared at the flaming ball with a fierce anger in his eyes. He quickly conjured a crystal ball and chucked it full force at the flaming ball. With the burst of the crystal, the ball was suddenly no longer on fire. "We need to fight back harder." He looked to his friends.

Derryk nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

"We are no longer on the defense, begin firing back. I will not have my Labyrinth torn apart." Jareth hissed.

"Yes Majesty." Derryk agreed, looking to his troops. "You herd your King, move!"

With that the Goblin's and Fae's began rushing around and heading to their destinations.

"How are you holding up?" Sayne looked to his King sympathetically.

"I feel the Labyrinth's aches... I feel her cries for help." Jareth began. "We need to fight them off."

"We need to keep you safe." Sayne added.

"I need to protect my Kingdom." Jareth sighed. "I feel weaker as the Labyrinth becomes weaker."

"We will do all that we can." Sayne said.

"I know you will..." Jareth then looked towards his castle, a hint of sadness in his eyes. He truly missed his wife, but knew he had his duties to fulfill.

"We will be reunited with them again." Sayne said. "Don't worry."

Jareth nodded. "Come. We have much to do..."

"This sword... is obnoxious." Morigan laughed as she looked at the very long sword Nathara handed her.

"Yes, but it will avoid your belly, and it is very light so there won't be much strain." Nathara smiled. "Just try it, please?"

"Alright, alright." Morigan smiled. "What is my first target?"

Nathara wheeled over a cotton mannequin that looked like it had been through hell. "Try this."

"Any pointers?"

"Don't strain yourself."

Morigan rolled her eyes. "Thanks." She then picked up the sword, Nathara was right about it being light at least. She held it tightly in both her hands and swung fiercely at the mannequin, barely hitting it "I hit it!" She exclaimed.

"Not bad, but next time... don't close your eyes." Nathara joked as she picked up her own sword. "Here, try like this." Nathara gracefully swung the sword, trimming off more of the cotton. "Don't look to swing wildly, look to hit."

"You make it look so easy."

"I'm sure there aren't many sword fights Aboveground?" Nathara teased.

"How'd you guess?" Morigan laughed.

"Do you ever think of going back?" Nathara asked.

Morigan thought for a moment as she swung the sword again, this time hitting the mannequin dead on. "Maybe, I don't really have anything to go back for."

"Not even your mother?" Nathara asked.

There was more silence as Morigan once again his the target. "I don't really know her anymore... she's changed...going back won't fix that."

Nathara nodded, noticing how uncomfortable her friend was becoming. "Let's take a break... I want you to try archery as well."

Morigan's eyes widened. "You're going to kill me."

"No, I'm going to train you to kill me." Nathara laughed as the two girls headed to the dinning hall for a quick meal.

* * *

**Final Note:** Thank you again for reading! I hope to hear from you all real soon!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm so sorry I have not updated this story. A lot of things have happened in my life and I was afraid if I wrote this story it would end up not the way I wanted it to. This chapter is really more of a way to set up the plot as well as get us closer to the end! That's right! This story is coming to a close! But don't worry! I have other stories, currently my "Wandering in the Dark" is doing really well! So feel free to read that too! I want to thank everyone so much for the reviews and for your nice messages. I am going to finish this story.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from the movie Labyrinth! Hooray!

Thank you!

**Please Read, Review and above all Enjoy!**

* * *

Morigan held her breath, feeling her lungs about to burst, and the baby fluttering. She held the nock of the arrow between her fingers tightly. This was it… she let it fly. The arrow buzzed passed her ear, and hit the bottom of the target. Morigan inhaled deeply only to sigh in frustration. "You know, it's really hard to do this with a big belly." She motioned to her very pregnant belly.

Nathara laughed as she walked over to Morigan, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're doing better though." She admitted. "Especially after the last one that broke the window…"

Morigan glared. "Don't remind me." She looked at the bow and sighed. "At least I hit something."

"Yes, a very deadly blow to the foot." Nathara teased.

Their smiled faded quickly with the sound of another explosion in the distance. The girls ran over to the window to see what it was this time. The outer wall of the Labyrinth was falling apart; there were many fires in the distances, and so much smoke. Morigan put her hand on her belly, every time the Labyrinth suffered; she felt a pain cross her stomach. The baby could feel it too, she knew it. Nathara looked at her friend in concern. "I'm fine." She winced. "The baby does _not_ enjoy this war either…"

"We should see if the doctor can do anything for you."

"No." Morigan insisted. "He may be needed elsewhere. I'm fine."

"You should rest regardless." Nathara ordered. "Come, let us get lunch."

"In a minute… "Morigan half smiled. She wanted to be alone. She missed Jareth with all her heart, and worried about him every day. Who knew what was going on out there; she was forced to be inside the castle at all times.

Nathara nodded. "I will come get you when lunch is ready."

* * *

"Jareth you need to rest." Sayne was worried for his King. Every time a piece of the Labyrinth wall fell, Jareth was there trying to repair it with magic. He was weakening, and he was exhausted. They all were. "The Labyrinth can handle the pain, we need you fully rested."

"We can't let them breech." Jareth groaned as he fixed another section. "Where's Derryk?"

"He's tending to the troops." Sayne sighed. "Please Jareth…"

Jareth looked to his friend, nodding slightly as he stopped helping the wall. "We must go where we are needed."

The two Fae ventured back to the frontline of the battle, the wall was becoming more and more fragile. The Dark Fae's were relentless and trying to breach the wall. This battle was soon going to turn grim.

* * *

Calum had other plans. While Jareth was distracted in a war, he knew exactly what he needed to do. The Labyrinth becoming weaker also meant a brilliant distraction. He knew of another way into the castle, and knew exactly what needed to be done. He already finished one part of his place, he stole the Onyx blade. He needed the power of the Onyx blade to steal the Labyrinth's last resort of magic… and he knew exactly where to find it and how to get to it…

"You know what to do?" Malcolm asked Calum.

"Yes Sire." Calum bowed, holding the Onyx sword with care.

"You must destroy the last of the magic, once we break through the wall the Labyrinth will try to harness any magic it can, and it will use its link with the child." Malcolm looked out onto the battlefield. "That will be our only chance to destroy the Goblin Kingdom once and for all. Are you sure you can do this?"

"You trust me with a very delicate operation, and I am honored." Calum said. "I am ready."

"You must not falter, you must not hesitate." Malcolm added. "You must _smother_ the last light of hope."

"It shall be done."

"Now go."

Unbeknownst to Malcolm, Calum had another plan in mind. Yes, he would go after Morigan, but he had something else in mind for Morigan and the child of the Labyrinth. He also had another surprise for the two Kings. But for now, he must wait for the right opportune moment.

* * *

_Fire; fire and ash. The Labyrinth was covered in it. Morigan walked through the Labyrinth, her hand placed on the charred wall as she walked. She could not feel anything, no pain, nothing. She looked down and saw she was no longer pregnant. "Where's my baby?" She asked to no one. That's when the baby crying began. She quickly ran towards the noise and soon found herself in a graveyard. There were two tombs before her, one of Jareth's and one of Malcolm. _

_ Morigan gasped, Jareth was dead. The crying started again, and quickly she ran towards it. She did not have time to grieve; she had to find her child. _

_ She came to a clearing and saw a figure in a long black robe, he was not facing her. "Hey!" She yelled trying to get his attention. The figure turned and her eyes went wide. There was Calum holding her crying child. Anger overcame her as she began to run towards him. Suddenly, walls from the Labyrinth separated her from him. "What is going on?" She asked. Morigan turned around, to see a courtyard. There were bodies piled on top of bodies, Fae and Dark Fae armies…dead. She recognized three faces amongst the dead… "Derryk…Sayne…" She gasped. "Nathara…" Once again… the baby cried._

* * *

Morigan sat up with a start, sweating as she looked around the room. She had dozed off in the library. Something was wrong… her dream was telling her something. Was Calum really the enemy? He had saved her from the nightmare curse… he couldn't be… could he?

The door opened and in walked Gunna with a tray of food. "Majesty, I brought you something to eat." She smiled warmly.

"Gunna…" Morigan began. "If you had a feeling something bad would happen…"

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I had a terrible dream…" Morigan began.

"We should tell Lady Nathara about it…" Gunna knew what dreams really meant when Morigan had them. They were premonitions; they were the Labyrinth calling for help. "Let me go get her."

* * *

Gunna left the room and headed to where she last saw Nathara, the main hall. As she hurried, she heard a slight rapping at the front door. She stopped and looked at the door, who could be there besides a soldier? Gunna walked over to the door and opened it to see someone she did not expect. "Lord Calum?" She began. "What are you—"

Before she could finish, a sharp pain overwhelmed her. The Onyx Blade was forced right through her chest… and before she could scream to warn anyone… it was too late. Calum was already inside, leaving her cold and lifeless on the entrance floor.

* * *

**Final Note:** Thank you for reading. I didn't want to kill of Gunna but I had to... and she won't be the only casualty. Please comment, review, or say hi! I missed you all!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **We are getting close to the end guys. I'm so excited! Let me know y'all are out there still by commenting and review and saying Hi! I like to read what everyone has to say!

**Disclaimer:** It's chapter 26, and if you think I still may own the rights to Labyrinth, there is a problem here.

**Remember to Read, Review, and of course Enjoy!**

* * *

"They're breaking through!" A Goblin yelled as it ran from the wall.

"Breech!" Another yelled "We've been breached!"  
"Fall back!" Derryk ordered his troops as he looked around frantically. The Labyrinth wall was coming down, that was it. The Dark army had unleashed its fury on the wall, and with one final blow, there was a gap. With Jareth weak as it was; there was no way to patch this up in time… the Dark army was pouring in. "Get to the second tier! Do **not** let them deeper into the Labyrinth!" Derryk ordered.

As some of the Goblin Kingdom army fought the intruders, the rest followed Derryk to gain some ground. Sayne joined his friend there. "Jareth and the Labyrinth are weakening." Sayne said.

"Well this isn't a good time to be tired!" Derryk hissed, his anger displaced but with good cause. "We need to push them back Derryk." Sayne said.

"Do you **really** think I don't know that?" Derryk groaned. "The magic is running out, pretty soon the Labyrinth is going to have to tap into its second defense."

"Second defense?" Sayne asked before his eyes going wide with realization. "Morigan…"

Derryk gasped. "Sayne… the Labyrinth can't hold on much longer… we have to warn the girls."

"Can you keep them busy?" Sayne asked.

"Don't have much of a choice." Derryk smirked. "Get Nathara out of here…" His voice was small but sincere as he looked to his friend.

Sayne put a reassuring hand on Derryk's shoulder. "My friend, she will be safe, you know she's a fighter."

Derryk smiled slightly. "Go keep them safe."

* * *

Sayne ran through the Labyrinth, trying to ignore the sounds of agony coming from the battlefield behind him. He wanted to stay and fight with his friends, but he knew where he was needed. The Labyrinth, as a defense mechanism, would activate its last resource of power… and that was within Morigan and the baby. If the baby was coming, they needed to be protected. "Labyrinth, please!" Sayne called out. "I need the easiest path to the castle!"

The Labyrinth obeyed, opening different paths to help Sayne get to the castle as quick as possible, little did he know what awaited him there…

* * *

Nathara had needed a moment to herself. She had been training Morigan to fight, and the war felt as though it were coming closer every day. She was worried for Derryk, Sayne, and Jareth. She was worried for the fate of the Kingdom. Yet, she knew she couldn't show that in front of Morigan. She had to be strong for the pregnant girl. So much had happened to her in such a short time, she wondered how Morigan didn't just snap. She came back to the Underground, had a run in with Lady Edina, was forced to marry (granted that turned out okay) becomes pregnant, and then her Kingdom goes to war. This had to be a lot for the girl to handle.

Nathara sighed as she left her chambers and headed towards the main hall. She had hoped to find Gunna and maybe the three of them could enjoy some warm cocoa together. They needed relaxation. Nathara made her way to the kitchen first, only to find it empty and silent. "Gunna?" She called out as she left the kitchen and headed down the hall, towards the main entrance. "Gunna?" She called out once more, silence. Finally she made her way to the main hall, her breath caught in her throat as she saw a lifeless figure at the door. "Gunna…?" She whispered.

Nathara ran over to the lifeless Goblin, her stomach tying in knots as she knelt down beside the Goblin. "Gunna!" She cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. She took the Goblin's hand into her own as she cried softly.

With that, another loud explosion echoed throughout the Labyrinth, causing Nathara to jump. Her eyes went wide with realization. "The Labyrinth…" She quickly stood up and began running towards the last place she saw Morigan. "Morigan!" She called out as she ran. Her calls were answered by the young girl, screaming in pain.

* * *

Morigan went back to the window, watching the war in the distance. Something was off. The baby was fluttering like crazy, she felt nauseous. She heard the door behind her open and close, and smiled slightly. "Thank goodness you're back, the baby—"Morigan turned and stopped herself. "Lord Calum?"

He was grinning as he walked a little further into the room. "My, my… the baby must be going crazy with all this."  
Morigan backed up a little bit as he slowly advanced across the room. "What are you doing here?" She asked, slightly in a panic from her dream.

"I was asked to take care of you." He admitted as he stopped walking.

"Nathara is doing a great job at that, thank you." Morigan replied, her voice shaky.

Calum chuckled darkly. "Yet she left you alone?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Morigan could see where she left her sword. It was a risk to run for it, but she knew it was fight or die. Something was wrong, she didn't know Calum's intentions, but something was wrong… With a deep breath, Morigan turned and ran for the sword, only to be met by Calum. He grabbed her wrist tightly, pulling her away from the sword. "Let me go!" She protested as she tried to wriggle her way out of his grasp.

"Oh come now Morigan, make this easy for me." Calum snickered. "I have a schedule to keep." Morigan did the only thing she could do, she moved closer to Calum and his wrist, and bit down hard. '_Fight or die' _she thought as she ran for the sword once more, this time, prevailing.

She held the sword tightly with both hands, ready to fight Calum if he came any closer. "Get out of my Castle." She gritted her teeth.

Before Calum could respond, a loud explosion echoed throughout the Labyrinth. Morigan quickly put a hand to her stomach as pain vibrated throughout her body. The pain was unbearable as it shot through her body, causing her to scream in pain. Calum only laughed as he walked over to the girl, taking the sword and throwing it. "Looks like I'm right on time."

Suddenly, Calum was knocked over by a blunt object to the head, thanks to a panting Nathara. She looked to Morigan who was almost on the ground herself. "Let's go!" She said, grabbing Morigan by the arm and running for the door. She opened the door and the two ran, heading towards the main hall.

Morigan stopped running, grabbing her stomach and groaning in pain. "Nathara!" She yelled. "I can't run anymore!"

Nathara, thinking quickly, took Morigan into the ballroom. She ripped down the curtain from a nearby window and tied the curtain tightly around the door handles, and placing the bar tightly in between so they would not budge. She then turned to Morigan, realizing what was happening. "We need to get you somewhere safe."

Morigan panted. "Nathara… what's happening…?"

Nathara walked over to her friend, brushing her hand through her hair quickly. "The baby is coming…"

Morigan's eyes went wide. "No, it can't…" She panicked. "What about Calum?"

"I need you to push passed the pain Morigan; I need you to go into the Labyrinth…" Nathara said as she started towards the window.

"What about you?" Morigan asked, horrified.

"I'll keep Calum busy." She said as she opened the window. "You need to run straight in, the Labyrinth will protect you."

"Come with me." Morigan said.

The two girls jumped as a loud bang fell onto the ballroom door. "Morigan, there's no time." The door jerked violently.

"We can both go!" Morigan protested.

"You need to keep that baby safe at all cost Morigan!" Nathara argued, her voice almost getting lost within the door breaking a part, piece by piece. Nathara gasped. "Go!" She ordered, dragging Morigan to the window, and beginning to help her out.

The door fell apart after a few good blows from Calum. He stepped through the broken frame, sword in hand and he looked to Nathara with fire in his eyes. "It is going to be deliciously sweet when I kill you." Calum threatened. Nathara stood her ground, facing Calum as Morigan was about to go out the window. Calum, never taking his eyes off Nathara, growled. "Go out that window and I'll kill her where she stands."

Nathara gritted her teeth. "Go Morigan!"

"Give up now and I will let them all live, including Jareth." Calum looked to Morigan.

"He's lying Morigan!" Nathara hissed. "He will kill all of us anyway."

With the pain getting worse, Morigan knew she couldn't climb out the window. She had to distract Calum somehow. "Nathara needs to leave this room alive, and I will go with you."

Nathara, eyes wide, turned to look at Morigan. "What are you doing?"

Morigan slowly walked towards Nathara. "Buying you time…" She whispered as she walked over to Calum.

Calum, smirking as though he just won, reached his hand out for Morigan. "We are running out of time Morigan." Morigan placed a hand on her stomach as she walked over to Calum.

If their fight had been over maybe a few minutes earlier, Sayne would not have reached them. But he did. Sayne heard the commotion in the ballroom, and ran to it with sword drawn. He saw the broken door, Calum, Nathara, and Morigan willingly going to Calum. Sayne ran in to the ballroom, charging for Calum. Calum turned at the last second, their swords clashing. "Go!" Sayne shouted.

Nathara took this as her chance and grabbed Morigan once more. The two headed for the exit of the ballroom. Morigan looked back once more as the two Fae's fought mercilessly.

* * *

**Final Thought: **Remember to review! I'd like to hear from y'all and see who's out there!


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **This chapter was very hard for me to write. Please understand that as you read through it, and please read my last thought.

Thank you. Y'all have been wonderful, and I can't thank you enough for the reviews, please keep them coming. It's helping me get through this as we slowly make our way to the end.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own the rights to Labyrinth or Jareth. Everyone else is mine though!

_**Please, Read, Review, and above**_** all...Enjoy!**

* * *

_Giggles echoed through the halls, bouncing from wall to wall; joined by very light steps. His ears perked as he followed the noise. The echoes threw him off a few times, but he managed to keep on track. Grinning mischievously, he tiptoed ever so quietly down the hallways; making his way to the library. The door was slightly ajar, she was definitely in there. Slowly, he opened the door to reveal the dimly lit room, lit only by the fireplace. _

_ A quick look around the room was all he needed, her shadow gave her away. He was beaming, the thrill of the chase was now coming to an end, and here he was, about to win. "I wonder where our Princess has gone." His voice was soft as he walked deeper into the room, slowly walking towards one of the tables. "Goblin Princess, Goblin Princess, where are you hiding?" The giggle was hard to suppress from her lips. This too, made him chuckle. "Could she be…?" He stopped in front of the table, and with a swift motion, dropped down to his knees to surprise the girl. "Here!" _

_ The girl eyes wide and shinning, erupted into a fit of giggles as she came out from under the table. "You cheated Sayne!" She ran over to him as he stood up straight again, hugging him tightly. "Let's play again!" The seven year old cheered._

_ "Now, now Morigan, His Majesty already told us this was our last round." Sayne chuckled as he looked down at the girl. _

_ "Please!" She begged. _

_Sayne smiled brightly as he knelt down before the girl once more, he was now eye level with her. She was special; she was special to the Labyrinth, to Jareth, and of course to him. "Well, you best start hiding then." Morigan smiled brightly as she ran away from Sayne and out the library door. Sayne began counting aloud to the empty room, hearing the giggles echo down the hall once more. _

* * *

_Clank!_ The two swords sounded like thunder as they clashed. Sayne and Calum struggled to overpower the other. Their strength matching as Calum pushed Sayne back. Sayne stumbled for a moment, regaining his balance and once more the swords clashed. They echoed throughout the ballroom as the two Fae's fought for their lives.

"I knew you could not be trusted." Sayne hissed as the two Fae's backed away from each other for a moment, walking in a circle as they awaited the next move.

"But you _did_ trust me." Calum smirked. "At least you trusted enough for me to win."

"You have not won anything yet." Sayne growled. "And believe me when I say this to you, you will not leave this room alive."

"You seem confident in your abilities." Calum mocked. "But mark my words Sayne. I will find your precious Morigan, and when I do..."

Sayne roared, raising his sword as he charged for Calum. "You will not touch her!" The thunder continued.

* * *

_"Will he come back soon?" Morigan asked waving goodbye to the carriage that carried Jareth. He was leaving to meet with Malcolm, the King of the Darklands. The meeting was mandatory and helped ensure the long term treaty that was in place. It was a very tricky situation, and was to be handled with extreme care. _

_ Sayne stood next to the young Morigan; she was a little older now, ten years of age. She stood a little taller next to her companion. He just smiled reassuringly. "Sometimes Jareth has silly 'King' things to do." He began. _

_ "But I thought this was very important?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. _

_"You've been paying attention." Sayne was impressed. "It is a __**very**__ important meeting that Jareth cannot miss. He has to play nice with particular individuals in order to keep the peace."_

_ "He has to keep peace with that other King, right?"_

_"Yes my small friend." He never lost his smile. _

_ "Will there still be peace when he returns?" She was full of questions today. _

_Sayne was quiet for a moment as he watched the carriage fade from their view. "That I cannot answer, I hope so." _

_ Morigan smiled slightly. "If I were Queen, I'd make sure that there was always peace."_

_Sayne chuckled. "You would make a great Queen then." She smiled little more at his comment. "But for now, dear Princess, let's go bother Derryk." _

* * *

"I have to admit Sayne, you are a worthy opponent." Calum's voice was poisonous. "It's a shame I'd have to kill you."

"Save it, Calum." Sayne glared at his target.

"It's truly sad." Calum began. "No one will truly care of your death. Derryk has Nathara; Jareth has Morigan, but you? You will die alone."

"You seem so sure you can beat me." Sayne watched his opponent carefully.

Calum smirked. "I will kill them all. You will die here knowing that you were powerless to stop me."

"I don't think so." The attack continued.

_Rain hit the library windows softly; Morigan sat on the windowsill, watching the rain drip down the glass. Her mind wandering as she completely disregarded the book she was reading. Sayne watched her carefully; she had been acting strange lately. She was distant, she was unlike herself. He knew that girls at the age of fifteen often were __**moody**__…but there was something wrong. "What are you thinking about?" _

_ Morigan, snapping back to reality, looked at her companion a little in shock, as if she forget he were there in the first place. "Nothing..."_

_ Sayne smiled sympathetically. "I've known you far too long to know this isn't like you." _

_She sighed, closing the book. "I just have a lot on my mind." _

_ "I'm listening." _

_There was silence before she spoke again. "Have you ever… seen someone die?" _

_ The question threw him for a moment; he was not expecting such a deep question from her. He thought for a moment before answering. "Death is a natural part of life. We all must face it someday."_

_ "I mean someone you care for." _

_Taken back again, he finally asked. "Did something happen at home?" _

_ Morigan looked away from Sayne, as though she were ashamed of something. "Not exactly, I mean… I dreamt it." She paused. "But it felt so real…"_

_ Sayne was dying inside. He knew her dreams were prophesies. He knew that what she would see in them could inevitably happen in the waking world. It killed him to know he could not tell her, by order of Jareth, he could not say anything to make this situation any better. Instead, he walked over to the girl and hugged her gently. This caught Morigan off guard, but she accepted the hug and returned it. "Everything will be okay." He lied. "It was just a dream…" He never forgave himself for it. _

* * *

Calum had knocked Sayne to his knees, Sayne's sword was now across the room, and Calum was pointing his right at Sayne's throat. Calum chucked darkly as he spoke. "You cannot win Sayne." He said. "As I told you, you will die here, and you will die alone."

"You're wrong."

Calum scoffed. "Don't you get it? I've won!"

"Jareth will stop you, Morigan too." Sayne smirked.

"I will kill Jareth." Calum was becoming angrier. "However, with Morigan…" He suddenly cooled down. "I won't kill her, but I will make sure she wishes she were dead. I will make sure she knows her suffering is because of you."

Sayne gritted his teeth. "You will not touch her."

"Make note of it, Sayne." Calum smirked. "You will die knowing you couldn't save her."

"She will prevail."

"She will rot, and slowly too." Calum threatened. "She will be **mine** in every sense of it."

Sayne closed his eyes. He felt defeated, his will diminishing. "I have all my faith in her."

"Your faith means nothing." Calum mocked. "You will die for **nothing!**"

"No… I'm dying for **_her_**." In that moment, Sayne closed his eyes, a defiant smile on his lips as Calum's sword swiftly danced across his neck.

* * *

**Last Thought: **I knew I would kill off Sayne from the very beginning... and I didn't think I would become so fond of his character like I have. This chapter killed me but he was the only one I saw fit to die for Morigan at this point. Thank you for reading this chapter, please review. We are almost there guys!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** I apologize this chapter is a little short, I'm trying to drag this out a little longer. But we're almost there, we're almost at the end! I also wanted to give everyone and insight to my favorite character, Sayne. A lot of people have asked me what his back story was, why he didn't have someone in his life, well, I finally give you his story, and why he sacrificed himself for Morigan.

Thank you to everyone for their kind words about Sayne, he really was a great character and I'm still pretty upset about his death.

But I digress.

Keep the reviews/comments coming, they're really helpful and encouraging!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Labyrinth or Jareth, anyone else is my own.

You know the drill...

_**Please Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**_

* * *

"We have to go back for him!" Morigan shouted, the pressure in her stomach becoming unbearable as she yelled.

"Morigan, we have to be safe from Calum." Nathara protested.

"Sayne is back there!" Morigan argued.

"Sayne could be _dead_ for all we know!" Nathara hissed. She immediately regretted what she had just said, especially saying it to Morigan. She knew that the possibility of Sayne being dead was a real threat. A Fae the two girls really cared for could potentially be dead because he sacrificed himself for them. Nathara looked to Morigan, seeing the pain on her face. "We need to find a place for you to give birth…"

"I don't think we really have a choice as to where…" Morigan accepted defeat as the pain was getting stronger.

"Through here!" Nathara said, leading the girl deeper into the Labyrinth where they found a small courtyard. This place had been untouched by the violence, and looked as though no one had set foot on the undisturbed ground in years. Nathara lead Morigan to a rather large rock, motioning for her to sit. Morigan shook her head.

"Sitting is worse for me right now…" She confessed, wincing.

"Right…" Nathara agreed.

The two girls were silent; the only sounds were of nearby crickets, and the ball off in the distance. Morigan rubbed her stomach, praying the pain would die down for a little longer. She looked towards the castle, her heart racing as she thought of Sayne. "Do you…" She began. "Is he…?"

"I don't know Morigan…" Nathara was brutally honest. "I don't know…"

* * *

The Dark Army had broken through the Labyrinth wall. Derryk and the Goblin Kingdom Army pushed back, fighting with passion and desperation. This was for their Kingdom and they would die trying to protect it.

Jareth could feel his powers weaken slightly with the wall coming down. With sword in hand, Jareth landed devastating blows onto enemy soldiers. Deep down, he could feel Morigan suffering. He knew the Labyrinth was desperate to find some source of power, and its vessel was Morigan. His child was given an abundance of power, this was helping it grow quickly, and this power would help recharge the Labyrinth once the child was born. The Labyrinth was panicking. Jareth….was panicking.

Jareth fought his way to the general of his army, Derryk. He fought by his side, shouting. "I have to get to Morigan!"

"Sayne left a while ago to check on her!" Derryk slashed at a nearby soldier.

"She's going to need help once our child arrives." Jareth kicked an enemy soldier in the chest, knocking him to the ground where Jareth took his life.

Derryk nodded, stabbing another soldier and beginning to fight another. "She needs you, Jareth. Go!"

The two Fae's stood back to back, fighting a few more soldiers before Jareth spoke. "If you should need back up—"

Derryk interrupted shouting. "Jareth, Go!"

Jareth nodded, fighting his way passed the invading army and heading towards the Castle at the center of the Labyrinth…

* * *

The pain was becoming a little bearable as Morigan paced the courtyard. Nathara was leaning against the wall, her eyes focused on the ground. The two were silent, the only sound coming from the battlefield. Finally, Nathara spoke. "He loved you, you know." Morigan stopped pacing to look at Nathara questioningly. "Well, they all love you. Derryk would write me letters." She paused to smile. "His latest adventures with the mortal girl. The adventures kept them young and so alive… I have you to thank."

"Nathara…" Morigan began.

"No, let me finish." Nathara began to tear up. "Sayne… you were his everything." She stopped herself, regaining her composure before she continued. "Derryk used to write how Sayne was always there for you, always protective of you when Jareth was away.

In the earlier years, Sayne had a young daughter. He lost his wife during childbirth, but that child… he was so happy. Even though he was a young father, he was a damn good one" Nathara then grew sad. "Then there was a pandemic. Most Fae's survived, but the younger ones…

Sayne didn't have much in his life after that. Sure, he had two best friends. Nothing could fill the void of losing his daughter. But then there was you—"She laughed. "He only needed you. You brought out the best in him. He went above and beyond to make sure you were happy, and to make sure you ended up with Jareth. He was very insistent that you two were meant to be… it's like he knew.

Derryk always said you reminded him of his daughter; she was younger than you when you arrived, but something about you… You wedding day was special to him because he was able to walk you down the aisle…"

Morigan felt a tear escape her eyes. She always knew that Sayne treated her like a princess, but never understood why. "We need to go back…"

Nathara shook her head. "He wouldn't want that… he would want you safe…" She paused. "If he _is_… we cannot let it be in vain…" Morigan was prepared to say something, but as her mouth opened, all that came out was a pain filled scream. Nathara, eyes wide, rushed over to her suffering friend.

* * *

Jareth, now in a state of panic, saw the entrance to his Castle open and unguarded. He ran inside, his eyes wandering to the dead Goblin maid, Gunna. "No…" He whispered. Frantically, he continued running down the hall, calling out for Nathara and Morigan. Nothing. He ran passed the ballroom, stopped immediately as he backed up to see someone lying on the floor. He walked into the ballroom, his shoulders dropper in defeat as he recognized the figure lying in a pool of blood. "Sayne…" His eyes filled with rage, he knew he had been betrayed, and what's worse, his wife and unborn child were exposed to uncertain danger. He left the Castle in search of his family, praying to the Gods he was not too late…

* * *

Nathara had helped Morigan onto the largest and flattest rock in the courtyard. Morigan was sitting on the rock, leaning back as the pain was increasingly becoming worse. "Alright Morigan, I know it hurts but once you start to feel the urge to push…"

"Oh I'm feeling the pushing feeling!" Morigan hissed gritting her teeth as the pain rushed through her.

Nathara grabbed the bottom of her dress, ripping a small part of it and gently dabbed it on Morigan's head to wipe up the sweat. "I need you to breathe, Morigan."

A low chuckle came from behind the women. "I really do have _impeccable_ timing."

* * *

**Final Thought: **Thank you again for reading! Remember to review/comment! We're getting so close to the end!


End file.
